


The Elven King and His Vampire

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Elf Harry, Elves, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter goes missing at the age of seven. Where has he gone? And who will find him? Elf! Harry Vampire! Severus. First Creature! Harry story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One **

**Originally written on FF.net**

 

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed tiredly rubbing his old and tired electric blue eyes that were unique to the Dumbledore family having come from the sky nymph that birthed the first magical Dumbledore.

 

Albus knew that all wizards came descended from Magical creatures and Human couplings. The descendents of Dark creatures would ultimately become the Dark wizards that plagued the Wizarding world whilst the Light creatures' descendents like Albus would become the Light. If Albus had it his way no Dark creature or wizard would be allowed a wand. Never mind learning magic. But unfortunately the Dark wizards had the Ministry's ears. Albus had in the time that he had been elected Head of the Wizagamot and Hogwarts banned the learning of Dark Arts and Dark creatures entering Hogwarts. The Dark wizards were the ones who banned Light creatures from learning at their noble schools. But it was Dumbledore that all creatures – even Light – blamed.

 

The only Dark creature he had allowed in was Lupin because he realised that he needed an ally amongst the Werewolves. And the stupid little man thought he only got an education because of Albus! Still loyalty was good. He had even forgiven Albus loosing the brat when Sirius still held a grudge as Dark wizards tended to.

 

Albus shook his head to clear him of these thoughts popping another sherbet lemon which had become something of a habit for the wizened old wizard. Albus was now popping as many as twenty sherbet lemons a day. There was a good reason that since Lord Voldemort's return three years ago Albus had taken using sherbets lemons as a nervous tick and coating them with calming potions.

 

Voldemort's return had quickly plunged the Wizarding and the Muggle – although the majority of the Muggle worlds were unaware of the reason of the rise in unsolved murders and tragedies – worlds into hell.

 

Just yesterday Albus' spy in the Dark Lord's ranks Severus Snape had been murdered. Albus may have groomed Severus from the age of eleven to become his spy but he had cared for the intelligent, embittered man who constantly underplayed his bravery and ability to love even after all these years. Albus was unaware of how exactly Severus had come to be discovered. He only knew that the Dark Lord had fed them to his pet vampires. Albus almost shuddered at how painful, humiliating and hopeless that death would have been.

 

In the last war the seven clans of the British Isles had remained stubbornly neutral. The vampires refused on principle to ally themselves in a war to people who oppressed them. Albus was just relieved that they didn't join the Dark as he had expected. After all, Dark attracts Dark which is reason why neither the Ministry nor the Order tried to recruit the blood sucking monsters.

 

Severus had explained to Albus the vampires' reasoning. They were not stupid. They knew that their lives would not better if they sided with the Dark. In a world ruled by the Dark Lord the once proud vampire race – as vampires insisted they were despite the fact they were leaches – would be little more than House Elves.

 

Or at least they had been in the last war. Albus had no idea what had made the vampires change their mind. What lies the Dark Lord had promised them! Albus hadn't even been aware that Voldemort had managed to gain their allegiance. Oh Albus knew that Riddle was trying his best to sway the British vampires to his cause but until yesterday it appeared he had been unsuccessful.

 

That was until word had been obtained that vampires had murdered his spy. The only reason Albus could see was that the Dark Lord had given Severus as dinner after finding out that Severus was his spy.

 

At dawn a black raven with blood red eyes and sharp talons swooped down upon him squawking hatefully as it dropped a piece of yellowing parchment on his desk. Albus quickly cast detection spells upon the parchment that came clear of any spells apart from the ones used to make the parchment. However, the message appeared to be written in blood!

 

_Headmaster-Lord Dumbledore, Advisor of the Minister of Magic, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot_

 

_Your spy is dead!_

 

_Do not attempt to attack our people!_

 

_Any attacks will be meted out with death!_

 

_Your prejudiced society will fall. It has been foretold. I beseech you to see the error to your ways now before it is too late. It will be only you who suffers if you continue on the path you are on. This is your only warning._

 

_Just the sun cannot exist without casting shadows on the ground so Light cannot exist without Darkness. Neither can shadows exist without the sun casting them so Dark cannot exist without Light. That is the Balance and Order of all that is Magic. To go against Dark is to go against Magic herself. Tragedy befall to any who may incur Her mighty wrath!_

 

_Our kind learnt that Light must exist for us to be whole so Wizard kind will learn that Dark does not equate goodness nor Light equate evil. Take the examples of the Overlord Morgana Le Fay a Light witch daughter of a Fae and the Great Defender Myrddrin Emrys son of the Great Demon. Learn your lesson now or fall to the wrath that is Magic._

 

_Lord Ruaidri Lochlainn_ _Mac an Sagairt, Head of the Mac an Sagairt Coven_

 

The letter was finished with a red wax seal that marked the letter as having the permission of the Head of _Mac an Saggairt_ Vampire Coven. Meaning that the letter was true and Severus was dead. Their inside knowledge of the Dark was lost.

 

Albus' heart had grown weary when reading it owing to the news that his spy was dead. Albus had always known that it was a dangerous game sending Severus into enemy camp. But if they were to have any hope of stopping Voldemort they needed an insider. Once again the lives of the many outweighed the safety and happiness of one man.

 

Anyway Severus was Dark. The fact that he was allowed a wand at all was proof of the corruptness of their society. Albus didn't even taken the vampire lord's warnings into considerations. He was the Leader of the Light for Merlin's sake he wasn't going to be lectured of good and evil by a blood thirsty murderer!

 

Albus had to have this moral argument with himself many times since Severus Snape had stepped into Hogwarts. Albus had begun manipulating the boy as he was at the time so eventually he would become his spy. He done the same with Lupin and had attempted to do with Potter although not as a spy but as the Light Poster Boy to encourage Neutrals to join up.

 

Albus realised that he was going to have to start again. Find another child to replace Severus. But that could take another decade at the least. And Albus was well aware that they didn't have a decade. Already the Ministry was on the verge of collapse from inside thanks to the idiot Fudge.

 

He didn't know if anyone would be able to fit into Severus' shoes. The young man had been exactly what he was looking for from the start. Even at the tender age of eleven when most children had barely begun gaining control of their Magical Core Severus had a aura Dark enough to match the Dark Lord's.

 

Add his mistrust of Muggles thanks to his drunk of a father's negative influence he would be an ideal candidate for a Death Eater. This was the reason why Albus hadn't stepped in and stopped the abuse of Eileen Prince and Severus Snape or the constant bullying of a child. It was beneficial to him to have an angry, bitter, resentful, vengeful Severus rather than a healed Severus.

 

However, what made Albus know he was more than a Death Eater in training was the young witch he was in best friends with; a young Muggleborn girl who would be one of the first to go in the Dark Lord's new regime. Strangely enough Albus never could get a reading off of Lily's magic.

 

The final push that made Severus fall in with the Death Eaters in his house was loosing Lily as a friend. Lily and Severus had had one of their many arguments over Death Eaters, houses and friends they didn't approve of. Albus knew that they would make up again – they always did – so he attempted to implant the idea of not forgiving Severus. But apparently she was resistant. In the end Albus was forced to tell her the story of Albus and Gellert appealing to her not to go down the same route that he had gone down in the name of love. What had got to her the most was the fact that it ended with his sister dead on the ground. Apparently Severus had always had a problem with Lily's sister, Petunia – no wonder considering that she had abandoned a seven year old abused child – but Lily still loved her sister and could only see her hurt sister lashing out. Not the bitch she was even then becoming. Lily did not forgive Severus this one time for the sister who hated her.

 

Now all Albus had to do was orchestrate Lily's death which would be the incentive Severus needed to join the Order as a spy. Revenge for one you have loved and lost was always a great motivator Albus had found over the years.

 

There was a reason that Lily – and as a consequence James who wouldn't let his wife fight battles without him at her side – had managed to face Voldemort three times and more Death Eaters than Albus cared to remember.

 

The only reason he was able to do this was thanks to the weak link in the chain. Pettigrew had never been a brilliant wizard so having him under the Imperious Curse wasn't hard. As such he joined Voldemort apparently willingly and began betraying Lily and whoever happened to be with her at the time.

 

Lily's survival was a constant toothache to Dumbledore as Severus remained firmly on Voldemort's side. He just didn't understand it. He couldn't sense anything much from the Potter couple but with wands in their hands they fought inhumanly. Dumbledore never challenged them fearing what his reputation would be like if two twenty year olds' defeated him.

 

Then in august 1979 the granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney made the prophecy concerning the child born at the end of July. Severus gave the details of the prophecy to the Dark Lord. To his shock as much as Albus' it was revealed in December that Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom were both expecting children in July.

 

It could have been either of them but Voldemort chose the Potter baby thanks to Albus' meddling. Both the Potters and the Longbottoms retreated to their family Manors safe behind Family Wards for the duration of their pregnancies. The males in the families continued fighting and working.

 

Then at eleven o'clock in the morning of the thirtieth of July Neville Francis Longbottom was born. A day and a half later on the thirty-first of July at 11:59 Harry James Potter was born. Soon as Albus heard this he thought of the prophecy and in the eyes of the new parents so did they. They all knew that Harry was born exactly as the seventh month died. Lily and James attempted to keep the time of birth a secret but Albus through Pettigrew informed the Dark Lord of what had happened.

 

Albus had seen Harry briefly at the few Order meetings that the terrified parents had allowed their wanted son to attend. Albus had been quickly frightened by the sheer power of the infant. Harry Potter was both Light and Dark all rolled into one which should have been possible. Wizards were either Dark, or Neutral or Light. True they could be Dark or Light tending towards Neutral. They couldn't be both Dark and Light. It didn't work. The only reason if the baby Potter was if he had some creature inheritance that Albus had never heard of before.

 

At the age of one Albus walked in on the boy happily conversing with snake in Parselmouth. It was then that Albus decided that the Dark child had to die. He hoped Lily – Severus had already turned to their side due to the threat of Lily's life so Lily's death was no longer needed – and James would live. They were powerful, and loyal although Albus couldn't get a read on their magical signatures their auras were pure.

 

Killing off the green eyed wizard wouldn't be too hard. Voldemort already hunted him in fear of the prophecy. However, at that point Lily, James and Harry Potter were currently holed up behind masses of Family Wards and all manner of other wards some forgotten by all in the Potter Family Manor in Yorkshire. Albus knew that it was unplottable and only a direct invitation from the Potters would allow you entrance so not even using Pettigrew would have the Potters found. And as there was always one parent with Harry at all times out of fear of what would happen if they weren't around and Voldemort attacked. Perfectly understandable given the nature of the deadly threat on their one year old son but still it was inconvenient in the present circumstances.

 

Albus, however, using all his cunning and setting up several high ranking families to be betrayed by Pettigrew and killed in their homes managed to convince them that not even their Manor was safe. The best bet was to use the Fidelius Charm but could not be done for the Manor which had to many Wards which would interfere with the Charm. Complete lies but they trusted Albus so believed him. Albus naturally volunteered as the secret keeper which meant that the Potters would all have to die or Lily and James would tell the world who the real Secret Keeper was. But considering Voldemort's knack of wiping out whole families then Albus doubted he'd need to do anymore.

 

However, Albus was rejected and replaced with Black. This made Albus furious they chose a reject Dark wizard over Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin first class! But he forced himself not to show his feelings and found another way to insure that the Potter family were found and killed by Voldemort!

 

He knew nothing he could do or say would make Black betray James. Sirius Black was as loyal as well a dog and would die before even thinking of betraying the Potters. Mind magic wouldn't work. As much as Black hated to admit it he was a Black and had as such been taught Occlumency from an early age.

 

Albus had never trusted Black. He had only accepted Black in the order to keep James happy. Black was a Black meaning he had the Black family magic; the natural Darkness that had been descended from the Incubi who started their family in the ninth century. It did not matter to Albus that Black had rejected the Darkness only that he was born with it Sirius Black was still Dark so Albus would never trust him. It was the principle of it.

 

The only good thing was Albus would be in no way implacable of the Potter's deaths. But still he had to go about it another way. Once again he used the imperioed Pettigrew to obtain his goals. Pettigrew was showing to be stroke of pure genius. Pettigrew suggested to Black a ruse. Black would pretend to be the Secret Keeper whilst Pettigrew really would be. Albus of course would perform the Charm so that no one but the dead Potters and the imperioed Pettigrew would know who the real secret keeper was. And it wasn't like anyone there could do anything about it. Albus could get rid of Black and Harry Potter together as it would be Black who went down for assisted homicide and terrorism.

 

That was the only part of the plan that went right. On the morning of the first of September Black was arrested after apparently murdering Pettigrew in front of Muggle witnesses. Only Albus knew the truth that Pettigrew was alive, imperioed and living with Percy Weasley in his rat form. It was only in the summer of 1994 that Pettigrew's apparent treachery was made aware but fortunately Black killed him before he could have Veritserum administered.

 

Apart from that everything went wrong. The wrong people died and the wrong baby lived. Voldemort as expected came and murdered the adult Potters exactly as Albus wanted. Voldemort then turned his wand on the green eyed baby and the prophecy came true much to Albus' and presumably Voldemort's disgust and fury. Harry Potter did indeed vanquish the Dark Lord although really it was Lily and James' Dark and Ancient Ritual based on two willing sacrifices resulting in the murder of the attacker and the protection of the one in the rune circle. How the two had obtained the ritual Albus would never know.

 

Albus couldn't tell the public the truth. If it came out that Dark magic could be used to protect their children the Dark families would use it as the advantage claiming that Dark magic isn't bad just different. Complete lies. He had fallen for it when he was nineteen and it had ended up with his sister dead!

 

Overnight Harry James Potter was proclaimed as the Boy Who Lived; the press adored him and forgot all about the man who had seen them through the harsh years. Every Wizarding family knew his name for better or for worse. Albus was furious at the child who had eclipsed Albus' fame.

 

Albus couldn't let his fame be stolen by an infant. He needed Potter out of the way. But if it came out that the Boy Who Lived had been killed it would be a huge blow to the Light. So Albus bound the child's Dark magic leaving only fifty percent of his core working. He was no longer a threat to Albus and with the right manipulations would become Albus' puppet.

 

Then he deposited – much to complaints about suitability from the wolf and Minerva – at his aunt and uncle's home. The Dursleys Albus knew were magic hating Muggles who would make the boy's life living hell so by the time he came to Hogwarts he would be so desperate for affection he would lean to the first person who gave him such. That would be Albus, of course. He would choose the boy's friends. Couldn't have him making friends with the wrong sort and gaining ideas!

 

Albus hoped in the decade that Potter would remain with the Dursleys that Potter and away from the Wizarding Public eye would make the world forget all about him. Unfortunately fourteen years on and both the Ministry and Voldemort were still obsessed.

 

It didn't even affect them that Potter had been missing for the last seven years and been presumed dead for the last four years. Albus still had to endure witches and wizards speaking in reverence about a forgotten child who everyone but Albus hoped would return. Some like Lupin and Black wanted him because they loved the child. Others like Minerva and Molly fretted over an innocent child being abandoned. Then there was the Dark who like Albus hoped he would never return him. Then there was the rest who saw Harry Potter as some sort of messiah who would one day return and once again save them from Lord Voldemort.

 

Albus doubted that the boy was even alive. Never mind return to them. And if he did somehow appear Albus doubted he would be the hero everyone wanted him to be. There was the obvious fact that Potter's name had not been on the Hogwarts Book of Names which listed every child who was due to attend Hogwarts.

 

Albus knew this very well considering that every year on the first of July when the next year's school lists were written up Minerva, Hagrid, Black – well since the first of July 1994 anyway which was the first time he was out of prison and exonerate – and Lupin gathered around hoping against hope that Potter's name would turn up this year. Naturally it never had and Albus doubted that Harry Potter's name would ever show.

 

Potter's name being absent from the Book of names could only mean one of five things; two that were impossible, one that was unlikely, and two that were likely although Albus hoped against hope that it was one over the other or they'd all be in trouble.

 

Firstly, if a wizard child was born without magic or a connection to magic i.e. they were a squib. Albus had felt the child's magic the second he had seen him. It was very distinctive even the binding of half his magic wouldn't cause him not the registered. So that was the first of the impossible theories.

 

Secondly, if a wizard or his guardians didn't have access to the money to pay Hogwarts school fees and was not an heir the child would not be invited to Hogwarts. Again this was impossible considering that the boy was the sole heir to the Potter (which had been melded with the Gryffindor fortunes centuries ago) fortunes and the named heir to the Black vaults.

 

Thirdly, the boy was dead. This as much as no one but Albus wanted to believe it was the most likely explanation. After all how many children no matter how powerful would be able to survive in a forest for days never mind years. True the wards around Privet Drive fell that day so they were able to start searching straight away. But the fact that the wards could only mean one of two things; either he had stopped considering Privet Drive his home or was dead. Considering the boy didn't know anywhere else but school and was sure to have trust issues by then. Then the latter was probably true.

 

Albus still couldn't believe that the Dursleys had abandoned their own nephew. He would never do that to one of Aberforth's children and he was estranged from them and they were all grown up by now. Of course, the Dursleys claimed they "lost" the boy which was completely ridiculous.

 

Potter's body was never found it was true but all sorts of wild animals could have eaten him dead or alive. Albus hoped dead. Albus may be manipulative and hate Potter but he didn't want the boy to suffer more than he had to.

 

Fourth, the boy had had a run in with a vampire or a werewolf and was now a creature. Albus hoped not because then he could come back as a filthy creature. If he came back as a creature with the support of the people it could topple Albus' government.

 

Creatures were once accepted at Hogwarts but Albus had changed that when he became Headmaster. As he was in control of the Book of Names he could decide the requirements. Just like Headmaster Black had stopped Muggleborns from attending Albus stopped creatures from attending. At first it had caused an outrage as all Wizards were descended from Creatures but they couldn't do anything as Hogwarts was a Private Institution and it was up to the Headmaster what the requirements were. Now most wizards and witches had come through Hogwarts he indoctrinated – swayed – them to his way of thinking.

 

Hence, the reason for the strict laws on creatures but if Harry Potter was a werewolf or a vampire then the Ministry and the general public's opinion would change drastically in the light of their boy heroes statue whether he was Dark or not. They would never believe that their precious saviour could be a monster.

 

Fifthly, the boy had somehow nearly impossibly emigrated making his way illegally overseas to start a new life in a new country. If he was no longer a British resident then he would be transferred onto his new country's education list. But this was doubtful considering that the idea that a child under the age of eleven could illegally smuggle himself into a new country via Muggle or Magical means was insane.

 

Anyway if he had made his home in another country the whole world would now by the time he started his schooling there. After all it would bring their country fame if they had the one person to ever survive the Killing Curse in their residence. Wizards were naturally a very prideful people and couldn't help but appearing better than each other.

 

No the boy was dead!

 

Initially the boy's abandonment and subsequent disappearance and likely death had caused Albus problem. It was Albus who had vouched for sending a Magical child away from the Wizarding World which was preferred not to be done if at all possible. It wasn't like there was a lack of suitable candidates for adoption. At the point Alice Longbottom the child's godmother was still sane. She had attempted to get rights to her godson. Only to be beaten down by Albus for the greater good Albus told himself.

 

But luckily Albus had his grandfatherly persona close to hand where he pretended to be heartbroken for the child he had failed. He wore a fair amount of guilt and shock at what had happened. Stating that Albus had only wanted the best for the son of his friends and had seen how the Dursley couple doted on their son and only wanted that for him.

 

Albus got off scot free whilst the Dursley couple were sentenced to life imprisonment in one of the Muggle jails. Dudley was sent to live with his Aunt Marge who was just as vile as her brother. By now Dursley was probably as prejudiced as the rest of his family and on the fast track to prison.

 

Truthfully the Dursleys deserved everything they got. Albus had done what he believed was right for the greater good of the whole in the constant struggle against the Dark insurgents. The Dursley couple, however, were just vile bigots. If they had been wizards they would have probably been Death Eaters by now.

 

Albus had heard that Vernon had been murdered in a prison fight where he made a racist comment to one of his fellow inmates who was in for murder already. Unsurprisingly the once obese man who had slimmed down with prison food and forced labour had been killed by muscular murderer.

 

Albus shook his head once again clearing himself of these thoughts that he blamed on the fact that it was Potter's birthday today. If the boy had lived he would have been turning fifteen today and could be emancipated by now.

 

Albus still had yet to decide on a replacement for Severus. And he didn't mean staffing! Albus would encourage Horace to come back out of retirement and teach Potions once again. Albus could bring along a famous student and Horace would be begging to come back. But recruiting a new spy would be impossible. Nobody in the right mind would willingly spy on the Dark Lord especially as Severus was literally torn apart when it got out. That meant manipulating somebody in Severus' position. The problem was that all those who had been in abusive situation like Severus had been removed from those positions by Severus. Severus hated child abusers more than Lord Voldemort and James Potter put together.

 

Albus consoled himself by reminding himself in a month's time the new students would be coming. Surely there would be one Dark Slytherin who he could groom into the next spy. It would take seven years, maybe more, to complete but it would be completed.

 

Now Albus had to call an Order meeting to explain that they had lost their spy to Voldemort. Hopefully someone would have a suggestion for a new spy. Or at least some clue on how to deal with the vampire problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**THE DAY BEFORE**

It was the thirtieth of July. Longbottom's birthday grimaced Severus. Tomorrow would be Potter's birthday if damn Petunia hadn't got him killed. There was no other explanation even if Lupin and Black were happy to live in the Land of Denial. Not that he said anything. He may hate them but he felt that to mock them for Lily's son's abandonment and death would be going to far even for Severus. Plus he was Lily's son and so easily it could have been him. Luckily his mother had loved him and had always stopped Tobias from going too far.

 

Severus was currently working on burn cream for Madam Pomfrey. He smirked slightly wondering how many times the birthday boy would be using his vat of burn cream _this_ year. Severus swore that Longbottom used up more of his potions than the rest of the school put together. If it wasn't falling off his broomstick it was blowing up his fiftieth cauldron or wherever they were at now. Still at least the clumsy oath would be out of his hair by this time next year. It wasn't like Neville Longbottom could ever achieve an Outstanding in anything but Herbology! And Severus refused to allow anyone but the best back into his classroom once he had a choice to wave them goodbye or at least scare them away. Severus didn't wave at anyone!

 

That was when Severus felt his thrice damned mark burn. If Severus hadn't stupidly sworn to serve Dumbledore until either he died, Voldemort discovered his treachery (which was really the same thing) or Voldemort died Severus would be long gone. The only reason he switched sides was for Lily. Now Lily was dead. He stayed for the son she had performed Dark magic for and sacrificed herself and her husband for. But now the boy was dead too! And it was all Dumbledore 's fault. Severus wasn't an idiot he knew the old man had to have been perfectly aware of Potter's less than star quality upbringing yet had ignored. That's was what had nagged at his mind since Rita spoke about Potter's life. Why was Dumbledore glad the boy was dead?

 

Severus quickly placed his cream coloured potion under a stasis charm not wanting it to explode or go off for however long he was gone for this time. Severus then summoned his Death Eater robes replacing his teacher's robes with them and placed himself under a disillusion charm so he didn't have to answer any awkward questions with the few teachers and their families who remained behind over the holidays.

 

Severus arrived promptly at Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord had taken up residence. Nodding at Draco who looked pale and scared as he was sent upstairs he was too young for Death Eater meetings. But unless Voldemort was somehow miraculously defeated within the next two years that was about of change for the young Malfoy as he would come of age in two Junes' time.

 

Narcissa wore a blank face as he and she met eyes. But Severus knew her disgust at having her husband offering up their supposedly safe home to the monster. Not that she was stupid enough to say to either her husband or her Master.

 

Severus walked into what one of the Dining Rooms in Malfoy Manor that was commonly used as the meeting place for the Death Eaters. There was only he and MacNair from the Inner Circle and twenty from the outer circle.

 

Severus knew that whatever they were doing was going to be dangerous and would involve sacrifices. By the looks of it those involved were expendable apart from himself and Lucius. Severus gathered by this that the Outer Circle were to fight whilst the Lucius and he were there to make sure the task was done.

 

'My loyal followers,' a sibilant voice approached.

 

In the doorway stood a tall, slender, dark haired man with chiselled cheekbones and a petite nose. He wore robes of the finest silk in emerald green with silver snakes sewed onto the hems and a red glowing stone hung on a golden chain around his neck. The man would have been handsome if it had not been for his eyes that were glowing red slits in the darkened dining room; eyes that matches his pendant perfectly.

 

'We have much to discuss,' Voldemort hissed out. 'The Vampires have once again rejected swearing their allegiance to me.'

 

That didn't surprise Severus. Vampires didn't trust humans on principle – and for good reason considering how they were treated. They had allied themselves to Dark and Light Lords before only to be betrayed after their Overlord won or being reviled after their Overlord lost.

 

'I wish to make an example of them,' the Dark Lord said.

 

Severus wished this was a dream but knew it wasn't. It seemed the Dark Lord had forgotten what had happened last time around. The vampires had rejected Voldemort then as well so Voldemort had sent a troop of ten Outer Circle members to slaughter the MacDonald Clan. The vampires had thought back and the Outer Circle members slaughtered them.

 

'I wish you to attack the _Mac an Sagairt_ Coven in their Castle in Longford, Ireland,' the Dark Lord said. 'Leave none alive.'

 

Severus would have loved to point out that they were already dead. What Voldemort should have said was leave none Undead. The chances of them defeating the vampires were next to none. The _Mac an Sagairt_ may have been one of the smaller vampire covens but they were also one of the oldest having existed right back to Celtic times whilst the MacDonalds may have been bigger they were still younger than Hogwarts.

 

Severus knew that there would be there would be between twenty and forty vampires present. There are only forty vampires in the whole coven but only half of them lived in the castle. Severus hadn't heard of any young vampires being born or turned recently but after the break down of relationships between Wizards and Vampires in the middle of the eighteenth century that wasn't at all surprising.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

It wasn't long after that Severus, MacNair and the twenty Outer Circle Death Eaters. Severus hadn't had an opportunity to convey to Dumbledore what was happening. Severus knew that Dumbledore wouldn't lift a finger to help dark creatures. All he wanted from the dark creatures was for them to stay out of it. Dumbledore was fine allying himself with Light creatures like the Veela and neutral creatures like the giants but for dark creatures Severus had only sent messages requesting them to stay out of the war. Most did knowing that Voldemort wouldn't offer them any better chances after the war was over.

 

 

They arrived in the day time knowing that this was when vampires were weaker. The Dark Lord was no Gryffindor or Hufflepuff he would look out for his own ends not for fairness and nobility and an equal fight.

 

Soon as Adulka Ales the Czech wardmaster took down the wards around the castle Severus realised they had been tricked. The first set of wards though down allowing them into the grounds of the castle but the problem was that they were now stuck in the second set of wards that were programmed for people to only get out at night. These wards cast the castle in permanent darkness; the perfect conditions for Vampires to live in. It meant that the vampires could be anywhere and numerous and humans wouldn't be able to see them.

 

Severus looked at Ales who was frowning and muttering whilst muttering ancient words under her breath and etching runes on the ground with her wand. None of the wards activated meaning something or someone was stopping them.

 

'There is another ward master here,' Ales cried in accented English.

 

Ales tried to Apparate but naturally the vampire's wards stopped them. Severus knew it wasn't going to be as easy as slaughter all the vampires who lived in Mac an Sagairt Castle. Severus who hadn't wanted to participate in meaningless slaughter in the first place was scared because it meant it would be them who would be slaughtered today. And he was stuck.

 

'Take down the wards,' Severus ordered.

 

Severus had decided that if they could they would retreat. The Dark Lord would torture them for their incompetence but at least they'd be alive. It was just getting out alive which would be the problem.

 

'They are more skilled than I,' Ales said.

 

'Can you tell what the wards are doing?' Severus demanded.

 

'Keep it dark and stop anyone leaving until night falls,' Ales explained.

 

'Hold up defences until night comes,' Severus ordered. 'Then we retreat.'

 

'The Dark Lord won't like that,' sneered MacNair.

 

'What would you rather displease the Dark Lord or fall at the hands of vampires?' demanded Severus. 'Look around us we can't fight them in their own territory at night. The plan relied on slaughtering them when they were weakened by the sun's rays.'

 

MacNair didn't look happy but nodded, 'hold up defences until night comes. Then we leave.'

 

It was then that a man who was obviously a vampire his deathly pale skin, blue eyes and bared fangs the only source of light in the unnaturally dark castle ground. Severus drew his wand preparing to fight if there was any sign of attack.

 

'There will be no leaving tonight,' the vampire said softly. 'This will serve as an example for wizards who dare to attack the Mac an Sagairt clan!'

 

Suddenly Severus could see about forty beings circle around them. It became obvious that every member of the Mac an Sagairt clan and their mate had been called from whichever country they lived in to confront the threat that the Dark Lord had made.

 

Suddenly the night was lit up with the natural fire elementalism that most vampires possessed. Severus used every form of both Light and Dark magic he possessed desperately trying to hold on until nightfall.

 

Severus was struggling against a vampire of the Mac an Sagairt clan. He was a vampire with fiery red hair and pale green eyes. Old eyes that had seen more years than a wizard could ever hope to understand.

 

The vampire's physical fitness was far greater than Severus' own. Severus had tried to attack the man with legimency only to find out he was an Occlumens greater than Severus. The only thing Severus could be thankful for was the fact that the vampire was clearly no legimens. If it had been the other way round with Severus' mind being attacked when he had overpowered his invader he would have then attacked them with a legimens blow so powerful that his invade would be left no more than a vegetable.

 

Every spell that Severus seemed to hit the vampire with seemed to be absorbed into the vampire. Severus had heard before that some vampires had immunity to magic much like dragons, trolls and giants but as none had been documented in the last two hundred years Severus had come to the belief that it was a myth. Now he was forced to come to the conclusion that rare though it may it was very real.

 

Severus had begun to use the environment around him. The problem was the vampire was stronger and quicker than Severus so he flitted around everything that Severus threw at him or smashed it to pieces or simply flung it back to Severus with wordless magic.

 

The vampire seemed to be able to predict everything that Severus did. If it wasn't for the fact that Severus hadn't been able to sense any intrusions to his mind Severus would have been convinced that he was a legimens.

 

Severus had to dodge the flames that the vampire was throwing at him. The fact that the vampire was a fire elemental when Severus had never been an elemental was not good for him. Severus knew a few Death Eaters were elementals but it hadn't been in his family for many years.

 

Severus could feel himself tiring and knew it wouldn't be long before his strength and body gave in. Severus glanced longingly outside the wards. Once more Severus could see that it was still light outside.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

This little human was putting up a good fight considering Thiaderd was a vampire even if he wasn't one of the warriors of the clan. Thiadred hadn't been born into the Mac an Sagairt clan although he didn't know what clan he was born into. He knew he was a Born Vampire after all he had never been bitten yet he was a vampire.

 

Thiadred had been brought up by a local farmer who had found baby Thiadred in the burnt wreck of the local castle that had been burnt down by the witch hunters. The farmer had no idea what had happened there. They thought that he had been kidnapped and used for Black Magic.

 

It wasn't until after his old guardian had died and sixteen years old Thiadred had gone through his inheritance did Thiadred realise what he actually was. Thiadred had always known that he was stronger and faster than the other farm boys his age. He had a talent with fire and he was far paler than the other boys but there was a whole range of skin tones so it didn't bother them.

 

It wasn't until Thiadred had obtained the title of Thiadred the Bloodthirsty that he understood why. The nickname was due to the fact that a vampire child who just had undergone his Inheritance with no one to teach them how to control his or her powers was dangerous as Thiadred proved by slaughtering his village. After coming out of his bloodlust Thiadred surveyed the blood strewn village with horror.

 

Thiadred did the only thing he could and ran. Thiadred ran so far from the only home he had ever known chased as he was by witch hunters. It wasn't until Thiadred found his mate, the son of Lord Mac an Sagairt of Longford that Thiadred finally found a home that he had never left.

 

He never did find out what clan he originally belonged to although he had tried many times. The Lord after hearing Thiadred's story and had tried to find information on the executed vampires. But at that time Vampire wars were common and there was no real clan structure in many places.

 

Thiadred finally got an advantage over the human sinking his fangs to the human's thin neck. Thiadred had no intention of letting this human go. Thiadred hadn't had fresh human blood for too long.

 

Thiadred was brought up amongst non-magical humans he refused to prey on the innocent. He had no qualms draining those who attacked his clan or rapists and murderers but not the innocent. He knew that there were some who didn't see it Thiadred's way even in the clan but so long as they didn't attract unwanted attention to the clan it wasn't seen as a concern.

 

A little known fact about the blood letting between a human and a vampire was that the vampire received the memories of human. Thiadred had heard of intellectuals that found human intellectuals whether magical or non magical and took a sip of their blood – they didn't need to drain them dry to gain their memories – in order to increase their own knowledge.

 

Unsurprisingly as Thiadred began to drink Severus Tobias Snape's – for that was the human's name – blood memories began to assault Thiadred's mind. What he saw wasn't what he expected to see. Thiadred had expected to see the memories of a racist, Death Eater bastard. Severus was in no means a kind man but he did try to redeem himself from childhood mistakes despite manipulations from all sides.

 

Thiadred saw a small, scared child hiding from his father's fists. The only solace he had was a red haired witch in amidst the pain. He attempted to help his broken mother heal and took beatings for her.

 

Then Thiadred saw Severus' school days. Severus becoming an outcast from his own house for not being so called pure. The constant bullying from others outside Slytherin for no other reason than the fact that Severus' magic was naturally Dark or for being sorted into Slytherin House. The bullying should have been stopped by the teachers but he was repeatedly punished for the so called Marauders actions again and again and again.

 

Lily Evans turning her back on Severus because of a moment of anger brought about by humiliation. Lily Evans who would become mate to Severus' tormenter, James Potter, which was something Severus could never forgive.

 

Then there was Eileen Snape's death at the hands of his father. It was then that Severus joined forces with Lord Voldemort. A teenaged boy, hurt broken, and desperate for revenge perfect recruitment material for Voldemort.

 

Then there was Severus' first raid where he was expected to murder a Muggle six year old girl. Severus did not. He obliviated the Death Eaters who accompanied him to believe he had done as he had asked. Then Severus deposited her in a Muggle orphanage after ridding her of all her memories to that day in an effort to protect her.

 

Severus was too frightened, alone and mistrusting to go to anyone. He knew the Ministry of Magic was hopeless. They were too corrupted by rich Death Eaters to do anything but tell rich Death Eaters who would tell the Dark Lord.

 

It was only when he told the Dark Lord the prophecy that he didn't understand the meaning of which caused his old friend, her husband and more specifically her son that caused Severus to beg for help from Dumbledore. Dumbledore did so in return for spying for Dumbledore on Voldemort whilst Voldemort believed that he was spying on Dumbledore for him.

 

Severus only lived his double life for little more than a year. It ended with his best friend and husband being killed. The boy was sent to his jealous aunt, her husband and his cousin. Severus continued to work as teach.

 

Severus' loneliness after Lily's death was only countered by the Slytherin charges in his care. Severus looked after all the children in Hogwarts particularly in Slytherin. If there children who were abused, self harming, suicidal, drug abusing, or anything else Severus was the first one to help. Severus, also, tried to change the children who had been brought up by blood purists and Death Eaters to convince them of the fact that Muggles, Muggleborns and creatures were more just animals.

 

Then came the news that Harry Potter had disappeared in Alice Holt Forrest in surrey when he was seven years old. It turned out that the so called Boy Who Lived had been abused and neglected by his relatives. Dumbledore claimed to know but Severus didn't believe it in the slightest.

 

This made Thiadred think of something else. The Longstreak Dark Elf clan of Alice Holt Forrest in Surrey had a small child wander through the wards. Wards that disallow anyone but one of elf blood to enter or had their magical signature being registered by the Clan leader. After a blood test had been performed it was found that the child was the heir of the Shadowmage Dark Elven kingship through his father and the Dlartanseer Light Elven kingship.

 

The child was lost in the same forest never again to be seen by humans. Both had abusive relatives. Thiadred had never met the young King but how many seven year olds could be lost in the same forest to never be found again?

 

Then in 1992 Voldemort's return and Severus' return to spying whilst Severus tried to keep his students out of the Death Eater armies and away from spying from Dumbledore. He had smuggled more than one child out of the country to one of his properties that Voldemort was unaware of.

 

Then the planned attack on the Mac an Sagairt clan that Severus never wanted to participate in. He understood only too well what it was like to be little more than a slave under a wizard's control. Never mind Severus' natural self protection.

 

Thiadred looked down at the man who had fainted due to blood loss. Thiared couldn't kill a man like this no matter what the man may think of himself. Severus Tobias Snape was a lot more brave and good than Severus thought he was.

 

Before Thiadred even realised what he was doing Thiadred had drawn a knife across his wrist. Thiadred held his bleeding wrist to the unconscious man making the man swallow his blood turning him into what Thiadred had been born as.

 

Thiadred wasn't worried. Thiadred had done this only once before and that was when he was only fifty years old. Killian had died after taking up arms against Grindelwald. Killian had been like a son to Thiadred. Thiadred had half brought up the Irish boy since he was a toddler orphaned by the repeated Viking raids.

 

After Thiadred was finished transferring his blood to the no longer human he picked Severus off the ground. Thiadred intended to take him back to his section of the castle. But he was stopped by his red headed Head of the Coven looking unhappily back at him.

 

'I am sure, Thiadred, that there is a reason that you have changed an enemy of our clan,' Ruaidri Mac an Sagairt said quietly.

 

'I do not believe that Severus Tobias Snape is an enemy,' Thiadred replied.

 

'I see,' Ruaidri said eyes giving away nothing. 'May I ask why you think that?'

 

Thiadred began speaking about what he had seen when he had bit Severus. His clan leader no longer looked displeased but was still frowning. Thiadred knew that there would be no trouble with what he had done. By that point it was the only just thing he could have done.

 

'Take him to you and Conan's wing,' ordered the Lord. 'The Dark Lord believes he is dead so to must the Light Lord.'

 

Conan had heard the two talking and came up to greet his mate. Thiadred was distracted by the blood that was still on his mate's fangs. Conan smirked flirtatiously at Thiadred's stare making Thiadred once more glad that he couldn't blush.

 

'So you saved a Death Eater's life, why?' asked Conan.

 

Thiadred sighed again wondering how many times he'd have to tell the story of Severus Snape before people stopped questioning why he had saved a Death Eater's life. Not that he planned to tell anyone else apart from the Lord of his clan and his mate. It was only those two who had the right to know. Not even the two Romans that Killian had turned many centuries ago.

 

Conan nodded by the end, 'put him in Killian's room.'

 

'Are you sure?' asked Thiadred.

 

Both of them knew how much Killian had meant to the other. They had never had children. They didn't know why. It wasn't like they were infertile and everyone knew that creatures unlike humans could conceive with another of the same sex even wizards who were so distantly descended for creatures were still capable of the same thing. But they had never been so blessed and no one could tell why especially as contraceptive potions were a very new invention.

 

'I'm sure,' Conan said. 'It seems Mr Snape needs it more than Killian's memory.'

 

Conan was right of course as he often was. That was what Conan and Thiadred spent much of the night doing preparing for Snape. They knew that Severus shouldn't be allowed to go leave the castle not until they were sure that he wouldn't loose control and attack a human. But ultimately it would be up to Severus. Thiadred had no wish to be anything like either Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore. Both who had been Severus' masters for so many years.

 

Thiadred wasn't sure if he believed in the idea that some Turned Vampires who'd had bad lives before saw vampirism as a new life, a new birth, an escape. But for Severus Snape's sake he hoped that this would ring true.

 

The last thing was to fetch enough bottle human blood for Severus. As he got used to his thirst Severus could be weaned off pure human blood apart from injury and ill health and special occasions of course. Instead he would drink like most of the Mac an Sagairt clan animals blood and blood replenishing potions.

 

'Ruaidri says there will be a Clan Meet at midnight,' Conan said. 'He's declared war on Voldemort and Dumbledore.'

 

'Dumbledore?' asked Thiadred.

 

'He sent Dumbledore a letter saying that they know Severus is a spy and is dead,' Conan said.

 

'Dumbledore will assume we have sided with the Dark Lord,' Thiadred understood. 'Are we still allied with the Dark Elves, Fire Elves, Forrest Elves, Fire Sprites and Air Sprites?'

 

'Our alliances shall be discussed at the Meet,' Conan said.

 

They were interrupted by the first stirring the newly dead vampire had made since he had been almost drained by Thiadred the morning before. Thiadred could only hope that Severus would take news of his Vampirism better than some did.

 

'I'll go,' whispered Conan. 'This is something you should do alone.'

 

Thiadred nodded distracted waiting for Severus Snape to wake up. Newly Blooded vampires were always different; some took their vampirism well, some different, some were little better than beasts, others were most in control. Given Severus' magnificent control of his mind Thiadred doubted that he'd have much hardship controlling his more primal instincts. But the time for thought was over.

 

Severus Snape was awake and hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus awoke throat burning with a primal hunger that he could not identify. Severus had never felt anything like this before in his whole life. It was not comparable to anything he had ever experienced before. The only thing it came close to was when his drunken father and broken mother forgot to feed him for a number of days. But it was nothing like this.

 

Severus did not open his eyes but he could hear so much more than he could ever before. All of Severus' senses seemed to be heightened. He could smell something delicious on the table Severus could sense beside him.

 

Severus moved quicker than he thought he could move to reach for the smell that his whole being craved. Severus crabbed the bottle and guzzled the thick liquid down not caring for appearance or that the liquid was dribbling down his chin. Severus was acting with primal instincts not thinking about what or why he was doing this. It was only later when he came back to himself that Severus would understand what had happened to him before he woke or why he was behaving so out of the rigorous control that Severus lived his life by.

 

'Easy there, Severus,' a soft masculine voice said.

 

Severus still had his mouth around the bottle drinking the delicious substance looked towards the deathly pale man opposite to him with a low growl glowering and retreating with the bottle of delicious food. If Severus had been acting with his usual control he would never had acted like this and later would be ashamed of his lack of his control. However, the man didn't react to growl seeming to have expected it.

 

Flashes of memories flowed back to Severus as though through a very long, dark tunnel. Severus and the deathly pale man had fought Severus knew. Severus had lost. He'd attacked the man – the vampire's – castle.

 

Severus suddenly realised he was in a room with a vampire that Severus – and the other Death Eaters – had tried to kill along with his entire coven. And he was still somehow alive? The knowledge of the danger Severus might be in kicked in Severus' survival instincts which caused his fangs to drop but thankfully to Severus brought his mind back to himself. Severus began to organise his mind behind his Occlumency shields which had changed become thicker almost overnight.

 

Severus had an inkling what had changed and what the liquid he had just drunk like a starving man was. But he didn't want to think like that. He had one encounter with a Being before as a child and it had given Severus a lifelong fear of Beings of all shapes and sizes especially ones that saw humans as food. No matter how civilised they may be under normal conditions.

 

'Why am I still alive?' asked Severus.

 

The vampire smiled but it didn't reach his pale green eyes making for a decidedly creepy effect. If Severus hadn't been used the Dark Lord and his Death Eater army Severus would have probably been far more affected. Fortunately of unfortunately depending on your view point Severus had been so didn't react to that chilling smile.

 

'You're not,' the vampire said simply.

 

Severus knew he had been right he was a vampire; a bloodthirsty vampire, a bloodthirsty, feral, out of control vampire. He knew that Dark creatures weren't evil as Dumbledore, the Ministry and the whole bloody Light claimed nor were they little better than slaves as Voldemort thought of them. But he still feared them and to be one Severus didn't know what to think about himself.

 

'I'm a vampire,' Severus said coolly.

 

Severus may have received considerably shocking news but he wasn't going to start acting like a stupid Gryffindor and show his feelings. Severus may feel but he rarely showed emotions around people unless he trusted them. Severus didn't trust people easily.

 

'Yes,' agreed Thiadred sagely. 'I am Thiadred, Severus, your sire and your teacher. You are, of course, free to go whenever you wish.'

 

 

'But?' Severus asked warily knowing that this was too good to be true.

 

'All I ask is you wait until I say you are ready to go,' Thiadred replied cryptically. 'You saw how you reacted to that bottle of blood. How do you think you would react if it was one of the children you care so much about?'

 

If Severus' blood was still flowing it would have flown out of his face. He understood that the vampire – his sire – was correct. He couldn't risk meeting humans especially the children he had spent so many years protecting until he had control over his newfound powers and lusts.

 

Severus nodded unhappily, 'I'll stay.'

 

'Good,' Thiadred for some reason seemed genuinely happy about this. 'There are no humans present so you do not need to worry about that. You are the only one who needs to learn control. It's always better that way or you have two young vampires struggle for dominance meaning a lot of fight. You are an Occlumens I believe.'

 

It wasn't a question Severus could tell by Thiadred's tone but still he nodded anyway. Thiadred looked pleased by this skill. Severus wondered why after all he knew that Thiadred was an Occlumens. He wondered if there were clan secrets he would be expected to keep.

 

'Good, that means you'll have natural inbuilt control from your human life always good when it comes to getting a grip on your primal instincts,' Thiadred explained. 'Hopefully your response to insults and challenges won't be to snarl and bite as a lot of young vampires are. Still don't be surprised if you growl or hiss at times.

 

'What do I do all day – err – night?' asked Severus not wanting to just sit around waiting for his sire.

 

Thiadred smiled, 'you are not one who will sit around doing nothing, good, I do not tolerate laziness. There is a library on the second floor. I am sure as a Potions and Defence Master you will be able to continue your research from there. You could produce potions for the creatures in our society which will keep gold in your vaults. Goblins do not condemn you for your species! I will not and cannot interfere in your accounts. My job is to teach and protect you.'

 

'You say as if it is separate to the Wizarding World?' asked Severus curiously.

 

Thiadred smiled, 'we were excluded from the Wizarding World long ago so we have created our own structure among the different species that were once allied to the Wizarding World. We have a school which you may work at if you so wish when you are ready, shops and towns.'

 

Severus liked the idea of returning to teaching, eventually. He enjoyed teaching. He couldn't tolerate lazy students but he had no problems with those who tried their best as long as they put in their effort. The only problem was with children of Death Eaters he had to pretend to be hateful to anyone who wasn't Dark. Severus hated it. This might be a chance where his reputation wasn't know to become the teacher that the children needed.

 

'We'll have to see if there are any jobs when the time comes,' Thiadred said.

 

'I'm a spy,' Severus began.

 

'I know,' Thiadred said. 'I saw your memories when I took your blood.'

 

'Is that the case with all vampires?' Severus asked scientific mind taking over once more.

 

'Naturally,' Thiadred said crisply. 'Now down to business: Lord Mac an Sagairt has sent Dumbledore a letter decreeing your death. I am sure by now that he will believe we were have joined the Dark Lord and fed you when the Dark Lord discovered your duplicity. The Light always expects all Dark creatures and wizards to ally together despite the fact that not all of us are tolerable of each other or agree with each other's beliefs. It is like saying all humans are going to ally together because they are of the same race,' Thiadred finished passionately. 'Lord Mac an Sagairt has also sent back MacNair's head – he always did have a fondness of taking creatures head's off now the same has happened to him,' Thiadred smirked in a very satisfied way that was full of bloodlust that Severus remembered seeing on his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's faces on countless occasions. Severus wondered if he'd had the same look before. 'The Dark Lord will now be of the impression that we have killed everyone he sent. He does not know or need to know about your survival or Changing. Naturally the Change has removed any imperfections from you including the Dark Mark and it's bond to a human,' here Thiadred sneered.

 

Severus was shocked but not displeased at how things had turned out regarding the Dark Mark at least. He was no longer bound to the Dark Lord! It was something Severus had spent almost twenty years regretting and wishing he could tear his arm off but now it was gone and never coming back. If Severus was any other wizard he'd be jumping for joy and shouting jubilantly. As it was Severus' lips quirked a bit in what in Severus Tobias Snape would be counted as a smile.

 

His oath to Dumbledore had broken since Potter had died due to Dumbledore's mistakes and manipulations regarding Lily's son. If Potter miraculously did turn up alive after all these years Severus' oath would still be broken as Dumbledore had failed to protect the boy. Severus' wording was to "help" Dumbledore protect Potter as Dumbledore had failed to protect Potter it made the vow null and void Severus no longer was bound to him. Unfortunately it didn't affect Dumbledore as he had not vowed to protect the boy.

 

'For now we have a Clan Meet to attend,' Thiadred said, 'since we have just declared war on the Dark Lord and most likely Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic it will be a full blown war council. There was a Clan Meet and a Council Meeting at the Dark Lord's return. The conclusion was that we would up our protection but not get involved in a human war where neither side will increase our relations with British wizards. You have a wealth of personal experience with the Dark Lord that will come in useful which will help us in the upcoming events.'

 

Severus wasn't left with any choice but to follow the vampire to what the war council as he was requested. They arrived in a large dining hall where an old round table inscribed with a Celtic design that enough seats for them all had been laid out for Severus and all who had been in the battle – slaughter – yesterday apart from the few sentries that Severus had seen yesterday.

 

Severus wasn't surprised to see the majority of the vampires glaring at him mistrustfully. He would have done the same in their position. After all he had been with the group of Wizards who had launched an attack on them just yesterday even if he was now a vampire. Still Severus couldn't control the growl that ripped out of his throat at their glares. Severus who had always had a very good control over his emotions was ashamed of his outburst and quickly quieted down.

 

'You will sit next to me,' Thiadred ordered not commenting on the growl.

 

Severus did as he was told as he was well out of his comfort zone here it was best to follow his sire's lead. Severus was surprised at how comfortable doing so was. Severus supposed it was his newfound instincts to naturally follower his sire.

 

'What's he doing here?' growled said vampire with thin red hair and green eyes flashing her fangs.

 

Severus growled back at this vampire woman not liking the challenge and feeling the urge to fight but knowing it was instincts forced them down. Thiadred laid a calming hand on Severus shoulder causing Severus to scowl. He wasn't a child and resented being treated as such. He supposed that by vampiric terms he was a child considering he was only newly turned. It wasn't like he was going to attack the woman. He had more control than that! However, it wasn't Thiadred who answered the woman's comments.

 

'He is here on my invitation, Niamh,' Lord Mac an Sagairt had sat down.

 

'He's a Death Eater,' Niamh said outraged.

 

'Spy,' Severus spoke for the first time. 'I was a spy.'

 

Severus wasn't stupid enough to mention Dumbledore's name – not to vampires who Dumbledore had condemned and persecuted for what they were born as. He had always wondered why Dumbledore the champion of prejudice was the person who condemned whole races to exile and discrimination for what they were born as because of their natural Dark magic. Not that Severus particularly liked Dumbledore since he had found out about Lily's son at the hands of his relatives or even before because of his own childhood.

 

It was then that Severus had compared Harry and his life stories; both children from abusive households who Dumbledore needed. Severus had seen many times in his course of his career as a teacher how many abused children longed for a caring adult figure. Dumbledore had been that figure to Severus as a child even if he never removed Severus from his father.

 

And he was sure the same could be said about what would happen if Potter hadn't been abandoned in the woods and left to die. Severus knew that the chance of the boy surviving was next to nil especially as he was no longer on the List of Names. Minerva blamed herself for not stopping Albus leaving the child because she knew what the Dursleys were like. Severus, however, blamed Dumbledore and only Dumbledore.

 

The only reason he remained was for the children that had come to depend on him, the way that Severus had never had anyone to depend on growing up. Severus had with Minerva made sure that children from all four houses were in safe homes from then on in. The only consolation was that Dumbledore was no longer trusted in handling children's home life by the Ministry so he couldn't stop Minerva and Severus from removing children from abusive or neglectful homes. He worried what would happen to the children now that he had "died".

 

He hoped Minerva would be able to keep Albus at bay without him. But that thought left him almost immediately. Minerva was the most stubborn woman Severus had ever came to meet. She had all the good qualities of Gryffindor; loyalty, bravery, chivalry without the recklessness, rule breaking, lack of respect for authority figures. True Severus had never heard anything about what she was like as a child but he couldn't see her much different. Probably like a Granger who loved Quidditch.

 

'I saw Severus' memories when I bit him,' Thiadred said. 'I saw what lead him to become a Death Eater and what lead him to betray them. No I will not tell you before you ask,' Thiadred said sharply as mouths opened. That is Severus' business and no one's elses. I have told my mate and Lord Mac an Sagairt Severus' story. They are the only one's who need to know. If you want to know more ask Severus but if he doesn't want to answer then that is up to him.'

 

Severus scowled at this point. Severus had always hated anyone knowing an iota of his life. Opening up to Lily had been the hardest part of his life. The fact that three vampires knew didn't sit well with Severus one bit. But Severus couldn't do anything about it. The fact that Thiadred hadn't announced his story to the whole Clan made Severus respect him a little. He supposed that Thiadred would have had to tell his mate. Severus hadn't had a relationship but he knew that secrets did the relationship no favours. He had to explain his more than questionable reactions to his Lord if Severus was to stay so he supposed that Thiadred had no choice but to tell.

 

Lord Mac an Sagairt nodded, 'I know the story. Severus is under my protection. If there are any arguments you will bring them to me. Understand?'

 

'Yes, Lord Mac an Sagairt,'s and 'Yes, _Ruaidri_ ,'s filled the chamber but Severus saw scowling, fanged faces obviously nobody was happy about the Lord Mac an Sagairt's decision.

 

'Good,' Lord Mac an Sagairt said, 'now down to business. I am sure you have heard that I have declared war with the Dark Lord.'

 

'I am not sure if that was the best idea, Ruaidri,' said the pale woman beside the Lord.

 

'The Dark Lord would have taken your response to the attack as a declaration of war despite sending MacNair's head back,' Severus spoke up trying to prove to them by action that he wasn't going to betray them to the Dark Lord. 'He considered your rejection a declaration of war which is why he sent an attack to make an example to all Vampires that rejection would cause slaying. Hopefully causing the remaining Vampires to fear him and join him out of fear. The Dark Lord is of the opinion if you are not with him your against him. I do not know if implying to Dumbledore that you have joined the Dark Lord was wisest decision, my Lord.'

 

Severus tensed up knowing that if it had been the Dark Lord he had said this to Severus would have already found himself on the floor under the cruciatus curse. To Severus' surprise the vampire Lord didn't react but to smirk.

 

'Misinformation,' the vampire Lord said. 'The Light Lord believes that there is only one other side. He has no idea that there is a new side being formed.'

 

'A new side?!' Severus asked surprised he hadn't heard of a third side to the war.

 

'Last night I attended a meeting on Avalon organised by the new King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage of the Light and Dark Elves,' Lord Mac an Sagairt announced.

 

'He will have personal reasons to want to defeat Voldemort,' Thiadred muttered.

 

Lord Mac an Sagairt raised his eyebrows, 'have you go more information on the Elvin King, Thiadred?'

 

'No, but Severus does,' Thiadred said.

 

Severus frowned at this point. Severus hadn't even known that Pure-Elves still existed in the British Isles. A witch or wizard hadn't seen them since the fifteen century which coincided with when the House Elf trade began. People said that House Elves were Elvin criminals bound and sold by the Elves themselves which had made Elves the topic of much disgust. To sell your own species even if they were criminals was seen by many as the proof of their Dark intentions which was the reason used to arrest Elves on sight. But the fact that House Elf trade and the disappearance of the Elves coincided was suspicious to say the least to Severus. Severus had long since suspected that the Elves had retreated in fear of Wizards.

 

'Thirty-five years ago the Dark and the Light Elves were in the midst of a bloody war between themselves,' Thiadred explained mainly for Severus' benefit. 'When both Kings conceived a child they sent their children, Elvin magic and heritage bound, to human society so that they would only be registered as wizard and witch by the Wizards as they still had some magic unbound. Their magic would become unbound upon turning fifteen, however, they chose to reject their heritage in favour of their human magic and bound it again until the Wizarding War caused them to unbind their magic so that they could use their powers to their full advantage for the good of the Wizarding War and the Light side. They were smart enough to never reveal their heritage to their human friends and allies especially the should be Queen of the Dark Elves. The Heir to the Dark throne and the Heir to the Light throne never returned to the Avalon home of the Elves before they died by the killing curse. Their only son and heir was brought up in the Muggle world by abusive non-magicals. In August 1987 he was found by the Dark Elven Longstreak Clan in Alice Holt Forrest where he had been abandoned.'

 

Severus froze at the tale of the young Elvin King that Severus had thought he'd never heard of before. He knew why Thiadred had thought he knew about the Elvin King. The young Elvin King had been lost and found in the same place as Harry Potter had around the same time.

 

Severus recalled everything he knew of Lily and Potter. Lily had never looked like any of her family. Mr Evans was a short, thin, tanned, brown haired man with eyes of the darkest blue. Mrs Evans was a tall, curvy woman with blonde curls and pale blue eyes. Petunia was tall, blonde with pale blue eyes like her mother but with the thin face and body of her father.

 

Lily, on the other hand, was tall, slender, pale with curly fiery red hair and eyes of the most emerald green that Severus had ever seen. It explained a lot if Lily had been adopted especially the fact that there was no record of Squibs marrying into either side of the family. Lily had looked up her family tree when they were thirteen trying to find out what House she belonged to. Severus wondered if that's where some of Petunia's bitterness towards her beautiful younger sister came from because she was adopted.

 

Severus didn't know James apart from his schoolyard tormenter. But at the way he went on about his parents Severus couldn't believe that James knew he was adopted. James must at the very least be Magically adopted otherwise he wouldn't have become Lord Potter when his parents died when he was still a teenager. It was that or the Potters had a lot of secrets.

 

'Harry Potter?' Severus asked sharply.

 

'Unless a young elf and a young wizard were both abandoned by abusive non-magicals at the age of seven in the same forest in the same month,' Thiadred said drily.

 

There were snorts of disbelief at this point. Severus hadn't felt this light in years. Lily's son whom Severus had long believed dead was alive. It had only taken giving up his humanity to find out the truth about what had happened to Harry Potter.

 

Severus knew that Potter unlike his parents would never have chosen his human upbringing over his Elvin blood. His human upbringing was full of pain and hatred whilst his Elvin blood was a connection to the family he had lost and Severus doubted that the Elves would have brought up their future king in anything but splendour. All in all the Wizarding World would never see Harry Potter again only King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. It would most likely help the Being image of having Harry Potter as one of them. The Ministry would bend over backwards to gain the Prophecy Child as an ally. It was only getting Dumbledore's support at a half Dark child that would delay that fact.

 

'It would certainly appear that Potter and the Elvin King are indeed the same people,' agreed Lord Mac an Sagairt. 'It would mean that without the appropriate treaty and compensation that the Elves could not by their own laws stand with the Dark Lord. Never mind Potter's own feelings for the loss of his parents. It certainly explains the reasons that as soon as King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage came of age he began gathering alliance against the Dark Lord and forming a third side.'

 

'He'll only be fifteen,' Severus pointed out frowning.

 

'Elves come of age at fifteen,' a blonde woman said.

 

'The boy has been prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord,' Severus added in.

 

'What over alliances have we?' asked the dark red haired woman.

 

'All six Elvin factions have united under Dlartanseer-Shadowmage's banner,' Lord Mac an Sagairt said. 'The MacDonalds, the Bréifne, and the Dobunni vampire clans have allied to Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. The largest the werewolf packs apart from Greyback have allied,' growled Lord Mac an Sagairt eyes glowing.

 

Severus couldn't help the growl that came out of his chest but several others did the same so it didn't matter too much. Severus didn't know if it was his new vampire instincts or his hatred for Lupin that made him react that way. Considering most vampires in the room reacted in the same way Severus would guess it was the Vampirism.

 

'The Sprites have also naturally joined the alliance,' Lord Mac an Sagairt.

 

'They often ally with the Elves,' a red haired girl said.

 

'Indeed, Molly,' Lord Mac an Sagairt agreed. 'The Goblin King has financially agreed to support them. However, they will not risk their banks until they are clear that they are on the winning side. The Old Dwarfan Kings have supported us with gold, weapons and warriors. The few Nymphs and Satyrs will prevent Death Eaters from entering their lands and send them to the nearest outpost but will not fight themselves as they are a peaceful folk. They will offer their Healers to us should our own healers fail.'

 

'What do you reckon Apuli will do?' asked Molly.

 

Severus had heard of Apuli the Transylvanian vampire who overall leader of vampires worldwide. Dumbledore had sent him a letter requesting him to stay out of the war which so far he had done so. Severus had pointed out that it would be more advantageous to have the vampires on their side and not just sitting out of the war. Dumbledore and the majority of the Light refused to ally themselves with Dark creatures. Only Alastor had felt it would be a better strategy to have powerful vampire warriors allied to them. The wolf outright refused to be in the same room as a vampire. Severus and Alastor – for once in agreement with each other – hadn't agreed but couldn't convince Dumbledore to change his mind.

 

Lord Mac an Sagairt, 'the High Lord has already sent warriors to that alerted us to the Death Eater insurgents and picked them off from the outside. They are still guarding us as we talk. He may not wish to get involved in a British problem personally. However, the Greyback allied with the Dark Lord and the new Alliance of Beings may force his fangs.'

 

'Molly, you trained as a warrior in Alba Iulia,' Lord Mac an Sagairt. 'Make contact with Apuli and his clan to see what affect this second attack on our people due to the High Vampire's refusal to ally himself with a _human_ Dark Lord who seeks to control us yields.'

 

'Yes, Father,' Molly said.

 

'Do we have any alliances on the international front?' asked a vampire with matted black hair.

 

Lord Mac an Sagarit nodded, 'yes, Gabriel, several vampire covens and Elvin clans have supported us especially those in France who do not want the war to spill over to their territory.'

 

There was more talk on what the current plan was before the Clan meet moved onto trade, feeding grounds, blood banks, money and other such things. Severus listened attentively wanting to know more about the civilisation and Clan he had just joined. However, it was Potter and a desire to meet him that dominated Severus' mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

King Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage of the Dark and Light Elves of the British Isles otherwise known as Lord Harry James Potter was current pacing in his chambers. The Elvin King was known to his friends simply as Harry something that he hadn't quite managed to shake from his human life.

 

Images of might be futures flickered before his verdant green eyes. The five choices that were open to him which would bring such different futures and he had no idea what to choose. His advisors had different opinions about his plans though most felt the fifth option would be best but it just didn't sit well with Harry.

 

The first choice was joining the Dark. That was out for obvious reasons. His people would never agree to peace with the person who had murdered their would be King and Queen who had united the Elvin nation after a two hundred year war, a war that had started in the mid seventeenth century.

 

Never mind Harry's own personal feelings towards the man who had taken his parents from him. The man who had sentenced him to six years of hell with his mother's adopted sister, her obese husband and son. How Harry hated them.

 

If it weren't for the attack thanks to the _Prophet's_ bloody fortune telling. Harry was a seer. It was unknown to most but Seer's and Prophet's held each other in low regard but people considered them the same. Seer's saw and remembered everything; so many futures all existing at one time. Prophets couldn't remember their prophecies, not all prophecies would come true depending on the decisions made surrounding the prophecies, and their wording was so obscure that the truth could be construed differently by everyone that made it. True prophets didn't have the constant headaches that Seer's had.

 

Harry shook his head back to the point on hand. The most important thing about Voldemort was the fact his people were slaves. Unlike vampires and werewolves they could literally be made into slaves.

 

That's what House Elves were even though most wizards had forgotten. He was safe from that fate now thankfully. It was only children whose magic and inheritance was still free and wild that could be taken, morphed, controlled, and bound to wizards. Then their children would suffer the same fate; children conceived not through Mating but orders. Harry had always considered it to be rape. His people were raped, beaten and enslaved by the Wizards.

 

For all these reasons joining the Dark side in this Wizarding War was out. That was without Harry's own Dark side thirsting for the revenge for the Wizard who had murdered his mother and father. That left four other choices.

 

Next was staying out of the war all together. That was quite impossible considering the fact that his people – especially the Dark Elves – were baying for Voldemort's blood. Also, if he did nothing the state of his people would remain as it always had been.

 

Thirdly, there was joining the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't do that considering that his people were considered an enemy to the state. They were to be arrested on sight. Harry knew why, of course, they feared that if the common people knew what they had done to the once proud Elvin nation they would be held in disdain.

 

Fourthly, there was joining the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't like the idea of the Order winning where all forms of Dark magic whether malignant or benign would still be banned. Dark creatures like Harry – who was both – and his mother and all Dark Elves would still be feared and persecuted by the Wizarding World.

 

The fifth option was the option that Harry liked the least. Not because of the fact that he knew it wouldn't work. Because unlike the rest of the plans Harry knew this would work. But because of what he would have to do to see it through; the innocent who would die.

 

The fifth option was the wait until the Ministry had fallen. Harry and his allies would then save the Wizarding World claiming that they couldn't watch their neighbours suffer and do nothing. They had previously thought the Ministry of Magic would be able to handle the Dark Lord but when it came clear that was impossible they came to their aid.

 

After the Dark Lord had fallen the Elves would remould the Ministry of Magic and the new Magical World in the way they liked. Not bad but different more on par with Europe and America; a government without corruption, bribery, and prejudice as much as possible anyway. It would be hard but with the threats dead or imprisoned it would be possible.

 

Of course, they wouldn't rule it like a dictatorship and make it clear to the wizards that they had no wish to take over. Only to help rebuild the Wizarding World were bigots like the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters couldn't have a foot hold. He was sure that when they realised that the King of Elves was the Boy Who Lived come to save them that it wouldn't be too hard to convince them.

 

Then inspiration struck him as it often did. The new idea – the new choice – opened up futures. He couldn't tell exactly what futures they were as there were others involved who would have decisions to make. But he could see that it was better than the rest of his idea because it was a mixture of them all.

 

Harry made his way quickly to the centre tower where he knew he would find his Great Uncle and teacher. Undion Dlartanseer had been reagent from when his brother and sister in law – Harry's grandparents – until a few days ago when Harry had been crowned.

 

He and his Mate had brought Harry up when he was a scared, broken child. Harry had been there when their second son was born. As well as the day when the boy was just a year old had been on their annual trip to the Light Elvin Clans had been kidnapped by humans. Harry didn't know where he was but he knew he'd be a House Elf. It was this more than anything that made Harry want to go through with his plan.

 

'Uncle Undion,' Harry called.

 

Harry walked into his Uncle's workshop. Since Draugdhuddon had been kidnapped Uncle Undion had barely left his workshop apart from to deal with running the kingdom. He hadn't come out since Harry had been elected King. He ate, slept, worked and lived in his workshop.

 

His mate, Uncle Hadian, wasn't much better. He stayed in his Wand and Staff shop in Magic Alley. True Magical Creatures by Wizard laws weren't allowed wands unless they had been sanctioned by a member of the Wizagamot. But why should they listen to corrupt bigots?

 

Harry knew that he was the only thing keeping them together. It was why he chose to reside in the Light Palace in the South of Avalon instead of the Dark Palace in the North. He didn't know how much good he was doing especially now that Harry had come of age.

 

It was partly his Great Uncles and his young Uncle that he was doing what he was doing. Harry wasn't an idiot he knew that chances were they wouldn't return the Elves to their rightful home. But they would likely return _some_ trying to blag that they had returned them all and hopefully Draugdhuddon would be one of them.

 

'Haralith,' Uncle Undion said.

 

Even as Uncle Undion attempted to smile it did not reach his dark blue eyes that hadn't truly smiled in three years. Uncle Undion was the only one of their close family who insisted on calling Harry Haralith. It was Uncle Undion who picked Harry's Elvin name and refused to call him anything else.

 

_***FLASHBACK***_

 

_The Longstreaks had just found out that Harry was in fact their future King. They had contacted the Reagent whom had only not been crowned as the Light King because the Light Crown refused to accept him as such meaning that his brother's child had survived without being stolen by the Wizards. Harry had been informed that his Great Uncle was going to be coming. Harry who only knew cruelty from his family was naturally scared._

 

' _So you're my great nephew, huh?' smiled Uncle Undion._

 

' _Y-y-y-yes, sir,' Harry looked up with big eyes._

 

' _Now don't be scared,' Uncle Undion said with kind dark blue eyes. 'I'm not like those_ _ **humans**_ _,' Uncle Undion said somehow making the word human an insult, 'did to you. I'm not like them.'_

 

' _Your not?' asked Harry hopefully not really believing it._

 

' _So what's your name, then?' asked Uncle Undion._

 

' _Harry, sir, Harry Potter, though only teachers call me that. The Dursleys call me Freak or Boy,' Harry said softly._

 

' _You are not a freak,' Uncle Undion said kindly, 'and your way more than a boy. And as for your name; well we can't have the next king being called King Harry, much too human.' Uncle Undion frowned, 'Haralith, Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage.'_

 

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

 

'Uncle Undion,' Harry said, 'I have an idea for the Wizards. I am going to send letters of alliance to all three parties. To the Dark Lord I'll use the King of the Dark Elves title whilst to the Order and the Ministry I'll use the King of the Light Elves title. My demands will be to free all the Elves unlawfully kidnapped from us and return them to us in their care. That will mean that the Ministry has to change the laws to illegalise House Elf trade, the Order had to return all House Elves in their possession, and Voldemort has to order his Death Eaters to release their slaves. That and to change to laws that persecute us. Only then will we join them.'

 

'They'll never agree,' warned Uncle Undion.

 

'I know,' Harry said sharply. 'But they will attempt to pretend they are so will hopefully return some of our people back.'

 

'And then what will you do?' asked Uncle Undion.

 

'I shall revert back to staying Neutral until the Ministry falls although I will offer protection to those who have agreed with our demands to the best of their ability and knowledge,' Harry said. 'I plan to send these letters to the Prophet as well so that our demands are not being covered up leaving out the name of the addressee.'

 

'It is likely that the Death Eaters will not give into your demands,' warned Uncle Undion. 'And that – that – D-D- your uncle won't return to you.'

 

Harry's eyes hardened, 'I know.'

 

'I just want to warn you and protect you from hurt,' Uncle Undion said quietly.

 

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'You always have.'

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

In Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord was in his chambers the best chambers that Lucius possessed. He was happy with the way things were going. The Ministry for Magic was crumbling with so many of their employees either in his pocket of Death Eaters of his. The only blight on his glorious world of Dark magic and Pure-bloods was Albus Dumbledore and his thrice damned Order of the Phoenix.

 

It was then that there was a tiny little elf owl carrying a piece of parchment sealed with a seal Voldemort didn't recognise. The little elf owl perched on Voldemort's desk obviously expecting a reply. Voldemort scowled at it resisting the urge to kill the little creature.

 

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

 

 _It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the_ _**Light** _ _have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the_ _**Light** _ _._

 

 _Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the_ _**Light** _ _fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield?_

 

_If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing._

 

_Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!_

 

_After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles_

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Albus was sucking on a lemon trying to figure out how to _persuade_ Horace to come back and work for him. Albus was thinking over his most recent staffing problem. Albus knew he needed a new Potions Master and a Defence Professor.

 

The problem was he was running out of candidates for the Defence position. All those who were qualified in Defence were busy with war efforts. Albus had thought that maybe the Aurors assigned to Hogwarts would be able to take turns in teaching Defence depending on schedules. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. He would have to speak to Amelia about that. Surely she would see that the Aurors were already there and they would be able to protect classes more efficiently that way as well as teaching the children to defend themselves.

 

True with Remus and Alastor teaching for the last two years the numbers passing Defence OWLs had increased even if they were too late to increase the number of NEWT students. But hopefully with those OWL students Remus had passed like Fred and George Weasley more would pass NEWT students bringing them up to European standards. That was something Hogwarts needed considering more and more parents were sending their children abroad between the war and Hogwarts bad results. Only those who wanted their children to remain near them, were loyal to Albus or were traditionalists continued to send their children to Hogwarts.

 

As for Horace he was too frightened to dare publically support Albus by coming into his employee. If Harry Potter had been here he could have used their combined fame to convince him to work here. But unfortunately even if Albus had got off a lot of people's faith in him had plummeted and his popularity had taken a dive. He may have kept his positions in Britain but it had been only due to bribery rather than the fact that they still trusted him.

 

The international Wizarding World had not been so kind. The International Confederation of Wizards or the ICW had found out what had happened with his ward. That along with his so called bigotry concerning Dark wizards and creatures was condemned. The only reason he had been elected as the Supreme Mugwump was in 1946 when the magical – and Muggle – world was still in a mess from Gellert and his Muggle allies. The fact he had defeated Gellert had got the European and American support. But that was considered old news so he had been quickly removed as Supreme Mugwump in the late 1980s.

 

It was then that a small owl that Albus knew was an elf owl flew in through the window. Albus didn't recognise the owl but guessed that it was probably a concerned parent making sure their children were going to be okay. Still Albus checked the parchment for curses, finding none. The owl perched on his desk waiting for his response as he read.

 

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

 

_It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us._

 

_We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well._

 

_The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there._

 

_The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you._

 

_The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie._

 

_If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world._

 

_Yours Faithfully,_

_King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles_

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

It was once more a late night in the office for Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. He had been organising the alliance with the French. Hopefully they would be able to loan their far superior Aurors for the duration of the war.

 

Cornelius looked through his in tray of letters that had got through the screening process. Owls were not used in the Ministry of Magic premises. All official letters were sent to an outbuilding where they were screened for curses, potions or anything else harmful. They were then sent on to the person they were meant for or most appropriate to deal with.

 

It was this reason that Cornelius had no problems with opening the letter without checking if it was safe or not. Moody, of course, would have done so anyway but Moody was a paranoid bugger who a newly elected Cornelius had been glad to get rid of. Moody was not a peace time Auror. He now worked as advisor and trainer for the Auror department.

 

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

 

_I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself._

 

_However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out._

 

_We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested._

 

_We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves._

 

 _Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a_ _**human** _ _Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies._

 

_If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer, King of the Light Elves_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rita Skeeter had been once again been out spying on Ministry officials that she had felt were either not doing their jobs or were Death Eaters in disguise. How were they supposed to stop You Know Who from taking over when they once again had spies everywhere!? You could never know who to trust. Who was Impervised or working for You Know Who!

 

She knew that those in charge wouldn't be happy about her insinuations that they weren't doing their jobs. But it was always fun to ruffle some feather especially if those feathers were high up officials. She entered her office planning to write up her article on her magical type writer.

 

The only problem was there was someone in her seat.

 

A very handsome someone was Rita's first thought. It was probably an inappropriate thought considering he had broke into her office after hours. It wasn't like Rita hadn't made any enemies afters her exposes.

 

The second thought was that he was clearly an elf. Rita had seen pictures of pure blooded elves in historical textbooks whilst she had been studying English and Magical History at York University for Magical Education. They seemed a noble, proud and good race. Rita wondered what had lead them down the path where they enslaved their own race.

 

The young male elf was incredibly tall even for a man, never mind for a woman. He was far taller than Rita who was just above average for a woman and just below average for a man. The elf had to be around six foot.

 

The elf was incredibly pale. In fact Rita thought that he looked like he had never seen the sun but so did every picture of elves – Magical or Muggle – was pale. Rita had a feeling that they were naturally that pale. However, unlike vampires it wasn't an unnatural deathly pallor.

 

The elf had long, silky black hair tied back so that it fell in a neat pony tail half way down his back and a side fringe so that the left side of his forehead was completely covered by thick black hair. He had bright green eyes and pointed ears. The elf had an aristocratic look to him with the high, slanted cheekbones.

 

His robes furthered the regal looks on the fair elf. He wore black, leather breeches and black leather boots with silver buckles that looked to be made by a quality leatherworker. Over the breeches was pale blue cotton tunic falling to his knees. Over the tunic were dark blue robes coming down to just below his ankles made of the finest silk inlaid with golden leafy patterns at the cuffs and hem.

 

At his slender hips was a black belt inlaid with sapphires that contained the finest goblin made silver sword Rita had ever seen. The sword's hilt was silver inlaid with glistening emeralds contrasting with sapphires on his belt whilst the sword rested in the elf's scabbard again encrusted with emeralds.

 

Rita could only presume that the sword and the scabbard were too decorated to be anything more of ornamental purpose. It was either that or it was a trick to let his opponents guard down. Rita shivered at that thought knowing the stories of both elves and personally knowing goblins Rita knew it was more likely to be the latter.

 

Rita finally found the fear she should have felt as soon as she saw such a powerful and potentially dangerous creature. The elf apparently noticed her fear and smiled kindly in order to try and put Rita at ease. Rita felt none such ease but wasn't going to ask such a potentially juicy story leave.

 

Finally, sitting on top of the elf's head was delicate crown that seemed to be made of golden leaves. It matched the leafy patterns on his robes. Rita wondered if they were some sort of ceremonial robes or were they his House colours. It would explain why he was wearing them for a meeting with a human considering with the elf's colouring he would have suited greens far better than royal blues. Green would incidentally match his sword and scabbard.

 

It was a crown. But that meant. The crown could only mean one thing. Rita Skeeter had a real life elven king in her small office. Rita Skeeter was in the presence of an Elvin king. Rita was a half-blood daughter of a disowned pure-blood and a Muggle had never been invited to the upper class society. She had just been lucky that her father was the head of a lawyer firm in London and was very rich otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to afford Hogwarts education.

 

The fact that she had elven royalty in her presence put her corruption story into perspective. Who wanted to write about could be Death Eaters when there was a King of a race who hadn't been seen for four hundred years after the Ministry had made them criminals for starting the slave trade. Rita wasn't sure to be terrified or excited.

 

'Ms. Skeeter,' the elf stood up, smiling gently.

 

'Your majesty,' Rita curtseyed.

 

'Call me Haralith,' smiled King Haralith trying to put her at ease.

 

'Haralith,' Rita said. 'Do you want to take a seat?' Rita asked nervously hoping this was the right gesture to an elven noble.

 

'Thank you, Ms. Skeeter,' smiled Haralith. 'Now down to business,' the elf said all traces of kindness and gentleness disappearing from his face. 'I'd like to clear some misconceptions about my kind.'

 

Rita was excited at the idea that she could right the first article on the truth behind the elves. She conjured another chair and pulled out her quick quotes quill and notepad placing it on the desk between herself and the elven king. She didn't know what he was going to tell her but as no one had seen or head of the true elves in Britain for four hundred years. Rita hoped that she would earn another award for her journalism with this bit of journalism.

 

'First I ask you to sign this,' Haralith said.

 

Haralith pushed a peace of expensive parchment over to her. Rita knew that it was a Goblin made contract. It wasn't the first time that she had to use a contract to protect a source or for a variety of other reasons. Rita knew that she had to read it carefully. Her father had been a Muggle lawyer so had drummed that into her head before she had even started Hogwarts.

 

Rita read it thoroughly. It seemed to be a fair contract. It even made her out as King Haralith Dlartanseer of the Light Elves personal reporter and a large sum of cash would come her way for every article that she published that spun the elves in a positive light. She was also to keep to the truth and only the truth. There were to be no fake witnesses or negative insinuations or comments on the Elven kind. Apart from that Rita had free spin on what the King would tell him.

 

Rita signed it tapping her quick quotes quill so that it was now on the truth setting. Rita very rarely had it on truth setting. Usually Rita kept her quill on writing the most riveting things it could. Whether or not it was true was regardless. Whether or not it sold papers was the thing that mattered the most.

 

'Now Haralith, tell me about yourself,' Rita tried a flirtatious smile.

 

'Do try not to flirt with me,' King Haralith said gently. 'We elves have a True Mate that we will sense once meeting them for the first time when we are both of age. We do not have sexual relations before, during or after meeting and being mated to our mate.'

 

Rita flushed never having been put down quite so harshly. And it wasn't like it was done impolitely. The elven king just explained why there could never be anything between them. Not that Rita had ever considered there being anything between them. But it had always been a good way of getting men to spill to beans. It was just another way to notice that she wasn't interviewing a human man. She was interviewing a male elf.

 

'Have you a mate?' asked Rita.

 

'No,' admitted Haralith, 'but that is not surprising since I have just come of age. Some wait centuries until they find their mates. My parents were lucky they found each other straight away although they didn't put their pride away until they were seventeen to actually Mate. My grandfather didn't meet my other grandfather until he was a thousand years old.'

 

'So you are as long lived as they say?' asked Rita.

 

Haralith smiled, 'oh yes.'

 

'Why are House Elves not?' asked Rita.

 

The Elvin king scowled, 'that would be because of the horrific ritual wizards use to bind our children and their descendents to you. The binding of an immortal to a mortal causes them to loose their immortality. If it wasn't bad enough kidnapping our children in the first place, binding our power to you, not being able to act without being ordered and forcing them to procreate you drive them to an early grave!'

 

By the end of the lecture the young king's chest was heaving and he was up on his feet emerald green eyes flashing furiously. Rita suddenly once again remembered the sword. However, it wasn't the sword that was the biggest threat. Rita could feel the magic static in the air as the young elf's temper boiled far too close to the surface. Rita had a feeling if he let loose he could level the Daily Prophet office and most of Diagon Alley too!

 

'You're saying you didn't bind Elvin criminals' magic and sell them as slaves?' asked Rita shocked.

 

The elf seemed to deflate. The magic left the air feeling very stale. The young king sat down closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. Rita didn't stop him not wanting to have that terrible rage directed at her one more time.

 

'I am sorry Ms. Skeeter. I have forgot how your Ministry of Magic deceived you about the abomination of slave trade,' the king said darkly.

 

'Go on,' Rita said excitedly.

 

'Four hundred years ago elves and men had a strong alliance. They traded with each other in peace times and fought together in the war times. The elves were happy that their human counterparts some of whom were descendents would help them and would in return be helped by them,' Haralith said.

 

'Wait descendents?' asked Rita.

 

'Did you really think magical humans came from nowhere?' laughed Haralith. 'Magical humans are the descendents of humans mating with magical beings. Anyway we shared schools. Hogwarts was traditionally for the wealthy – those who could afford the extortionate fees whilst Avalon was for those who could not. If things were different I would have attended Hogwarts.

 

'We do not know what changed. I personally believe that the humans in charge coveted our power. One day every under age elf in Hogwarts disappeared. My grandfather was screaming out for justice. He was just lucky that he had no children – hadn't even met his mate at this point – in Hogwarts. The problem was we had no idea what had happened to them.

 

'The problem was that none of us knew where our children had gone. Fingers were being pointed at every race out there from vampires to werewolves to Incubi as at that time students and teachers could be any race. It is only in the last century that Beings have been banned from Hogwarts although we removed our race from Hogwarts a long time ago.

 

'It was revealed when we heard of the new "House" Elf market being run by the Minister of Magic his self. They claimed that we had sold our criminals to you. Nobody questioned that it conincided with the time that our children had disappeared.

 

'When we pointed this out we were accused of being Slave Traders and our whole race was sentenced to The Kiss should we ever show ourselves again.'

 

'Are you saying that the Ministry of Magic kidnap Elvin children and sell them as slaves?' asked Rita shocked.

 

'It gets worse,' the King said darkly. 'A few freed elves that were born as pure elves made their way back to us. They spoke of the cruelty, the beatings of their humans who called themselves "Master". They spoke of the endless chores. They spoke of the rape.'

 

'Rape?' asked Rita.

 

'You wouldn't call it that,' Haralith said darkly. 'You'd call it _breeding_ ,' a sneer marred his handsome visage. 'But what is forcing two sentient being to have sex with one another when they are not mates anything but rape?'

 

'I'm sorry,' Rita said.

 

'Yeah me too,' agreed Haralith. 'I was ten when I was on a journey from our home territory to one of the northern clans. We were attacked by wizards. Our Uncles told me to hide with Draughuddon who was only a year old as it was Draughuddon and I in danger. I did as I was told and I hid in the forest Draughuddon in my hands whilst my Uncle fought. They were stronger, faster and more powerful. They won. A wizard the snuck up behind me grabbing me he tried to take me. We fought and struggled I got free but he managed to get Draughuddon off of me. I've blamed myself for allowing my one year old uncle to be taken as a slave since them. My Uncles never blamed me and explained why the humans wanted us. You have no idea how much I hated you.'

 

'It wasn't your fault,' Rita assured the young man. 'You were just a child.'

 

'You sound like my Uncles,' Haralith smiled wanly.

 

'What are you here for?' asked Rita.

 

'Two reasons,' the king admitted. 'One now that the civil war is over I wish for the truth to be known.'

 

'Civil war?' asked Rita. 'Do you mean You Know Who?'

 

'No,' the king said gravely. 'But that's a large part of the second reason. You see two hundred years ago the various Elvin were pointing fingers at who was to blame for the wizard problem. It got so out of hand that the Dark Elves and my people turned against each other and a war started a war that's lasted almost two hundred years. It was only in the mid sixties that the war ended as both monarchs died. We were forced to sign treaties with one another.'

 

'Has something happened to change that?' asked Rita.

 

The Elvin king nodded gravely and passed a sheet of parchment over to her. Rita widened as she realised what she held in her hands. She wondered how the Light Elf had gotten his hands on this but supposed he must have resources.

 

_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

 

_It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the_ _Light_ _have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the_ _Light_ _._

 

_Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the_ _Light_ _fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield?_

 

_If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing._

 

_Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!_

 

_After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles_

 

'One of my spies who I shall not name here brought me this,' King Haralith explained. 'It has been four hundred years since we have got involved with human affairs but it seems the Dark Elves have forced our hands.'

 

'Why have they joined You Know Who?' asked Rita.

 

'Desperation,' Haralith said simply. 'They have lost their children to humans as well. The Dark Lord gives them a chance at gaining their lost loved ones. He will never treat them like they want to be. He considers magical creatures as slaves to bow under him.'

 

'What will that mean for the Light Elves?' asked Rita.

 

'That is a good question,' admitted Haralith. 'It is likely with the Dark Lord and the Dark Elves pitted against us that this could wipe us out.'

 

'So what are you going to do instead?' asked Rita.

 

'I have already done so,' the king said simply.

 

The Elvin king pushed two more pieces of parchment over to her. Rita read them through carefully realising what was happening. If the Ministry and Dumbledore played it carefully they could have powerful allies against You Know Who. However, if not they could be left without the Elves as allies.

 

_Dear Lord Dumbledore,_

 

_It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us._

 

_We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well._

 

_The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there._

 

_The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you._

 

_The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie._

 

_If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world._

 

_Yours Faithfully,_

_King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles_

 

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

 

_I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself._

 

_However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out._

 

_We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested._

 

_We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves._

 

_Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a_ _human_ _Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies._

 

_If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer, King of the Light Elves_

 

'What happens if the Ministry and Dumbledore fail to comply with your demands?' asked Rita.

 

'Then we shall sit out of the war,' the king said simply. 'Human Dark Lords come and go. We have survived the Dark Elves for two hundred years we can do so for a bit longer.'

 

'Will you let me know how the alliance goes?' asked Rita. 'The public deserve to know the truth.'

 

Haralith smiled, 'of course I will but I should warn you I am by Wizard standards a criminal that makes you one in association.'

 

This didn't worry Rita. If it came known that the only reason she had been arrested was because she had wrote the truth about the bad relations between the Elves and the Ministry of Magic there would be public outrage. Rita had never had house elves growing up so it didn't bother her in the slightest that they were being asked to return them to their own race.

 

Rita was very excited as the elf left. She had so much to write about. If she hurried she would be able to fit it in tomorrow's edition. She'd have to slip it in the printing press to replace one about Hogwarts protection but it didn't bother her in the slightest. This was far more interesting.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

The next day whilst the leaders of the Wizarding World's three sides were eating breakfast the Daily Prophet came in. None of them were particularly happy about that the news of their possible alliances had come in. Especially such a revealing article as this that would have the leaders of the Light and the Ministry pressured into doing what the elves had asked.

 

_A Royal Visitor_

 

_By Rita Skeeter_

 

_This reporter came to her office late last night to found a mysterious, magical guest in her chair. The King of the Light Elves in robes of dark blue and golden robes had paid the Daily Prophet Offices a visit. What secrets did he have to give?_

 

_This reporter found that there is more to the Elvin history than the Ministry of Magic have released. The Ministry of Magic claimed the House Elf trade was started by the Elves themselves. However, this has been disproven. It would seem that it is the Ministry of Magic who began the trading of house elves._

 

_King Haralith furthers the disgust at the Ministry. It seems that the binding of an Elf's magic will only work on one who is not yet of age yet. The Ministry has taken to kidnapping a once proud and noble race's young as slaves. King Haralith has this to say on the subject._

 

' _ **That would be because of the horrific ritual wizards use to bind our children and their descendents to you. The binding of an immortal to a mortal causes them to loose their immortality. If it wasn't bad enough kidnapping our children in the first place, binding our power to you, not being able to act without being ordered and forcing them to procreate you drive them to an early grave!'**_

 

_After this impassioned speech one must wonder what has caused such a hatred of the binding of their magic. At first this reporter believed it was indignation for his race's betrayal. However, it turns out that King Haralith was there when his Uncle the son of his Great Uncles and guardian was kidnapped._

 

' _ **I was ten when I was on a journey from our home territory to one of the northern clans. We were attacked by wizards. Our Uncles told me to hid with Draughuddon who was only a year old it was Draughuddon and I in danger. I did as I was told and I hid in the forest Draughuddon in my hands whilst my Uncle fought. They were stronger, faster and more powerful. They won. A wizard the snuck up behind me grabbing me he tried to take me. We fought and struggled I got free but he managed to get Draughuddon off of me. I've blamed myself for allowing my one year old uncle to be taken as a slave since them. My Uncles never blamed me and explained why the humans wanted us. You have no idea how much I hated you.'**_

 

_Despite how much reason King Haralith hates us he still wants to help us. It turns out that the Dark Elves out of anger and desperation for what we have done have turned to You Know Who for an alliance. This is shown in the evidence below that one the Light Elvin spies have managed to bring to their king._

 

_**Dear Lord Voldemort,** _

 

_**It is my wish to secure your alliance for the future war. I am the Dark Elvin King of the British Isles. I agree that the** _ _Light_ _**have ruled for too long. They have made laws that have not only harmed my people but forced our once powerful race into hiding in fear of the** _ _Light_ _**.** _

 

_**Our people are proud warriors whom we shall loan you out for the duration of the war. We have tomes, rituals and power that would be of much use to you. How will the** _ _Light_ _**fight you if they have no knowledge of the spells you are using or have the true power we wield?** _

 

_**If you agree to our terms then our conditions will last you to the end of the war. The conditions are that you return all House Elves that are in your service to us. The exchange will be done in a magic free meeting room of Gringotts bank, a neutral location, of your choosing.** _

 

_**Be warned we will know if you do not return all the elves!** _

 

_**After the war we ask you to change the laws regarding our ability to carry wands, arrest us on sight, and enslave our children. In return we shall open our noble school to your children and graduates so they may learn the secret arts of the Elves.** _

 

_**Yours Sincerely** _

_**King Shadowmage, King of the Dark Elves of the British Isles** _

 

_This has caused the Light Elves to look for allies in the human world. That of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Minister Cornelius Fudge. I for one hope that our leaders accept this alliance as the Elves are said to have might warriors that could only be useful in this upcoming war._

 

_**Dear Lord Dumbledore,** _

 

_**It has been four hundred years since my people have become involved in human affairs. However, the events taking place in Wizarding and Muggle Britain has forced my hands. If things continue the way they are it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord Voldemort seeks to attack us.** _

 

_**We are the Light Elves. We will always be Light. The Dark will always fear us as I am sure you have seen. This is why we hope to ally with the Light. We have contacted your Ministry of Magic for an alliance as well.** _

 

_**The Dark Elves whom we have only recently come out of a civil war with have requested an alliance with the Dark Lord. This is a warning that if the Dark Lord should give into their demands you will have a race of powerful warriors as an enemy. We who have personal knowledge of the Dark Elves and the way they fight and their bases can help you there.** _

 

_**The requests we have of you is that you free those of our kind who are enslaved by those in the Order of the Phoenix. That is the beings you call house-elves. We are not asking for the impossible as we know that even you can't forbid the entire Wizarding World from using our kind as slaves however much you may want to. The other thing is that you propose an act illegalising the sale of house-elves. We cannot ask you to make sure the act is passed as you are not the voters. All we ask is that you propose. If these conditions are met we shall ally to you.** _

 

_**The exchange of our stolen people shall be in the De Luc Palace in Normandy, France. The Veelas are your allies and respect my kind so will act as a neutral party and neutral ground. We only ask you not to trick or lie.** _

 

_**If you think you cannot do this one favour tell us and we will once more withdraw from the human world.** _

 

_**Yours Faithfully,** _

_**King Dlartanseer King of the Light Elves of the British Isles** _

 

_**Dear Minister Fudge,** _

 

_**I do not like your kind and you do not like my kind. You are prejudiced bigots, kidnappers and rapists. You fear and crave our power despite being descended from magical creatures yourself.** _

 

_**However, we are now both facing the same problem of the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. We do not get involved with human conflicts not since you began kidnapping our children as slaves! However, we have Seen that the Dark Elves have allied themselves with the Dark Lord. We have just come out of a civil war with the Dark Elves where a treaty was drawn up purely because we were on equal footing. This may be all they need to garner enough power and support to wipe our clans out.** _

 

_**We are willing to put your past crimes against us aside in the sake of a future alliance. There are conditions to be met. Firstly, you must return every house elf that you, your employees, benefactors and allies own. Second, you must illegalise the Binding and Trade of House Elves no matter the generation. Third, de-criminalise our race so that we can be seen in the Wizarding World without being arrested.** _

 

_**We have also requested an alliance with Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. Notes of these alliances shall be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow and I have a copy of the Dark Elves request of an alliance with Lord Voldemort from my spy amongst the Dark Elves.** _

 

_**Remember if you attempt to try and deceive us. We shall know and the alliance will be dropped. We have contended with the Dark Elves for two hundred years. Do not think the rise of a** _ _human_ _**Dark Lord will cause us to lower ourselves to putting up with your slavery when we are allies.** _

 

_**If you agree to the terms of alliance set up a meeting at a time of your choosing in neutral Switzerland. If this is not to your satisfaction another meeting place can be arranged.** _

 

_**Yours Sincerely** _

_**King Dlartanseer, King of the Light Elves** _

 

_What the Elves are asking for is not a lot. All they are asking for is an end to the slave trade and discrimination that have oppressed them for four centuries. I am sure that we can all survive without slaves. I for one plan to free any house elves I own and return them to their king._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Albus had been forced to call an emergency Order meeting that morning something he hadn't been planning on doing until Albus had decided on a plan of action. Albus hadn't been sure what to do about the letter he had received last night. He knew that he needed the Light elves on side especially if the Dark Elves were going to ally themselves to Voldemort. It was bad enough that the werewolves and vampires were already on Voldemort's side. It had never occurred to Albus that through pushing the Dark creatures and wizards away from the main body of the Wizarding World it left resentment that had been building until civil war broke out.

 

The prospect of an alliance with the reclusive elves had been completely unexpected and considering Albus' way of manipulating the situation that was saying something. Usually Albus was the one to decide alliances even if his allies believed it was there idea. Truly he had manipulated them into broaching the alliance.

 

There had been little that had shocked him over his long life. The first was when Arianna had died because of his plans. The last had been when Harry Potter went missing. And now he had the Elves involvement to deal with.

 

There was the fact that the Dark Elves were planning to join Voldemort. Albus didn't worry about that. It wasn't like the Death Eaters would _willingly_ give up their slaves although Voldemort may punish some of his servants who had failed him.

 

It meant was a distraction from locating Harry Potter. Both the Dark and Light Lords had spent may years attempting to locate Harry Potter. It didn't even occur to Albus that it was for the same reason.

 

Albus needed Harry Potter to win his war and die for them. The boy was a symbol of Light despite the darkness that Albus had sensed all those years ago. However, he couldn't have the boy eclipse him so he needed to die. Many people who had lost hope in Albus due to his failure to protect the boy would come back to him if the boy was at least seen to be on his side. Plus he couldn't allow the Dark to get to him first.

 

The Dark wanted him for much the same reason. It actually scared Albus how similar the two children's stories were. Both boys were half-bloods who had been abandoned in the Muggle world abused for what they were.

 

Albus knew that if Tom got hold of Potter he'd attempt to recruit the teenager. The fact that Albus didn't know the boy at all meant he had no idea whether or not the boy would side with Voldemort against those who had hurt him. All his plans had gone down the drain thanks to those damnable Dursleys.

 

Albus knew that the boy hadn't joined the Dark, human or not. If the Dark had Potter they'd announce it to the world. After all if it was known that their hero was on the Dark side it would be a crushing blow to Light supporters the world over. Never mind those of Neutral standing may side with the boy saviour.

 

Albus shook his head. The boy was dead. He had to be. Otherwise at least one of his contacts would have found out where he was. But the boy had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. He was dead, he had to be.

 

Albus turned his thoughts back to the most pressing matter. If Albus played his cards right he may just be able to get the Light Elves to join him hopefully. Albus knew that the Ministry would never change their laws so it was doubtful King Dlartanseer would put his alliance with the Ministry. However, he could "try" and get the law changed and return some of the house elves back to the Elves.

 

He couldn't return them all, obviously. Hogwarts wouldn't be able to function without the house elves keeping things running. Never mind they made excellent spies as they would only be seen when they were ordered to be seen. Albus had used his person and Hogwarts house elves in this manner since he had started teaching at Hogwarts. It meant when children of Death Eaters spoke in the "safety" of their Common Room he knew everything that was going on. It was one of the reasons apart from Severus that he was able to foretell attacks on the Muggle and Magical worlds. He wasn't going to change his ways now as the Muggle saying went you can't teach an old cat new tricks.

 

That left only one option. He was going to have to trick the Elves into believing he was doing as he was asked which wouldn't be easy considering how suspicious of humans they were. Albus knew that he would be able to pull it off. He didn't need to tell the Order that he wasn't doing as they asked. After all few apart from the ghosts and Granger knew that Hogwarts even owned house elves. It would do nothing for his image if it was known that the Great Albus Dumbledore employed an army of slaves.

 

Albus knew that Black would be overjoyed at getting rid of Kreacher without risking Voldemort finding out their plans. He knew most of the Order would agree now that they knew how the house elves came to be. That meant he could convince the Order to give away all their elves. The only ones who would be left were the Hogwarts House Elves. That didn't bother Albus it wasn't like they were unhappy. It didn't even occur to Albus that the Elves could not show their hatred, disgust and anger at being enslaved in this way.

 

However, now that the world knew what house elves really were the Ministry may be forced by popular vote to get rid of Elf Slavery. It would mean that the Light Elves may ally themselves with the Ministry as well. It wouldn't be the end of the world but it would be more beneficial if Albus kept them solely on the Order's side especially if it came to be known that Albus had not got rid of the House Elves in the care of Hogwarts.

 

Albus entered the long kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place where his Order was already assembled. Albus always made sure to wait until everyone else was there to make an entrance. Of course, Albus would claim it was so nobody missed out on anything rather than making an impression.

 

Albus looked at the table where many people had Rita's latest Daily Prophet article out. Albus could see King Dlartanseer displayed majestically in all of them truly like a king from Arthurian tales. Albus could easily see why he had made such a strong impression on the infamous Rita Skeeter feared by the famous everywhere of being able to tear down a reputation with one well put article.

 

It was this reason that she was either kept out of social gatherings out of fear what she would write about the gathering. Or invited knowing that she would what she could write to them out of spite. Albus had felt the sharp end of her quill after the Harry Potter story came out and she pointed out it was Albus who left the boy in the _care_ of his abusive guardians.

 

Albus knew that the woman was neutral and would write about either the Dark or the Light. She had almost been killed by Voldemort on several occasions. How she was still alive Albus would never guess.

 

'Is it true?' asked Lupin frowning.

 

Albus knew straight away why it hit the werewolf harder than most considering how werewolves were rightfully treated by the Wizarding population. The werewolf would instantly sympathise with the elves as he too had known how wizards treated disgusting creatures such as them. They might be useful but were really best as slaves.

 

Albus sighed sadly, 'from what I have managed to find out, yes. It truly saddens me how callous we can be to our brethren.'

 

'And I thought the werewolf situation was bad,' Lupin sighed pain in his topaz coloured eyes. 'When are we going to hand over the elves?' demanded Lupin not even considering the idea that they were not going to hand over the elves.

 

'Soon as possible,' Black said with a sneer reminiscent of his family. 'I can finally get rid of Kreacher.'

 

'Sirius,' reprimanded Lupin sharply. 'Kreacher has been enslaved it's not his fault that he's turned out like that!'

 

Albus could honestly say that he'd rarely seen the werewolf as angry as this in his human form. Albus supposed that it hit Lupin more than most as this was a sort of worst case scenario for what might happen to the werewolves if the Ministry had their way. Albus knew this would never happen as who wanted a werewolf in their homes!

 

Black nodded stiffly, 'suppose,' the ex-convict relented to his friend.

 

'I will be speaking to the Minister about changing the law,' Albus lied through his teeth. 'Then we will decide a time to meet. Fleur you can help arrange a time, as your people are the neutral party?' he asked the beautiful part Veela.

 

Fleur nodded with a graceful smile, 'of course, Dumblezorr.'

 

Albus had no intention of giving away the Hogwarts house elves but naturally the Order didn't need to know that. Albus knew that if either Fleur or Lupin knew about that they would stop supporting him. If he lost Fleur he lost his Veela and French allies. If he lost of the werewolf he'd loose any inkling on what the werewolves were planning.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

Fleur had rarely been as happy as she was right now. She hoped that the British Elves would come out and help them. She understood why they had hidden from the persecution and had nothing but sympathy for their plight.

 

The French had eighteen Light Elvin clans. Fleur had attended Elvin feasts which were spectacular with representatives from all the creatures of France. Her family attended with her grandmother who was the Elder of their Clan.

 

She had actually met the young King of both the Dark and Light Elves. Haralith, known as Harry, was intelligent, kind, politically savvy. In short everything that one needed to be the leader of a once warring nation. Fleur may be three years older than the young Elf but she could easily respect him.

 

This was the reason that she hadn't mentioned that King Shadowmage and King Dlartanseer was the same person. She didn't know what the young elf was up to now that he had been crowned as the King of the Dark and Light Elves of Britain. But whatever it was she going to sit back and watch the events unfold. Fleur like the rest of her people could only hope that Harry's involvement would force the British Ministry Magic to have the same standard for creature and being rights as the rest of the ICW.

 

Fleur suspected that the reason for Harry keeping the two identities separate was because of Britain's appalling segregation of Light and Dark. The rest of the world accepted that Light didn't necessarily mean good whilst Dark didn't mean evil. It was the choice of the witch, wizard or being themselves.

 

Fleur didn't agree with the way the British Ministry of Magic handled things. However, the Dark Lord was quite simply evil. His policies on the extermination of Muggles and Muggleborns, the enslavement of creatures had to be stopped. It was the reason Fleur had offered an alliance with Dumbledore although it may change should as Fleur now suspected Harry be creating a third side, or was it fourth if you counted the Ministry and the Order separately.

 

Fleur made her way through her palace home. There was a reason that Fleur was more than a little self assured. Growing up in De Luc palace the French coast with there own private beach had done nothing for her ego. It was only when competing against two boys who were clearly much more advanced than she was that had changed her perspective quite sharply. Afterwards her grandmother had requested that she become the ambassador for the Veela people in the Order of the Phoenix. Fleur knew what the British thought of those of non-human blood but didn't let it bother her.

 

'Fleur,' smiled the veela.

 

'Grandmother,' Fleur smiled back.

 

'Now, granddaughter, what brings you back here?' asked the older woman.

 

Fleur began spoke about Harry, the proposals and Dumbledore's request to hold the meeting here. Rosalie De Luc frowned and nodded at the key points of her granddaughter's story. After Fleur fell silent Rosalie looked at the letters once again.

 

'You are correct, granddaughter,' Rosalie said. 'King Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage is indeed creating another side. I have already been contacted by his people.'

 

'So where do these alliances come in?' asked Fleur.

 

'Dlartanseer-Shadowmage does not expect the wizards to honour his requests,' Rosalie sighed. 'And I'm sorry to say he is most likely right.'

 

'Then why request the terms?' asked Fleur.

 

'Dlartanseer-Shadowmage does not need the alliances of wizards considering the number of creatures who will flock to him. His loyalty to his people, however, is astonishing. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage believes that if even one of his people are returned to him because of the offer of an alliance it will be worth it,' Rosalie replied.

 

'Do you think any will be returned to him?' asked Fleur.

 

'Enough to make it seem like they are genuine,' replied Rosalie.

 

'They're going to trick Dlartanseer-Shadowmage?' Fleur asked disgusted.

 

'They are going to try,' corrected Rosalie causing Fleur to frown. 'Do you know where the name Dlartanseer comes from?' asked Rosalie.

 

Fleur shook her head, 'grandmother?'

 

'The first Head of the Dlartanseer was an elven male who was half Fire Elf called Dlar although his powers all came from his Light elven side he maintained his mother's tanned complexion. He was a famous seer who became known as Dlar the Tanned Seer. He was the first Light Elf to migrate to Britain and so became the Light Elvin King of the British Isles and started his own Clan which became known as Dlartanseer's clan by most,' Rosalie explained. 'Dlar's descendants have almost always been Seers of astonishing prowess.'

 

Fleur understood, 'tricking Harry is impossible.'

 

Rosalie smiled, 'completely. The wizards are going to get a shock when they realise they've been played,' chuckled Rosalie.

 

'How can they miss such an obvious thing?' demanded Fleur. 'It's in his name.'

 

'A name is just a name to a wizard,' Rosalie said softly. 'To an elf a name describes their family's power or history. Now how many of the Order will be attending as we will have to let Dlartanseer-Shadowmage know.'

 

'Dumbledore naturally, Remus Lupin-'Fleur continued.

 

'The werewolf?' asked Rosalie.

 

Fleur nodded, 'he has the most experience with magical beings and his mate Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody.'

 

'Five,' Rosalie seemed satisfied at this number. 'There will be likely the same number of Elves. 'Add that to myself, your grandfather, your parents and yourself who will act as mediators in this meeting no matter what will happen. It will mean that in the unlikely event that anything untoward should happen we will have to keep the peace.'

 

'You don't expect anything violent to happen?' asked Fleur frowning.

 

From everything her grandmother had said Fleur could expect that when those who had been saved from slavery were removed, the treachery of Dumbledore revealed and Harry refusing an alliance there would be fury on both parties side. Fleur was naturally on the elves side. Not only because she too was a magical being (or at least a quarter) but also because she was long time friends with the young king.

 

Rosalie smiled in that reminiscent look that she Fleur often equated with her grandmother remembering her childhood or friends who have already passed into the goddesses embrace whether by natural causes or violence. For a woman like Rosalie De Luc it could be either. Rosalie was the woman whom Fleur respected the most.

 

'Fleur I knew your friend's grandfather for many years before the war took him. If young Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage is anything like his grandfather he will have already seen any and all possibilities for the meeting before so much as a date is set probably as soon as he had this idea. He would have looked into the future to See what would occur if he should take this course of action compared to other actions. This has to be the one with the greatest chance of succeeding for his aims. What his aims are yet to be seen. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage will See the changes to the future as those involved make their own decision. I wouldn't put it passed him Seeing us,' warned Rosalie. 'The only thing that could possibly go wrong with a Dlartanseer involved will be if there is split second decisions made in the heat of the moment especially out of anger.'

 

'Black's not the best person to bring along,' muttered Fleur. 'His temper's always been a little unstable. I don't know if it's the effect of staying in Azkaban or the fact that his parents were cousins. You should have seen Black and Snape's fights. Only Remus could calm him down.'

 

Rosalie frowned, 'I will be sure to take that into account. Now is there any date requests by Dumbledore or the Order?'

 

'Before Hogwarts term begins on the first of September,' Fleur replied, 'although he would wish it to be in about a fortnight so he'll have time to add the Elves into Hogwarts safety precautions.'

 

'He's sure that the elves will side with him?' asked Rosalie worried.

 

Fleur was amused at this remark, 'he thinks that he'll be able to play on their fear and hatred of the Dark.'

 

Rosalie laughed, 'he's going to get a shock when he finds out the truth about Haralith.'

 

Fleur nodded with the amused look still on her face, 'it will probably be idea for Harry too if they were to meet on in a fortnight. It will mean it's before Avalon High term begins so it won't clash with his schedule. How do you think Harry will manage being both King and student?'

 

'Avalon is a day school,' Rosalie reminded her granddaughter.

 

'I know but not everything can be done in the evening and on the weekend,' Fleur pointed out.

 

'The school will make allowances considering his family had pretty much paid the teachers salaries for the last a thousand years,' Rosalie said. 'And if it comes to it your friend can more than afford a tutor. Dlartanseer-Shadowmage may be only fifteen years old but he will be concerned about the pressures of being the King of the Light and Dark Elvin clans of Britain and Ireland than school work,' was the sharp response. 'He may be your friend but his responsibilities have aged him.'

 

'I don't think that's the only reason,' muttered Fleur.

 

Fleur had heard the story of the missing Heir to the throne many times. Fleur didn't know where Harry had lived before but knew that Harry refused to so much as talk about his early childhood. Fleur had the feeling that he had been hurt badly by someone or something both physically and emotionally. Fleur had pushed and pushed when she was younger but he had flipped and she had ended up almost strangled by the shadows. It was then that she realised where the name Shadowmage came from.

 

Rosalie looked at her granddaughter oddly but didn't question it. Fleur knew that Rosalie mainly spoke to Undion Dlartanseer who as regent was the one with the political power. True over the last few years Undion had been having Harry with him more and more so that he had the political allies and know how when the time came for him to take over.

 

'How long do you think Harry's been planning this?' asked Fleur.

 

'With a Dlartanseer you will never know,' Rosalie said softly. 'The problem with immortals is that they are incredibly patient people even those as young as your friend. You are correct that the chances that this plan was thought of yesterday are very slim. Probably since the Dark Lord returned in 1992.'

 

'I can't believe he's only fifteen,' Fleur said softly.

 

'He's been brought up from the age of seven to be the King of two warring nations,' Rosalie pointed out.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

Harry had been in Magic Alley all day and was exhausted. Just because he was the king of two nations doesn't mean he was spared from the _joys_ of shopping. He had just received his school lists and had decided whilst he was waiting for the Ministry, the Dark and Light Lords to get back to him along with the fact he had no meetings currently to get his school stuff.

 

Harry didn't know if he'd be able to continue at Avalon. Harry knew that Undion would be able to act on his behalf as he had done for many years but the fact was he couldn't make a reputation as a just and fair king from behind his guardian's robes. This meant he'd have to work school around his duties. The chances were he'd have to employ a tutor out by the end of the year which was something he didn't want to as the majority of his closet friends went to Avalon.

 

Harry knew he didn't need his grades but he wanted them. Harry had always tried to go beyond what was expected of him. Harry knew it came from his childhood of never being able to do anything to please his so called aunt, uncle and cousin but he couldn't quite drop it.

 

He wanted to prove to the world that he was more than just a child born as the heir to two thrones. He wanted to prove that he was intelligent and could have become anything he wanted should he have had the choice. As it was he was stuck in the job as king until he died or decided to abdicate when he had children. Of course, he'd need a mate first.

 

Undion had always said that he put to much pressure on himself to prove himself. Undion used to worry about it before Draughuddon had been taken. But now he had changed he went through life on automatic pilot.

 

That was when a phoenix flashed through the room. Harry sighed tiredly just when he thought he had a free moment the Fire Elves or Sprites had contacted him. Or so he thought but he frowned when he realised that it was Bál, the Fawkes that had been gifted by Godric's mother, a Fire Elf of the Fireshield Clan. There was a reason that Gryffindor was always pictured with flaming red hair. The fact that his father may have been of Muggle nobility his mother was not human. It was why Gryffindor was so powerful.

 

Godric had bounded the phoenix to his school to protect the students and teachers from external threats. It was why the phoenix was forever bound to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The fact that Dumbledore was using a noble phoenix as an owl disgusted the young elf to no end.

 

_Mister Dlartanseer,_

 

_It pleases me that once more our species are allied against the forces of darkness. It would gladden me immensely to help your people's problem. I too have come across the Ministry of Magic's prejudice but alas I do not have the power to do so. I will attempt to change the Ministry of Magic's standing but be warned I cannot control the way the vote goes._

 

_I have contacted a De Luc Veela to act as intermediates during the signing of the Contract of Alliance. We will hand over our house elves on that day. I hope that you are successfully able to rehabilitate your people._

 

_Yours Faithfully_

_Lord Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Dumbledore House, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizagamot_

 

Rosalie had already been in touch to say that they would meet on the twenty second of July. They would still have to discuss the finalities of their alliance if both kept their sides of the bargain for the initial stages of the alliance. Harry knew Dumbledore would not honour Harry's wishes.

 

Harry closed his eyes as he expected Dumbledore had no plans to give up the Hogwarts house elves. He would have all his Order give theirs up and most of them were happy to. He wondered what Remus Lupin would think of what Dumbledore had done considering how personally involved in Being rights he was.

 

It also left Harry with a dilemma. Would he reveal who he was to those present? If he did it would mean a great deal of Dumbledore's allies and many other wizards besides would support Harry because of his past? However, it would bring Harry and his people into conflict with Voldemort far quicker than would happen otherwise and gain the Ministry and Dumbledore's attention. True in an attempt to recruit him they may or may not end up changing the laws for him.

 

The problem was that Harry could see too many possible futures some more or less likely than others. Until he set a path into motion Harry couldn't see the final result. Harry knew the probable outcome to his offer of alliances already.

 

The chances were that he would save some of his people but have very little to show for it in the political game. He would also have gained notice from Dumbledore and Voldemort as both a potential ally and a probable threat. They would continue to try and get him on side without changing their own believes in reality although they would pretend to.

 

The Wizarding people of Britain, however, would not be as happy. The Elves had long been painted as the ones who sold their own people to the Wizarding World. To find out that the opposite was true was already beginning to shake their wavering trust in the Ministry after the appalling story of Harry's childhood and disappearance had come out.

 

In short there were a lot of decisions to be made before the meeting and his people would just have to hope that Harry made the right one. Because it was them who would be the one's who suffered if Harry made the wrong choice. The pressures of being a king once again were getting to the young elf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cornelius Fudge was furious at what that freakish creature had proclaimed for the whole Wizarding population to see in the Prophet. If he really wanted an alliance with the Ministry he should have kept it quiet until the alliance had been agreed or disagreed to. He didn't even understand how it had happened considering the amount of shares Cornelius had bought in the Prophet before his campaign for Minister. It meant that the owner of the Daily Prophet had made it quite clear to Cuffe to support the Ministry's statements in any and all articles that so much as touched on the Ministry of Magic.

 

However, since Skeeter had been employed Cornelius saw more and more articles that painted him and the Ministry in a negative light. Cornelius wondered what Skeeter had Cuffe or the owner that meant they disregarded Cornelius. He really was going to have to deal with her sooner rather than later.

 

Cornelius had just paid a visit to Amos Diggory the current Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who had confirmed the fact that the article was true a hundred percent true. It turned out that the Elf Trade Division of the Department Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was an out of Ministry Office located in Edinburgh. They had slave traders who caught the House Elves, and Ritual Masters who bound the elves to a wizard before they were sent back to the main Ministry where they were sold on to Elf Traders who sold them to wizards as slaves.

 

Cornelius wondered why this had been kept from him. He wouldn't have opposed it. Those filthy creatures got what they deserved in his opinion. Cornelius like any decent pure blood wouldn't have anything to do with those beasts or any other kind of beast. He was glad that there was no cross breeding in the House of Fudge! They were Wizards all the way.

 

Cornelius had never heard that he like all wizards was descended from Being or he wouldn't have any powers. No pure human had ever been or would ever be born with magic. It was something that was passed down from a Being ancestor.

 

The Fudge family themselves had descended primarily from Dwarves. However, the Fudge family being so old meant that all but the lowest levels of magic remained. Really Fudge's nephew needed to breed with creatures to bring power into the family or they'd Squib-Out. Already Fudge's children had all been Squibs.

 

However, Cornelius thought if the Dark Elves joined You Know Who as Shadowmage had suggested it would mean anarchy. Cornelius was well aware of how powerful they were it was why he detested creatures so much. He was the pure-blood wizard. He should have the power. However, he barely passed the practical courses of Hogwarts. It was only Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions and History of Magic that allowed him good enough grades to get into Law Enforcement. He'd wanted to be an Auror but with an average acceptable in transfiguration and charms that was impossible.

 

Cornelius knew if you put the vampires, werewolves, elves and the Death Eaters on one side they could probably defeat the Ministry within a few months. Cornelius shuddered it was bad enough with just the werewolves and Death Eaters. Only a couple of days ago Albus had informed him that the vampires had joined up.

 

It seemed Albus and Dolores had been right with his warnings that creatures and dark wizards should have been killed years ago. Okay Dolores never said anything about Dark wizard but went on about creatures often enough. However, with the number of Dark wizards on the Wizagamot Cornelius had known he'd never get _that_ bill passed. True he could have done it illegally as with the house elves but Cornelius feared the political backlash should it become known as was happening.

 

Cornelius was determined he wouldn't take the fall for this mess. The only question was what to do now. If he did nothing and let the slave trade continue half the Wizarding population would hate him for taking away the freedom of a light species. However, if he did get involved the other half would hate him.

 

Cornelius decided that he would arrange a meeting with his advisors. Albus had already arranged a meeting this morning. Dolores and Bones would both be working so they were no problem. The only person he needed now was Lucius Malfoy who would be sure to want to be involved considering his army of house elves he risked loosing.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

Lucius had arrived at the Ministry as soon as the Minister had Fire Called Narcissa. Lucius knew what Fudge wanted. It wasn't exactly a question considering what had been in the paper that morning. Lucius had contacted the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had told him to stop the Ministry giving into the Light Elves demands; the Dark Lord didn't want the Light gaining any powerful allies at the Light Elves would be. It wouldn't exactly be hard with Dolores so firmly against creatures.

 

Lucius didn't know what the Dark Lord would do with their own question of alliance with the Dark Elves. Lucius feared that he would be forced to give up their elves for the possible alliance with the Dark Elves. Lucius could see the point; having the Dark Elves as allies would not only boost their numbers but attract other creatures to their cause.

 

Lucius could even see the point of making sure the Light Elves didn't get their alliance with the Ministry or Dumbledore. It may possibly push them towards the Dark. Lucius doubted it, however, considering that the Dark was allied with the Light Elves enemies, or almost at least.

 

Lucius was the last one to arrive as he had taken time to speak to the Dark Lord first. He could see Fudge sitting comfortably behind his desk looking flustered with Dolores at his right hand. Dumbledore was surveying him from under his half moon spectacles from his flowery pink armchair that he had obviously created. It wasn't like Fudge would have anything like _that_ in his office, Dolores possibly but not Fudge. Bones was scowling at him not even bothering to hide the hatred she felt to him and the fact that everyone in the room but Fudge knew he was a Death Eater.

 

'Ah so you've all arrived, good,' Lucius nodded.

 

Lucius didn't bother to try and excuse his lateness, there was no point. Dolores would have already spoken to the Dark Lord before she had left for work that morning whilst Dumbledore and Bones were aware where his allegiances lay and would have guessed whom he had been speaking to. Fudge, on the other hand, wouldn't care and would be too intimidated to ask if he did.

 

'Well you're here now,' Fudge spoke quickly. 'The question is what do we do about the elves?'

 

Dumbledore smiled that annoying wise smile that he did when he wanted people to obey him. Lucius had to stop himself from sneering at the stupid man. Lucius would be glad when the Dark Lord destroyed him.

 

'I believe we should give in to the Elves demands for the sake of our people,' Dumbledore said.

 

Lucius pondered the phrasing that Dumbledore had employed. Of course, he was saying what people expected him to but he was saying it in a way that made it sound as though the Light Elves were black mailers. It was almost as if Dumbledore didn't want the Light Elves to be on the side of the Ministry.

 

Lucius almost chuckled when he realised what Dumbledore was doing. Of course, Dumbledore didn't want the Elves to be on the Ministry's side. No he wanted the alliance all for himself and his Order. He couldn't directly come out and say that so he phrased it in such a way that everyone else in the room considered it a threat. He would then leave it up to Lucius and Dolores to convince Fudge not to give into the alliance. Lucius hated that he was going to have to give into what Dumbledore was doing.

 

'The Elves have every reason to be angry and bitter towards us. To hate us for what we have done to his people,' sighed Dumbledore.

 

Lucius was amused. Dumbledore was appearing to side with the Elves but he was saying it in such a way that would make the cowardly Puff that Fudge was fear the Elves. Saying that a powerful species was angry and bitter towards the Ministry and Fudge would be terrified that the Light Elves would try and destroy the Ministry. If they were going to do it they would have done it when the Ministry was crumbling in the last war. They were clearly just desperate for allies if they were reaching out for the race who hunted them. It appeared elves feared the Dark as much as Light wizards.

 

'Let's turn to the first demand,' Dumbledore said once more emphasising the word demand. 'They have demanded that anyone in your employ, a benefactor,' Dumbledore gave Lucius a pointed look, 'or allies must return their elves to the Elves.'

 

Fudge frowned at this, 'I can't do that! I'd loose all my funding. Never mind I can't force anyone to give their possessions away!'

 

Lucius inwardly smirked. Already Fudge was falling right into his plans. Then the feeling of elation vanished when he realised that Fudge was falling right into Dumbledore's hands too. It would be better the Light Elves allied to the Ministry than Dumbledore.

 

'Second demand is that the Binding and Trade of House Elves is to be illegalised,' Dumbledore said.

 

Dolores sneered, 'slavery is all those foul little beasts deserve!'

 

'All they are asking for is their freedom,' argued Bones, 'which we took from them! Besides which we _need_ allies.'

 

Bones looked like she wanted to say more about the war but wasn't about to with Lucius around. Bones was the one threat to his plans. Lucius knew he had to stop her from getting her former house mate to listen to her.

 

Bones had been the one to attempt to introduce conscription. She had bee the one behind the Auror office. Bones was probably one of the very few high ups in the Ministry that was non-corruptible and actually had a head on her shoulders.

 

'Madam Bones does have a point,' Lucius appeared to agree with his rival.

 

Dumbleddore nodded, 'as you are aware I also got a letter from Dlartanseer. I have already arranged with the De Lucs to hand over our house elves. There is a Wizagamot in session on Thursday I will be proposing illegalising slave trade.'

 

Fudge would likely go for this option as it made sure that the Wizagamot who had voted him in were the ones who would be deciding what happened. It meant that they would feel that Fudge was a Minister who did what was best for his voters. It would also make it seem to Light Elves that Dumbledore was doing his part of the agreement.

 

If the Wizagamot agreed the end the House Elf Trade it would mean that both Dumbledore and the Ministry would become allies with the Light Elves as long as they gave up their own House Elves. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Lucius had little influence in the British Wizagmot although his House did hold a couple of votes at the French Court where the Malfoy family originated. True Narcissa acted on behalf of Rodolphus as the closest relative to the Earl of Norfolk (who was not sentenced to Azkaban).

 

Lucius knew that those sided with the Dark Lord – or who could be bought off – would vote against House Elf illegalisation. The rest, however, it would depend. Those on the Order's side would vote as Dumbledore wished them to. It didn't help that despite the fact that the Potter boy was missing presumed dead Dumbledore was still acting as Head of the Potter family so all the boy's votes were in Dumbledore's control. Those on the Ministry or who were Neutral it would depend on whether their sense of _morality_ , Lucius thought with a sneer, or dependence on slaves came up as most important.

 

As expected Fudge liked the idea of leaving it up to the Wizagamot to decide the fates of the Elves so it would be decided on Thursday whether not an alliance between the Ministry and the Elves would go ahead. Lucius stayed longer than everyone else pushing a velvet bag into the Minister's hands. Lucius couldn't have the Minister vote for House Elf Freedom.

 

'I am sure you are aware of the difficulties that having no House Elves would mean,' Lucius said coolly. 'I am sure this will help for those who are dependent on House Elves.'

 

If anyone asked Lucius would say that he wanted a new department set up that would help those missing their slaves the basics in house elf charms and money to employ squibs as servants. You couldn't have human slaves even if they were powerless. However, both Fudge and Lucius knew that Lucius was bribing Fudge to not back the House Elf vote.

 

Lucius then left feeling the burn of his right arm. His Master was calling him. Lucius knew he would expect good news from the Ministry. Lucius hoped that his bribing Fudge would stop any punishment that the Dark Lord may visit upon him.

 

Lucius arrived in his Dining Hall that the Dark Lord had graced to make the Dark sides headquarters. He was lounging in the throne like chair at the head of the table that had long been reserved as the Head of the House's chair. The Dark Lord as Lucius' liege lord was the one person who was able to sit in the chair apart from Lucius, himself.

 

'My Lord,' Lucius said.

 

Lucius dropped to the floor kissed the hem of the Dark wizard's robes before standing up again. There may be dozens of seats but his Lord hadn't bid him sit down. He knew what happened to people who acted without permission in the Dark Lord's presence.

 

'Ah Lucius,' the darkly sibilant voice hissed out. 'What is the Ministry planning?'

 

'Fudge on Dumbledore's advice has decided to call a vote at the Wizagmot on Thursday, my Lord,' Lucius said.

 

'Ah good,' smirked the Dark Lord.

 

Lucius wanted to ask what the Dark Lord was planning to do about the Dark Elves requests but wasn't stupid enough to ask. He hoped that they wouldn't give up their House Elves but knew that in the grand scheme of things it would be better for them if they did. The chance to have allies as powerful as the Dark Elves was intoxicating.

 

The look the Dark Lord was giving him clearly meant he was dismissed. Lucius left quickly before the Dark Lord began torturing him. Lucius hated that curse especially when it came out of the wand of the Dark Lord.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

Voldemort would first speak to those of his followers who held seats inside the Wizagmot. His seats were of no use to him considering he was the last of his line and he was not able to use his seats due to being a known terrorist. He would never trust anyone to act in his place.

 

The twenty two titled Death Eaters who held a fifth of votes within the British Wizagamot. That didn't even include the Wizagamot members that they bribed to vote as Voldemort wanted them too. In total they had under half the votes.

 

If Voldemort and if Snape hadn't been killed Voldemort would have had access to his seats they would have had near half the votes. Of course, it wasn't all losses the young Malfoy heir might inherit the Prince fortune seeing as he was Snape's godson. The potions master's will hadn't been read yet so it was hard to tell.

 

Then there was the ten percent of the Wizagamot who varied who they voted with who were always very unpredictable. They were the ones who could decide the vote when it was the Ministry and Dumbledore's voters against Voldemort's as both sides had about the same amount of votes. This didn't happen often as the Ministry and Dumbledore rarely voted together.

 

Then there was a quarter that supported the Ministry and Fudge. Ironically that didn't include Fudge as he was on Lucius' payroll. In fact it was Amelia Bones and Amos Diggory who were the biggest spokes people within the Ministry of Magic.

 

Then there were Dumbledore's people who made up another quarter of the Wizagamot. Dumbledore had been elected as the Chief Warlock in 1981 whilst those who were known Death Eaters had been arrested and their titles suspended until their trials. That, also, meant that those they bribed weren't voting the way the Dark wanted them to either leaving only Dumbledore's followers and the Ministry who naturally elected their hero.

 

'You will vote against the House Elf Liberation Act that will be proposed on Thursday,' Voldemort ordered.

 

'Yes, My Lord,' the Death Eaters bowed.

 

'Pay off any Wizagmot member susceptible to bribes discretely,' Voldemort said sharply.

 

'Yes, My Lord,' the Death Eaters intoned.

 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 

Miles away Harry frowned at what was going on in the Dark Lord's mind. The Ministry was easily enough to deal with. The Wizagamot would be in session and with Dumbledore and Voldemort's lot on the same side they would never vote in House Elf Liberation. It was Voldemort who was the problem now.

 

Voldemort actually planned to give into Harry's demands. That meant that he couldn't end the alliance without Voldemort's fury. He needed a way to end the alliance without making out it was his fault. Harry closed his eyes once again to see the most probably future.

 

_Harry had entered Gringotts through the entrance on Magic Alley. Harry had been greeted by the goblins that he already knew. Harry had attended sword fighting and physical defence classes with more than one of their children._

 

_Harry was lead to a small meeting room where he instantly felt the magic suppressors clamp down on him. Harry felt it affect his whole body. He felt weak. The kind of weakness that Harry hadn't felt since he had been a small child whose magic was bound by the Lord of the Light so that he couldn't fight against his abusers._

 

_Harry shivered he hated that feeling. Harry quickly got himself under control. Harry couldn't let the Dark Lord seem him struggling with his past like that. Any sign of weakness and the Dark Lord would utilise it to his advantage._

 

_Also, Harry could not reveal to Voldemort of the fact that Harry was the one prophesised to defeat him. Add in the fact that trying to kill Harry had lead him to exist in a horrific state between life and death for almost eleven years would mean that Voldemort would go to war with the elves whether or not Harry agreed to help him. They had a lot of bad blood between them._

 

Actually that would be a good way for their alliance to be over before it begun if it came to that. Voldemort would never ally with the Boy Who Lived no matter what it would give him. If Harry gave his identity in a sign of good faith and Voldemort took it the wrong way then it would have been seen as Voldemort's fault.

 

Harry smiled opening his eyes. Harry had a plan he now just had to stick with it. He would have to wait until he'd got the freed House Elves out of the backdoor before he revealed who he was to Voldemort. Then he would and the alliance would be over.

 

That night Harry got three letters. One was from Rosalie De Luc. The second one was from Amelia Bones. And the third one was from Voldemort. He knew what the three letters contained but read them anyway.

 

_Dear King Dlartanseer,_

 

_I am dreadfully regretful for what has been done to you by the Ministry of Magic. Had I known what had happened I would have worked to illegalise the trade of House Elves many years ago. As it is the Minister and the Chief Warlock have become involved._

 

_I hope you understand that the chances are that with the Dark Lord's power over the Ministry despite the fact that his seats have been frozen there may be no help from the Ministry. The Chief Warlock has decided that the Wizagamot are the best one's to decide the law which I believe is what you requested. The fate of your people will be decided on Thursday._

 

_If the vote should fail I request a meeting to hand over to your people all the House Elves in the property of the Bones family. I know you have no reason to trust me so I let you decide the place and time. I do ask it to be in Britain as it would be very difficult for me to arrange and international portkey and time off given the state of the Britain._

 

_Good Luck_

_Amelia Bones_

 

Harry had known all this already. It was hard to say as of yet as the Wizagamot had not yet been informed of the vote which meant that the possible futures were too many to say what would happen. Harry suspected that as Dumbledore and Voldemort didn't want the elves on the Ministry's side that their sides would be united against the vote meaning that House Elves would still be enslaved.

 

The fact that Amelia had wanted to return his people to him was a little bit of a surprise as she thought it would be. That was the reason that Harry had announced the news of alliance to the press so that many of those who fought for freedom would feel sympathy with their plight. Harry knew that it was likely that the Ministry wouldn't have the meeting in Switzerland so he would have to set up a location allowing any of those not affiliated with Dumbledore or the Dark Lord to hand over the elves that they wished to. It wouldn't end the slavery of his people put it would help him.

 

_Dear Madam Bones,_

 

_You have no idea how much this gladdens my heart to hear you agree to giving over my people. If I could save only one elf then it would make coming out of Avalon worth it. I hope that you are not the only one to hear the sad story of the once proud Elvin people and reach out to us so I ask you to gather any elves from like minded individuals who are not affiliated with either Dumbledore or Voldemort._

 

_I understand your request for remaining in Britain but I am sure you understand my dislike at the notion of entering the Wizarding World. It would be best therefore to meet at a place in the Muggle world. I will be sure to wear glamour's as the Muggle world is not ready to find out about us._

 

_Meet me at 12.30 on the Friday the week after the Wizagamot should the vote not go in my people's favour. If you feel you need more time to gather support of those who wish to hand over their elves I will be happy to change the date. There is a Muggle restaurant called_ _**the Angelus Restaurant** _ _where a private dining room can be booked so no one has to question what we are speaking about. Make sure you glamour the House Elves to look human._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

_King Dlartanseer_

 

Harry sent the letter to the Ministry witch hoping that the witch would get in contact with as many House Elf owners as she could. Harry didn't know how many would support her and how many wouldn't but it was done now. Harry opened the next letter from Voldemort.

 

_King Shadowmage,_

 

_I agree to your terms and will consent to meeting you at the predetermined location tomorrow._

 

_Lord Voldemort_

 

Harry blinked at the letter. Never be said that the Lord of the Dark wasted words thought Harry amused. Harry suspected that the Dark Lord would have said more if he was trying to recruit Harry as the Dark Lord believe Harry was already firmly on his side he wasn't bothering to woo him to the Dark side.

 

Finally, Harry came to the third letter. Harry smiled brightly when he realised the letter was from Fleur Delacour. He had been in regular contact with Fleur since he was eight years old and she was eleven. They'd been best of friends since then.

 

Harry could remember a few months ago when she had written to him talking about William Weasley who she had discovered was her mate. Harry had been very happy for her but a bit wary that someone so firmly in Dumbledore's camp was her mate. It hadn't surprise Harry when Dumbledore had used Fleur's relationship to one of his Order to gain an alliance with the De Luc Veela.

 

_Harry,_

 

_How's being the King of the Elves going? Why am I not surprised that you've already caused an uproar amongst the British wizards. I still remember when we first met and managed to spike the alcohol with veritserum. I can still remember the tanning that mama gave me that night. I still blame you._

 

_Bill and I have begun planning our wedding. We're going to hold it in the De Luc palace. Some of Bill's family are a bit worried about having to come over to France because of their role in the war but Arthur and the twins have convinced them all to come if for a break. I think Arthur would like it if we moved to France and got out of the war._

 

_Molly's still being a bitch. Honestly all wizard's are descended from Beings just because I'm closer than most doesn't mean anything. In France having Being genes is a title worthy of respect. Goddess I hate that women. I am this close to cursing her. Just because I'm a Light Being doesn't mean I'm above removing that woman from the planet._

 

_Ronald and Ginevra are as annoying as ever although Ginevra is getting a lot better. I think Ginevra's main problem is the fact that she's jealous. I've had a lot of that over the years. Ronald's isn't really his fault. He just has no resistance to my allure._

 

_Dumbledore isn't very happy with you and has demanded to know everything I know about you. I haven't told him much. I've mainly filled him in on the trouble we got into as children which Sirius found very amusing._

 

_I suppose this gets onto the subject of your alliance. Dumbledore plans to bring Remus Lupin – the werewolf I told you about, Sirius Black – the prankster who still acts like a child, Nympadora Tonks and Alastor Moody – who are Aurors. Grandmere proposes next Monday for the meeting._

 

_love_

_Fleur Delacour_

 

Harry smiled at his friend who although cold and aloof to those who did not know here was steadfastly loyal to anyone else. Harry and Fleur had gotten into all sorts of trouble as children. Harry was pleased with the date. It would mean that all the "alliances" would be done by a week on Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Today Harry had was wearing the traditional Shadowmage colours as today he was going as the King of the Dark Elves rather than the Light. The Dlartanseers clan colours may be blue and gold but the Shadowmages were black and green. Harry felt that he suited the Shadowmage colours better with his dark hair he had inherited from his father and emerald green eyes he had inherited from his mother.

 

Harry was wearing the same black leather boots and breaches that he had worn to the interview with Skeeter at the _Daily Prophet_. Over the breaches was a silver tunic. Over the tunic was emerald robes inlaid with Celtic patterns made of bright silver silk glowing in the candle light.

 

At his slender hips Harry wore a black belt inlaid with emeralds and his sword. It may look ceremonial but you wouldn't want to be on the opposite end of Harry's blade. Harry had trained for a long time to become as deadly as he knew he could be with the blade.

 

There was a reason even pure humans knew of the elves reputations as warriors. Today it was even more essential that elves know how to defend themselves. Between wizards and their own civil war not knowing how to fight with both magic and blade was a death sentence or an enslavement sentence at least.

 

Harry who had been little more than a slave during his time at the Dursleys would pick death over slavery any day. Dumbledore may be a corrupt fool but he was right that there were some things worse than death. At least Harry thought so.

 

Harry knew that the Dark Lord would becoming alone for this meeting which was beneficial to Harry considering that after eight years of being lost he may have to reveal himself as the Boy Who Lived but if Dumbledore did what Harry had Seen him do it wouldn't come to that. Voldemort was going to make a mistake that no species would agree to; especially not one looking for freedom from centuries of slavery. Harry was hoping for the latter as he didn't want people knowing he was the Boy Who Lived just yet.

 

It would mean that Voldemort would find them a greater threat than Dumbledore and the Ministry. The Elves had been neutral from years. If he realised that he had been responsible for their late uncrowned King and Queen's death he would know nothing short of his death would appease the elves.

 

Harry only had a skilled elfin healer with him. Fekidor Bullcaster was a well known Healer who had done in courses in Avalon, American and the Muggle world. Bullcaster specialised in rehabilitating the few elves that the warriors managed to save which was why Harry had brought him along. The warriors may work tirelessly to hunt down any elf that had been taken, slay their masters, thus releasing the bond but getting through the family wards that housed the wizards and not getting caught and getting sentenced to the Kiss was almost impossible but sometimes in less well warded houses they were able to save their children.

 

As soon as Harry had this idea he had commissioned a Rehabilitation Centre to be created. The one before would be too small to handle the number of elves that would be coming in from these dealings with this wizards. The combined physical and mental affects of being a House Elf meant that they needed a lot of help especially if they had never known.

 

The healer and Harry arrived half an hour earlier than needed so he didn't have to worry about any nasty surprises that Voldemort might set up whilst alone in the room. Just because neither of them could use magic didn't mean that there were no other ways to harm each other, hence, why Harry had brought his sword. Harry knew that despite how the Dark Lord tried to keep his childhood a secret Voldemort had grown up in a rough area of Muggle London. The idea that Voldemort hadn't picked how to fight without magic was quite simply ludicrous.

 

By the time that the Dark Lord arrived exactly on time Harry was comfortable. The Dark Lord took the seat opposite him. Harry couldn't believe it when he realised that the Dark Lord had another idea once the alliance was sorted.

 

He planned to brand Harry and those who worked for him. Harry repressed a sneer at this. The Dark Lord may have presented this to the wizards who followed him as a useful way to stay in contact with each other at all times. What they didn't know was that the Mark was actually a Slave Bond.

 

House Elves would have the same somewhere on their small, deformed bodies. It was why it caused so much pain to the make and part of the reason that Voldemort was so powerful. The Dark Lord could utilise the power of his Death Eaters if he wished.

 

'Lord Voldemort,' Harry said coolly.

 

'King Shadowmage,' Voldemort said sibilantly.

 

'First things first my people,' Harry said.

 

Voldemort clicked his fingers. Several hundred elves of different ages in different forms of rags appeared before Harry. The ritual for their deformation hadn't been reversed even if they were free and their magic no longer suppressed. Harry nodded knowing that they had just been freed on Voldemort's orders. Voldemort was planning to allow his servants to bind Muggles, squibs and Muggleborns as their slaves.

 

'Healer Bullcaster,' Harry said.

 

Harry waited until Bullcaster had lead the masses of elves out. Harry knew that he had set up a magical carriage that would take the elves straight to the hospital where the ritual would be done to give them their true forms back or give them their true forms for the first time in their lives. They would then be put on a strict diet to bring their malnourished bodies up to standard. They would be healed of any physical injuries.

 

The lengthiest and hardest bit was getting them through the mental trauma that they had undergone. They had to learn to think of themselves as more than slaves. Never mind the elves who had reached maturity then been forced to either rape another elf or been raped by another elf who had to live with what had happened.

 

After the physical treatment was finished depending on their psychological evaluation they would either be told they had to remain in the rehab centre or their Clans would be contacted. Harry knew that Draugdhuddon would be there tonight. Harry could only hope that they would be able to take the small child home. He hoped that Draugdhuddon's rescue would at least begin to put his broken family back together.

 

'I believe that is the terms you agreed to before we win King Shadowmage,' Voldemort said.

 

'Indeed,' Harry said.

 

'All that remains is that you take the Dark mark,' Voldemort said coolly.

 

Harry could almost see the Dark Lord dancing at the idea of having the King of the Dark Elves becoming his slave. The stupid human had no idea he was walking right into Harry's trap. Harry stood up hand on sword.

 

'How dare you!' Harry hissed enraged. 'I agreed that this venture would be as allies!'

 

'The Dark Mark is a tool I created to contact my followers when needed,' Voldemort said.

 

Harry laughed coldly, 'do you take me for a fool! I have ancient tomes that your Ministry long ago burned as Dark. I know exactly what your mark is. It is a slave bond. I have no idea how you came across that ancient and forbidden magic but you did. I wonder how your followers would take knowing that you bound them as slaves!' Harry turned on his foot. 'Do not expect us to contact you Remember this Tom Marvolo Riddle it was you who broke your end of the alliance!'

 

Harry turned on his heal very glad with the way that today had gone. Voldemort really was as foolish as any other human. He knew Voldemort would be furious with them but nobody with human blood was able to reach their shores so he knew they were safe. Few apart from warriors left Avalon in Britain because of the persecution they faced and if they did it would be with a glamour on at all times so he didn't need to worry about that. Well no more than usual at least.

 

Harry arrived at the new rehabilitation clinic on the north coast of Avalon overlooking the sea. Harry found the receptionist with a mass of files from the multiple new patents that had just arrived. Your majesty she bowed.

 

Harry quickly waved the bow a way, 'how are things going here?'

 

'We've placed them in hospital wards – six to a room, four rooms to a ward, with six healers to a ward,' the female elf said. 'There are four ritual rooms that the Ritual Masters are making through the patients. The Healers will then work on them. The warriors will then speak to them to see if they know the Clan they are from and if not a healer will do a blood test, your majesty.'

 

Harry nodded, 'how many have had their rituals performed?'

 

'Two Dark Elves, a Fire Elf, a Light Elf, a Water Elf, and a wind elf, your majesty,' the elf said.

 

Harry nodded, 'where's the Light elf?'

 

'The ground floor, ward two, room one, your majesty,' the receptionist said.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said politely.

 

Harry didn't know if it was his cousin but he could hope. Harry hadn't said anything to either Uncle Undion or Hadian. He knew that if he was wrong then it would make their feelings even worse if he turned out to be wrong.

 

Harry entered the ward to see a young, female dark elf healer. Harry was quite surprised at this. Most healers were Light, water or forest elves as healing was Light magic. It was very rare that a Dark elf would become a healer.

 

Harry saw the black haired elf boy's back which was covered in welts, burns, scars old and new. Harry could remember when he had looked like that. The child was only three or four years old but really was closer to seven years old. Not even old enough to start the junior section of Avalon.

 

'Will he be okay?' asked Harry.

 

'Do you know him your majesty?' asked the healer.

 

'I think he's my second cousin,' Harry said softly.

 

'He's in good hands your majesty,' assured the Dark elf.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said quietly. 'When will I be able to check that he's Draugdhuddon?'

 

'Soon as I have finished healing him I can do a Blood Test to check, your majesty,' the healer said. 'He's going to be out for a while.'

 

'I'll wait,' Harry said.

 

'Of course,' the Dark elf said briskly.

 

Harry conjured a black leather chair to wait in. It was Draugdhuddon unless his dreams had been wrong or he had the wrong child but he looked exactly like he had in his dreams last night. Draugdhuddon was dark haired like Harry's father, Jamiel, and Uncle Undion. But so were a lot of elves so that didn't help any.

 

'He'll be asleep for a few days, your majesty,' the Dark healer warned.

 

'What were his injuries?' asked Harry.

 

'I've had to break and re-set half the bones in his body, his body has forty percent scarring, I am going to have to re-grow the skin on his hands its so burnt,' sighed the healer.

 

'Was there any sign of anything sexual?' asked Harry.

 

The healer sighed in obvious relief, 'no thankfully he is too young to breed from. Now would you like the blood test, your majesty?'

 

'Yes please,' Harry said.

 

Harry watched as the healer took a sample of the dark haired child's blood before placing it on parchment. Harry watched as words formed from the elf's blood. The healer passed it over to Harry for Harry to read.

 

_Draugdhuddon Dlartanseer_

 

Harry breathed a sigh. He wasn't sure it was relief or sadness. Harry was relieved that he had found his cousin. However, he hated the fact that his cousin had been tortured by the wizards. Harry's dark side came out when he thought of the vengeance he was going to visit on those who had harmed his light cousin. And for what it's worth Harry was sure Harry's Light uncles would agree.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'I have to speak to my great uncles. I'll have warriors posted on the door.'

 

As the second cousin to the King of both the Light and Dark elves Draugdhuddon would always be a threat to any enemies of Harry's. The fact that he was the third in line to the elf throne didn't help any. Harry would have to make sure it was warriors he trusted. Harry's family couldn't survive loosing Draugdhuddon again.

 

'Of course, your majesty,' the dark elf nodded.

 

In the corridor outside Harry found Avola Diveflute who was clearly going to find out which clans the elves in the room belonged to. Harry knew that the he'd have to arrange meetings with the Elemental Elf monarchs. The rescue of several hundred elves was a huge boon to any of the elven nations.

 

'Avola,' Harry said authoritatively.

 

'Your majesty,' the Welsh Dark Elf inclined her head.

 

'I want you to remain in Room One,' Harry ordered. 'Protect the Light Elf child at all costs. He's Dragdhuddon returned to us.'

 

'Yes, your majesty,' the Dark Elf inclined her head once more.

 

Harry left the hospital to the Apparation point outside the hospital. The hospital was warded against magical entry and physical entry for anyone who meant harm to the patients or staff inside. That meant that Harry couldn't just leave to get his Uncles.

 

Naturally it was Undion who was Harry visited first as he practically lived in his workshop in the Dlartanseer Palace. Harry knocked but as usual got no answer. Undion spent all his time with his inventions nowadays since Draugdhuddon was kidnapped.

 

'Uncle,' Harry called.

 

Harry found the black haired elf with the innards of a clock spewed out on the table. Harry sighed it was days like this he wanted to just leave the wizards to destroy each other for what they had done to his family by taking Draugdhuddon. Harry had to remind himself that not all wizards were like the slave traders.

 

'We successfully freed hundreds of House Elves without swearing the Nation to Voldemort,' Harry said.

 

Unsurprisingly Undion didn't say anything. Undion rarely spoke to anyone. He and Hadian rarely spent more than an hour together, never mind mating. Children to elves were important. Loosing a child, especially their first was horrific on everyone.

 

'Draugdhuddon,' Harry said simply.

 

Undion jumped up at the mention of his lost son's name. Harry saw the grief and pain flash across those dark blue eyes so unlike Harry's. Undion may be a Dlartanseer but his grief had clouded his visions. You needed a clear mind to be able to concentrate on what the Goddess Scathach was telling you and Undion hadn't had a clear mind since his son was taken. Not that it was his fault.

 

'How dare you bring him up,' whispered the man.

 

'We found him,' Harry replied.

 

Undion froze, 'n-n-no it can't be.'

 

'It is Uncle,' Harry said softly.

 

Harry put his hands on his uncle's hands. Green eyes met dark blue and blue crumbled. Harry held the older elf whose pain had caused him to age more than elves ever aged. Elven aging wasn't to do about physical age but about the state of elf's subconscious. Once they reached fifteen of course. The same was true about born vampires and other immortals.

 

'Where is he?' demanded Undion.

 

'The Rehabilitation Clinic in the North,' Harry replied. 'He's safe. I've got a warrior on him. She knows how important he is.'

 

Undion made the move to Apparate out as only one of the royal bloodline could. Harry stopped him as only the monarch could. Harry had to warn him about what had happened to Draugdhuddon. If Undion went to see Draugdhuddon and found out there of his sorry state it would destroy him.

 

'Your going to keep me from my son,' snarled Undion.

 

'Wait,' Harry said.

 

'He needs me!' Undion said.

 

'He's unconscious,' snapped Harry.

 

'What happened to him?' whispered Undion.

 

'I can't let you find out like that, Uncle,' Harry said quietly. 'H-h-h-he's been tortured for years. Whoever had him makes the Dursleys' look like saints. I was there when the Healer was performing the procedures even now he's badly malnourished and magically exhausted. When they brought him in almost every bone in his body had to be regrown or reset, and the skin on his hands had to be regrown they'd been burnt so badly. He's still covered in scars. They will give him potions to go in his bath to remove the scars as well as nutritional potions.'

 

Undion whimpered, 'oh Draug.'

 

Undion was the only one who called Draugdhuddon Draug. It wasn't surprising considering that Undion was the Bearer. It was also why he was in so much pain. The magical connection between an elf parent and child wasn't comparable to anything.

 

'Undion, he needs you, and Hadian,' Harry said. 'I want you to put your issues away for Draugdhuddon. I know the last five years have been hell on our family but we need to pull together for Draugdhuddon. You remember how I was when I first came here … and Draugdhuddon's had it so much worse than I.'

 

'What _wizard_ ,' he growled the word as an insult, 'did this to my son?'

 

'I don't know,' Harry sighed then his eyes flashed with fury and power. 'But soon as I do I will hunt him or her to the ends of the earth and beyond if I have to.'

 

'And I will be there to visit the pain on the monster who tortured my son,' Undion agreed.

 

'Go,' Harry said. 'I'll speak to Hadian.'

 

Harry watched as his uncle left. Harry knew that Draugdhuddon would be asleep for a few more days but at least he would be there when he woke up. Harry didn't know if the same could be said for him. Between dealing with the Ministry and Dumbledore, working out proper alliances with other Beings, and sorting out Warrior task forces to bring those who abused his kind to justice it was going to be a busy few weeks.

 

Harry was warming more and more to the idea of getting a tutor for next term. Harry barely had time in the day for everything he had going on without trying to fit it around school. Hopefully when his temporary truce with the wizards ended it would change.

 

Harry took the next Portkey to Magic Alley where Uncle Hadian had his Wands & Staffs shop. Hadian rarely went back to Avalon nowadays and certainly not to the palace where his son had been born and taken his first steps. Harry didn't even know the last time Hadian and Undion had spoken and for two mates that was very sad.

 

'Uncle Hadian,' Harry called.

 

'Don't tell me you've broken another staff,' groaned Hadian.

 

Hadian hadn't broken at least not in the same way as Undion. Hadian had pretty much devoted his time to wandcrafting. Hadian didn't speak about Hadian, Undion or Harry. The only thing Hadian could deal with was his wands and staffs.

 

'You have to come back to Avalon,' Harry said.

 

'I will not go back there, not again!' Hadian scowled.

 

Harry understood Hadian's reasons for not wanting to go back to Avalon. It reminded him too much of Draugdhuddon. Harry understood that only too well. It was part of the reason Harry had thrown himself into his studies so much.

 

'For your son,' Harry said quietly. 'We found him.'

 

Hadian froze, 'due to the alliance with the Dark Lord?'

 

'We're not allied with the Dark Lord,' Harry said. 'That was a set up to make Voldemort give us our people back. He then tried to mark me which gave me every reason to terminate the alliance as part of the alliance stated we were to remain as equals.'

 

'Let me guess you predicted that,' Hadian said.

 

'Of course,' Harry said simply.

 

'Did you know that we'd get Draugdhuddon back?' asked Hadian.

 

'It was a possibility,' Harry said. 'I didn't say anything in case anything went wrong. False hope is worse than no hope.'

 

'You've become wise,' Hadian sighed. 'I suppose that's our fault too consumed with our own grief to think of you.'

 

'It's the wizard's fault,' Harry corrected. 'He was one year old. Of course, hid kidnapping was going to throw our family into disarray.'

 

'How is he?' asked Hadian.

 

Harry sighed heavily, 'not good. He's still unconscious, scarred, magically drained and malnourished. They fixed his broken bones and have him in burn paste. He's likely going to need a healer for months.'

 

'He can come home,' Hadian decided. 'Do we still have the court physician in residence?'

 

'Of course,' snorted Harry, 'I wasn't going to get rid of him and neither of you were exactly looking after the estates.'

 

'How are they?' asked Hadian.

 

'Pretty good,' Harry admitted. 'Considering nothing's changed for the last five years.'

 

Harry and Hadian made their way back to the porkey station where they got the next portkey to Avalon. Soon as Harry and Hadian arrived on Avalon Harry immediately apparated himself and his uncle to the new rehabilitation clinic. Hadian seemed amazed at the size.

 

'How many did the Dark Lord return?' asked Hadian.

 

'Hundreds,' said Harry grimly, 'and that's only one faction of wizards. 'Come on we're on the ground floor.'

 

Harry lead his uncle through the corridors ignoring the bows that he got as they approached. When he was seven years old the bows had unnerved him but after eight years of being treated as royalty he was more than used to it. Harry may not particularly enjoy it but it was necessary.

 

Harry found Undion and Draugdhuddon still being guarded by Avola. Undion was clutching the pale child's hand. The boy was still unresponsive. Harry and Hadian both dropped into seats beside the Bearer of the family.

 

Their family was back together again for the first time in five years. Harry had always imagined it to be a happier occasion when Draugdhuddon was found. He supposed that was a naïve thought. But he wished it wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine **

The next day was Thursday which Harry knew meant it was the day that the Wizagamot would currently be in session debating on whether or not to agree to the terms Harry had set down. The good thing was that if the vote lost Harry could legally go to the ICW as the British were employing slave trade of another nation. Avalon had been considered a nation in its own right since the slave trade began.

 

Hence, why Avalon could have their own schools and their own laws despite being in British waters. There were non-humans of many nations whose wizards persecuted anything different had since fled to knowing that Avalon provided sanctuary away from the human menace. Over the years Avalon had become increasingly more multicultural which Harry was very proud of.

 

Harry was almost certain that the Wizagamot would vote against Harry’s terms as it did not benefit them to lose their slaves. Harry’s visions and own knowledge of humans had showed him that much. It saddened him that the human race behaved as such but after living with the Dursleys it did not surprise Harry at all that humans would behave so despicably.

 

Harry knew that the Dark wizard slaves feared that the Light Elves would side with the Ministry especially after the deal with the Dark Elves had fallen through so were going to do their absolute best to prevent the Light Elves and Ministry from becoming allies on their _Master’s_ orders. Dumbledore wanted the alliance all for himself so was going to pretend to be supporting the Light elves but would do so in a way which made the Wizarding sheep want to vote against them. Dumbledore was manipulative like that as purposefully placing Harry with abusive relatives had proven.

 

Still Dumbledore’s people and the Neutrals were difficult to predict as unlike the Death Eaters they weren’t ordered to do anything. They were, however, vulnerable to encouragement and other times downright manipulated by Dumbledore the Master of Manipulation. Still this meant that Harry couldn’t See for absolute certain what they were going to do in the vote just what way they were most likely to vote.

 

Some Harry knew were being bribed by either Dumbledore or the Death Eaters which meant Harry could predict what they were going to do. Otherwise it depended how good Dumbledore, Fudge and Malfoy were at convincing the Wizagamot that their terms of alliance were unjust. Despite this Harry knew that those who depended on their “house” elves would not allow Harry’s people their freedom because of their own greed and laziness.

 

Harry sneered at the absolute disgusting, arrogant gall of the wizards to call them house elves like they were no more than dumb house cats. It was further proof that the wizards saw his people as little more than more than domesticated animals. It so angered Harry because he knew that most wizards thought of his captured people as little more than animals.

 

Harry was just pleased that at least Draugdhuddon had been taken home from the hospital despite still unconscious but at least he’d wake up safe in his old bedroom with his fathers at his side. Hadian and Undion were for the first time in five years together and speaking. Yes they were still hurting but they were healing thanks to Draughuddon being back with them. Harry hoped they could finally mend their broken relationship.

 

The only reason they were able to take Draughuddon home was because the Dlartanseers had a private healer that had been responsible for Harry’s care after he was rescued from the Dursleys. Harry had a feeling that it was also due to the fact that they needed as many beds as possible for those who had no family. Not that any of the three of them were complaining as it meant his family were all safe in one place for the first time since the wizards had taken his baby brother!

 

The rituals at the hospital to release the elves from their bindings were still on going. The warriors were dealing with contacting the Clans of their nations. Harry was being given the files of those who were not of their nations whether it was the British Elemental Elves or elves not from Britain or Ireland as he would have to contact the Ruler of those nations as well.

 

Harry was sorting them into groups of who their leader was. Harry had to begin contacting other monarchs with the names, ages, clans and health status of both those who had been seen to and had yet to be seen. Some had already been released into their clan’s care; depending on when they were scheduled for the ritual to remove their bonds, how bad their mental and physical healthy was, and how far away their family lived for the internationals.

 

Harry was about to contact the Water Queen when a Dark Elven Warrior strode into Harry’s room confident but not so much as calm as absolutely furious. Harry turned to the dark haired Elven male that Harry had instructed to spy on the Wizengamot hearing. Harry knew that if the Elven Warrior was back a result had been achieved and it was not the one Harry had wanted even if it was the one he had expected.

 

‘Ixafe,’ Harry greeted. ‘I take it by your presence here that the Wizengamot voted against freeing our people.’

 

Ixafe scowled heavily, ‘yes, your majesty.’

 

‘I can’t say I am very surprised,’ Harry said calmly. ‘The wizards have become far too dependent on our enslaved kin. Call my advisors,’ ordered Harry.

 

‘Yes, your highness,’ the elf said.

 

Harry made his way down to the council chambers unsurprised that he was the first one to arrive at the meeting. It was unlikely that Ixafe had even made his way to all of the elves personal quarters just yet. Still it was better to be prepared with his files than run late if something happened. Soon all thirty council members were present. Harry could tell that they were waiting with baited breath knowing that Harry had sent offers of alliance to the three human tribes. Knowing that they could get their family and friends back from the human clutches.

 

‘I am afraid to say that the Ministry has denied our offers of alliance,’ Harry said seriously.

 

‘Can’t say I’m surprised,’ Lord Stonesailor sneered. ‘We all know how the humans have benefited from _our_ people’s enslavement! I don’t know why you thought they would! Or maybe more accurately is hoped they would. Your parents abandoned us human-spawn.

 

‘We should have sided with the Dark Lord. At least he returned our people to us. Or is it just your personal feelings against him stopping allying with him. A true King would never let his own personal feelings interfere with the good of his people,’ finished Lord Stonesailor with a nasty smirk.

 

Harry gritted his teeth against the Dark Elf’s familiar tirade against Harry that had not changed since he was a child. Harry was well aware that Lord Stonesailor saw him as a child of humans despite his heritage due to his upbringing. Iloar had never hidden his feelings to him nor the request that someone more suitable to lead be found than the human childe!

 

‘You’re talking about allying with the wizard who murdered our uncrowned King you are speaking about,’ the Chieftain of the Avalon warriors growled.

 

Harry cleared his throat, ‘would you have us swap one slave master for another? The Dark Lord’s terms of agreement were for me to willingly take a slave bond. I hardly need to tell you how bad it would be if I were to become a slave of any wizard especially one as power hungry as Lord Voldemort!’

 

‘No,’ agreed Headmaster Nallworm. ‘If you were ordered to allow the Death Eaters into our wards to enslave our children and slaughter our people you would have no choice.’

 

‘The question is not on failed plans but what to do now,’ Harry said gravely. ‘I have no doubt that Dumbledore will not honour our agreement and if he did it would only be in exchange for a very binding vow. That is after all how the Manipulator works.’

 

‘Then what do you suggest we do?’ asked Lady Tearnest.

 

Lady Iridokid the Shot Tearnest was one of the most formidable warriors since Harry’s grandfather was born. Specialising in archery and skilled at strategies the Shot was the reason why her clan had sustained the fewest losses since the humans began taking their people. And Harry had heard rumours that Chietain Mailthial wished for her to take after he passed.

 

‘We wait,’ Harry said seriously.

 

‘Wait,’ ground out Lord Bloodsinger. ‘That’s all we’ve been doing for four hundred years!’

 

‘The Ministry of Magic is weaker than it has been in years,’ Harry said in a quiet but carrying voice. ‘The foundations are being crumbled by corruption, bigotry, greed and idiocy. It will only be a matter of years before the Dark Lord takes control of it.

 

‘Naturally when the suffering of the Wizarding people becomes too much for us to bear we will come to their aid and vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all despite the horrific way the wizards have treated us over the centuries. Naturally as the conquering victors we shall be able to make magical Britain a self-governing state of Avalon. They shall make their own laws and decide their own Ministers.

 

‘However, I shall be their monarch and as such I will be able to veto laws if needed but I won’t unless it impedes on the freedoms of any race that lives on this earth. The fact that I am their saviour,’ Harry continued hiding his distaste at being their saviour, ‘will help us as I am sure you are well aware of.’

 

Harry knew that the Wizarding Population viewed Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, as more mythical legendary figure than they did a young Wizard child. Harry Potter had been declared dead several years ago. Yet many people still expected the Boy Who Lived to come and save them in their hour of need as though he was the Muggle's messiah.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Lord Lightsky. ‘That they will.’

 

‘It might just work,’ Chieftain Mailthial eyes glittered.

 

‘I think we’re forgetting one thing,’ said Lord Nightstar a grave Dark elf well into his thousands. ‘Albus Dumbledore. We all know that he will never suffer Dark creatures to live and will not allow us to control the Wizarding World with a Grey Elf at the helm.’

 

‘I know,’ agreed Harry quietly. ‘Dumbledore will not survive the war.’

 

‘Have you Seen that?’ asked Lord Stonesailor doubtfully.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry responded.

 

‘And what does the Oracle think?’ asked Stonesailor.

 

_‘The Light Lord shall fall,_

_‘Before the new era_

_‘At the hand of the one whom he created,_

_‘Plans crumbled, manipulations failed,_

_‘And the manipulator’s death will be the gateway_

_‘For the Dark Empire to Rise,’_

 

Harry blinked at the words of prophecy that did not surprise Harry at all. Harry had already Seen that Dumbledore would die before the end of the Wizarding civil war where the Ministry would ultimately fall. Albus Dumbledore had after all long been the only one standing between the Ministry and the Dark; with Dumbledore’s death Voldemort would take over.

 

The only thing that had Harry frowning was what the Oracle meant by “the one whom he created”. The problem was that with Dumbledore’s manipulations there were too many people that could apply to. Harry suspected it was Voldemort because Harry was sure with Voldemort’s hatred of Dumbledore that the old man had more to do with Voldemort’s rise than anyone knew.

 

‘Yes, I have seen that also,’ Harry said grimly. ‘We all know that Dumbledore is the only one who is holding back the Dark side so when he falls the floodgates shall open allowing the Dark side to take over. Then and only then shall we act to vanquish Lord Voldemort.

 

‘For now Chieftain Mailthial I want you to continue recruiting and training. I want as many warriors ready to fight when the time comes. As of yet I have no idea when Dumbledore shall fall just that he shall,’ Harry said grimly.

 

‘Yes, your highness,’ bowed the Chieftain.

 

‘Mage Stonesailor,’ Harry turned to the Chief Wardmaster. ‘I want you to fortify our cities to make sure that neither Dark nor Light can find us. Never mind get into our cities where they will surely slaughter us all.’

 

‘Yes, your majesty,’ the wardmaster said bowing his head.

 

‘I am going to meet with the ambassadors,’ Harry said. ‘I want to arrange a meeting with the Heads of the other races on Thursday the twenty-fourth.’

 

Thursday was chosen as it was two days after Harry’s meeting with Dumbledore on Tuesday the twenty-second. By that time he would have decided what to do and have his relations with Dumbledore to incorporate into his plans. Plus, Harry knew that many of the Darker creatures would deride the very idea of an alliance with Albus Dumbledore known for his derision of all things of the Dark biased as he was.

 

Harry dismissed the Council and one hour later Harry was meeting with the ambassadors for the various nations. His meeting was quick and brief. An offer of alliance to be cemented at a meeting on the twenty-fourth of August. Then Harry was finally able to do what he had wanted to do for hours and go to his young Uncle’s bedside. Both Undion and Hadian were already there. In fact Harry didn’t think they had left Draughdhuddon since he had been found.

 

‘Harry,’ smiled Hadian.

 

‘Uncles,’ Harry replied. ‘Any news?’ Harry asked nervously.

 

Hadian sighed tiredly, ‘the broken bones have been healed. However, as Draugh’s bones were broken so many times he’ll be on Bone Strengthening solution as they will be too easily broken from now on. We’re going to have to be gentle with him.’

 

‘I know,’ Harry said quietly. ‘And the orange paste?’

 

‘Burn healing paste,’ Hadian said quietly. ‘He could only have bruise balm, scar reducer or burn healing paste. The burns were considered the most important to heal.’

 

‘Why is he still sleeping?’ asked Harry.

 

‘He was placed in a healing coma for the rituals and examinations so as not to send him into shock or scare him,’ Undion said tiredly. ‘The potion should be wearing off any time soon.’

 

‘And then the real challenge begins,’ Harry said darkly.

 

Harry remembered how scared he had been of everything when he had first come here all those years ago. Paranoid that his new uncles would beat or send Harr back to the Dursleys should he fail his new guardians. Healing Harry physically had been much easier than healing his layers of mental wounds which still showed scars if you looked close enough.

 

Draugh was sold into slavery at roughly the same age Harry was when he’d been sent to the Dursleys by Albus bloody Dumbledore who seemed to live to make things difficult for Harry. Harry was sure that Draugh would have exactly the same problems as Harry did. Harry knew how heart breaking it would be for his uncles who would have to be strong for Draugh.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Undion. ‘How was the council meeting?’

 

‘The usual,’ Harry replied.

 

‘Stonesailor causing trouble,’ Undion said.

 

Harry nodded, ‘I really wish I could get rid of him.’

 

‘You can’t,’ Undion said sharply. ‘He’s the Head of the Stonesailor clan. Unless he commits a crime then he’ll be there until he either dies or decides to step down.’

 

‘I know,’ Harry said. ‘Doesn’t stop me wishing.’

 

‘Can’t say I blame you,’ Undion snorted. ‘Still I hope you didn’t lose your temper.’

 

Harry scowled, ‘I’m not ten anymore.’

 

‘I know,’ Undion said quietly. ‘I just worry.’

 

‘Did they agree with your plan?’ Hadian asked.

 

‘In the end,’ Harry said.

 

‘Good,’ Undion said.

 

‘I just hope it works,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘If anyone can do it it’s you Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage,’ smiled Undion.

 

‘Look what you’ve accomplished already,’ Hadian agreed. ‘And you’ve only been King for a week. Yet you have done more for our kind than your grandfather did in over four hundred years. It is not just us who have regained our child.’

 

‘I know,’ Harry said.

 

The three of them were quiet then all thinking, pondering and hoping. Hoping that finally after all these years Harry would win their people’s freedom back. It almost seemed like too big a hope after the centuries of enslavement.

 

Maybe it was the quietness of the Dlartanseers which allowed them to notice the slightest shift in movement that Draughdhuddon made unconsciously in his sleep. Harry and his Uncle startled suddenly in surprise and anticipation. Draughdhuddon has stirred that meant that the potion had worn off. All they had to do now was wait for Draugh to wake up naturally.

 

‘We should contact Ahabi,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Yes, of course,’ Hadian said once Harry’s words sunk in.

 

Immediately Harry’s Uncle summoned the Healer not wanting to wake Draugh before his body was ready to wake. Not a minute later the tall, slender, silvery form of Ahabi Waterosnake the Master of Healing on Avalon and the Dlartanseers private healer. Harry knew that she had been consulting with other healers on the most severe cases from the former enslaved elves.

 

‘King Haralith, Prince Undion, Prince Hadian,’ greeted the healer with a small bow. ‘How may I help you?’

 

‘Draughdhuddon just moved,’ Harry informed the Healer.

 

The Healer approached the sleeping Prince and murmuring words in Archaic Elven. Harry was able to understand what was being said as Undion and his tutors had impressed on him the importance of being understand the Archaic language so that he could formulate his own spells. However, with no healing powers to speak of Harry would never be able to perform the magic Ahabi was.

 

‘Yes,’ Ahabi said finally. ‘Prince Draughdhuddon appears to be fine. The sleeping potion has worn off and he will awaken soon. Just let him come too naturally. Call me when he begins to wake up I want to give him an examination and once he’s calm I’d suggest getting in contact with a Mind Healer to assess the mental damage done.’

 

‘Who would you advise?’ asked Undion.

 

‘Amonhil Undodhen,’ replied the healer. ‘He’s a private Mind Healer from China and very expensive but undoubtedly the best in the world.’

 

‘Would you mind contacting Healer Undodhen?’ Undion asked.

 

‘Of course, your majesty,’ Ahabi inclined her head and left.

 

Less than ten minutes later Draugh stirred again mumbling under his breath and eyelids flickering. His fathers were suddenly at his side wanting him to know that he was not alone. Wanting their son to know that they had never stopped looking for him after he had been taken from them even as they were tearing themselves apart. Meanwhile Harry summoned the Healer back.

 

The three Dlartanseers by marriage and birth waited with baited breath as the small child stirred restlessly under the covers. The boy let out a quiet whimper blinking up at them with fear in his bright green eyes. Then recognising them tears streamed down the boy’s young face causing Undion to gather the small boy in his arms mindful of his injuries.

 

It was at this point that Ahabi entered the room to find a sobbing Prince Draughdhuddon Dlartanseer in his father’s arms. Hadian sat beside his husband stroking his son’s dark hair gently murmuring reassurances until the boy calmed down enough for the healer to have a look at the small elven boy. Harry stood awkwardly beside the Healer not sure what to do.

 

‘Where’s Harry?’ asked Draugh squeakily.

 

‘I’m here,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘He saved you,’ murmured Undion.

 

‘I wasn’t going to lose you,’ Harry said quietly. ‘You’re my uncle-brother.’

 

‘Healer Waterosnake has to take a look at you,’ Hadian said quietly. ‘Is that okay? We’ll be with you the whole time,’ assured Hadian.

 

Draugh nodded, ‘will it hurt?’

 

‘No,’ Ahabi said quietly. ‘I just need to check that you are healing as you are supposed to. Now, can you tell me how you are feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?’

 

Draugh nodded, ‘all over.’

 

Ahabi sighed, ‘you do have severe bruising. I’ll have your dose of pain medication upped. Now how much can you remember of the last few days?’

 

‘Master Malfoy was angry – so angry,’ shuddered Draugh. ‘That he was going to lose his servants. Took it out on us,’ shuddered Draugh. ‘But he was not wanting to disobey his master, he was not. He Who Must Not Be Named had us all together and summoned us to him. Harry be sending us to the Healing Master. Dobby was one of the first in to the special room. I don’t remember anything else.’

 

Harry nodded eyes tight at the further reminder that Draugh had suffered worse than even Harry had when he had been living with the Dursleys. At least Harry had school and Mrs Figg to hide from the abuse for a few hours of the day. At least Harry knew that when he was sixteen he could leave but Draugh didn’t know if anyone would ever find and save him thinking he would die a slave.

 

‘That fits with what happened at the meeting,’ Harry agreed.

 

‘Good,’ Ahabi said. ‘You memory seems to be in working order.’

 

Ahabi then picked up his medical satchel and took out a stethoscope. The Healer placed it in his ears and listened to Draugh heartbeat. Afterwards he checked his blood pressure and then turned back to Harry’s Uncles.

 

‘Prince Draugdhuddon’s blood pressure is higher than it should be,’ Ahabi said.

 

‘What can we do about it?’ asked Undion.

 

‘It’s likely due to stress after everything Prince Draugdhuddon has been through,’ Ahabi replied. ‘Not unexpected given the circumstances. I’ll have Prince Draugdhuddon on a high fruit and protein diet but low fat and salt diet. If it does not improve over down I’ll put him on potions.’

 

‘Thank you,’ nodded Undion.

 

Next Ahabi tested Draugh’s reflexes. Harry expected them to be a little slow having just woken up, still on healing potions and in pain. However, Harry was no healer so he’d wait till Ahabi finished to say so.

 

‘Reflexes are slower than normal,’ Ahabi said.

 

‘Is that something we should worry about?’ demanded Undion a growl in his voice.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘Draugh’s still on strong healing potions and just woken up after being unconscious. It’s to be expected that they are slower than normal.’

 

‘Quite right, your majesty,’ agreed Ahabi. ‘They may be slower than normal but they are not so below normal that we have to worry about it at the moment. I’ll keep an eye on it and see when Prince Draugdhuddon has been taken off the potions and is healed if physio is needed.’

 

Undion nodded appeased, ‘thank you, Healer Waterosnake.’

 

Ahabi removed a bright red potion from within her satchel. Ahabi handed it to the young elven prince who picked it up and downed it without so much as a word or a grimace. The effect of the potion was instantaneous making Draugh fall straight a sleep.

 

‘This is stronger than the other pain killers,’ Ahabi said quietly, ‘so can only be taken be taken twice a day and will make him sleepy for most of the time. When he is awake he will be drowsy and disorientated so don’t be surprised if he does not make much sense.

 

‘He may not want to but you must make sure he eats something. He probably won’t be up to a full meal given the malnourishment so it’s best to keep it small and often. I’d suggest something like porridge at first as it’s easy to digest and has plenty of energy. A bit of fruit if he’s feeling up to it. I’m here if you have any questions.’

 

Ahabi nodded, ‘I’ll leave you to it, your majesties.’

 

The healer left soon after that leaving the family to repair some of the damage that Draugh being taken from them had done. Harry noticed that even though Draugh was out for the count Hadian would not let go of his hand and Undion stood guard as though he would attack anyone who would dare even think about taking Draugh from them again. Harry smiled softly as he left to take care of his duties which would not abate even for some family time.

 

**Long-time no see but hopefully I’ll write sooner next time even if it is not as fast coming as some of my fics.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten **

Harry and his entourage arrived using their carriage at the edge of De Luc Palace on Tuesday in the evening of the twenty-second of August. Immediately the elves were met by Veela Elder Rosalie De Luc. Rosalie greeted Harry with a very professional emotionless façade so different from the usual hug reserved for her eldest granddaughter’s best friend.

 

Harry knew that Dumbledore and his entourage would also be arriving along with the enslaved Elves they had brought with them. Unlike the Death Eaters the Order of the Phoenix were only too happy to part with their slaves especially if it meant securing an alliance with the Light Elves ignorant of Dumbledore’s deceit. They would be coming by the _Rowena_ which was the ship that Hogwarts had not used in four centuries but it was still part of the caretaker’s job to see to its upkeep.

 

Fleur would greet the wizards and lead them to the dining room which they would be having their meeting in. Fleur and Rosalie had everything organised so that the two parties would be arriving in the room at exactly the same time. Harry was just saddened that the enslaved elves would be remaining aboard the _Rowena_ until their meeting was a success or a failure at which point they would either be transported back to Hogwarts or handed over to Harry.

 

After Harry had heard there would be four people accompanying Dumbledore Harry had chosen the same number to accompany him. Chieftain Mailthial was essential given that they would be entering a potentially hostile situation. Ahabi was another essential given that they would be likely dealing with physically and emotionally abused elves some just babes who should be at their mother or bearer’s breast.

 

Finally Harry chose a representative of both the Dark and Light nations. From the Light nation Baron Nallworm due to the fact that Baron Lonelorain was not good with people and even worse with diplomacy so would likely spend the whole time in silence glaring at the wizards and Veela which would not help them. Nallworm on the other hand was a wily politician even if the Nallworms had a history of producing grey elves like Harry ever since the Baron’s ancestor had married a beautiful Dark elf.

 

Choosing a Dark elf to accompany him was far harder as when Dumbledore’s duplicity was revealed most would attack the wizard which would only lead to a war. Harry was not afraid of war but did not want to waste his people’s lives when the wizards would soon destroy each other anyway. Harry knew that has frustrating as it was sometimes the best bet was to wait.

 

There were those such as Stonesailor and Tearnest who Harry could absolutely not take or he’d have to deal with the political backlash of attempted murder at a diplomatic meeting. In the end Harry chose Lord Lightsky who was greyer than other dark elves due to the Light and wind elves within his bloodline. That and he had agreed with Harry’s plans so unlike Stonesailor would not cause trouble for Harry.

 

Harry entered the dining room which was huge and spacious it’s carefully mosaicked ceilings and walls documenting the De Lucs family history all the way from Lancelot and Guinevere in gold leaf. The shining black marble floor was the exact opposite to the ceiling that shone gold. It was like day and night, the sun and the moon, dark and light were being put on display.

 

Right in the centre of the dining room was a large mahogany table set so there were five seats on either side. One for each of the De Lucs guests Harry knew. There were refreshments laid out on the De Lucs finest pottery which if sold would be pay for a small house but as they were entertaining royalty it was expected that the De Lucs would bar no expenses.

 

As Harry entered the familiar dining room Harry saw the other party who entered the room from the other side of the palace following after Fleur. Fleur’s face remained impassive as was expected of the neutral party. Harry had absolutely no idea what this was like her trying to remain neutral when put between her childhood best friend and those whom had earnt her loyalty which was very difficult to earn from a Veela.

 

Harry observed the party of five finding the visage of Albus Dumbledore who did not react at the obvious opulence of the room he had entered. The man who had spent the last few years of the First Wizarding War trying to set up his mother’s death. The man who had bound his magic and sentenced Harry to hell on earth. The man who had manipulated the neutrals and his own followers into refusing legal action against his enslaved peoples in the Wizengamot. Somehow despite the burning hatred bubbling in his chest Harry managed to keep his face expressionless and give nothing more than a polite nod of his head in the way of greeting.

 

To the leader of the light’s right was Alastor Moody retired ex-Auror who was responsible for half of the captured Death Eaters in the last war. Moody was considered the man that Dumbledore trusted the most but Harry did not think that Dumbledore trusted anyone. Moody was too busy looking suspiciously at the assembled elves and Veela to have much care for the symbols of status in the De Luc palace.

 

To Dumbledore’s left was Lupin probably due to the fact that Dumbledore wanted the werewolf close so that he could be informed if he sensed anything. Never mind that Lupin knew the most about non-human species as one himself even if he had knowingly never met an elf. Harry did wonder why the lycan had not been invited to Avalon as a werewolf but Harry would find that out later.

 

Harry tensed knowing full well this was when his true identity could come out. Lupin had after all been pack mates with Harry’s parents after all. That meant Lupin would be able to sense that Harry was also pack and be able to recognise his scent as Harry Potter. All Lupin had to do was open his mouth and blurt out his past identity. Harry may have plans to use his status as the Boy Who Lived but not yet.

 

However, Lupin did not seem to have any interest in doing so. Instead the Lycan was gazing at Harry with undisguised hope and joy as he realised what his senses meant. Harry shook his head minutely knowing that only those with supernatural senses would be able to see the movement. Lupin immediately became blank faced but Harry counted it as a win. His birth name was still safe for now.

 

Behind Lupin was his mate and wife the witch Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin more commonly known as Tonks. Harry knew from reports that his spies had given him that the young Auror was a metamorphagus so she was likely descended from a shapeshifter of one kind or another. Currently the young woman was sporting straight bright tomato red hair that fell to just above her shoulder, a full fringe and bright brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. The rest of the group wore their best dress robes but this young woman wore a short black Muggle dress.

 

So this was the woman that Harry’s parents’ werewolf best friend and packmate had chosen to mate with. She certainly seemed an interesting and vibrant witch if her clothing and choice of looks were anything to go by. Probably the only one able to get through the self-hatred the wizards had left the werewolf with. Harry thought that she would be good for the werewolf's self-esteem.

 

Harry once again regretted that the werewolf had never gone to Avalon where he would have been taught that there was nothing to fear from being a werewolf although that would mean Lupin would never have chosen Harry’s father as his alpha. Thus, Harry would not be considered a pack mate of the werewolf which despite not knowing the werewolf caused Harry a sense of dissatisfaction likely coming from the weak pack-bond that had laid dormant for the past fourteen years.

 

Finally standing behind Alastor Moody most likely due to Dumbledore hoping to keep control of his rebellious subordinate was Sirius Black. The man that Harry was most interested in meeting today. The second most important thing to come from today aside from the freeing of Harry’s people. Harry was finally meeting his falsely imprisoned godfather – Sirius Black.

 

Harry took in the man who in another life would have been classed as roguishly handsome or the bad boy. However, Harry could see the effects of Azkaban on the wizard even after Black being free for two years. It was in the shadows under his eyes telling of nightmares that never left, the dark haunted look in his eyes, his gaunt features and skinny frame telling of the malnourishment he was still healing from.

 

Harry took his place at the table with Baron Nallworm to his right and Lord Lightsky to his left. Ahabi was seated at Nallworm’s left and Chieftain Mailthial to Lightsky’s right. At the same time Albus took his seat opposite Harry with Moody to his right and Lupin to his left. Sirius sat opposite to Ahabi who was staring at the man with sadness whilst Tonks sat opposite to the chieftain.

 

‘This is a meeting to discuss an alliance between the Light Elves of Avalon and the Order of the Phoenix,’ Rosalie said gravely. ‘Representatives of the Elven nation for this meeting are King Haralith Dlartanseer leader of the Light Elves of the British Isles, Baron Nallworm Head of the Nallworm clan, Lord Lightsky Head of the Lightsky Clan, Healer Ahabi Waterosnake court Healer of the Light Elves, and Chieftain Legoost Mailthial Head of the Avalon warrior. Representatives of the Order of the Phoenix for this meeting are Headmaster-Lord Albus Dumbledore leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin the Order of the Phoenix’s emissary to the werewolf clans of Europe, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks whom are the Order of the Phoenix’s warriors.

 

‘The terms of this meeting are as follows. No magic is to be used in this meeting room until the meeting is adjourned. There shall be no violence or threats of violence to each other or the De Lucs as the neutral party. There shall be no derogatory comments to any of the races gathered here nor insults to either party or the De Lucs. If this meeting does not go well both parties shall leave with no violence. Do you agree?’ asked Rosalie sky blue eyes sharp piercing them all.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry replied calmly.

 

‘I agree,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Good,’ Rosalie smiled. ‘Then you will not mind signing the magical contract stating as such. It should have been forwarded to you before the meeting. These rules will be in place until I call the meeting adjourned.’

 

‘Yes, Elder De Luc, I received it,’ nodded Harry.

 

Harry had already had the contract forwarded and found everything to be above board which is lawyer had agreed. Not that Harry would have expected anything else from Rosalie De Luc but it did not hurt to check. Thus, Harry signed the contract prompting the other elves and the werewolf to do the same. Black and Tonks followed Lupin’s example making it impossible for Dumbledore and Moody to do anything but follow suit.

 

‘Good,’ smiled Rosalie. ‘Now the meeting may adjourn. Please state both your cases.’

 

‘I plead for my people to be freed from the horrific slavery they are currently bound in,’ Harry said.

 

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, ‘I am desperately sorry and ashamed of what my people have decided on. I wish it were in my power to change their minds to make the right choice rather than the easy choice. Unfortunately the Wizarding World has become reliant on the House Elves-‘

 

‘Elves,’ Rosalie interrupted. ‘House Elves implies they are but pets rather than the enslaved sentients that they are.’

 

Dumbledore smiled wanly, ‘I am sorry for the slight. I have never known any other terms for Elves but House Elves. It will take me time to become accustomed to new classifications.’

 

‘I understand, Lord Dumbledore,’ Harry said quietly hiding his seething anger at the insult to his race. ‘However, my people have suffered enough injustices without being classed in the same category as domesticated felines.’

 

‘I understand, King Dlartanseer, please understand that we have to learn anew and we would like to do that with you if you would be willing,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘I would,’ Harry agreed. ‘And whilst I understand that you cannot force your people to illegalise the enslavement of my people. You must free all the elves in your custody and demand that your people do the same!’

 

‘King Dlartanseer,’ Rosalie interrupted. ‘Is this your first request if an alliance should be formed between the Order of the Phoenix and the Light Elven Clans of the British Isles?’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry replied calmly.

 

‘Is there anything the Order of the Phoenix would like to contribute to this term?’ asked Rosalie.

 

‘What would happen should it be found that one of the Order were not complying with the terms?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

‘I would ask action be taken against them,’ Harry said, ‘as I would take action against any of my people threatening our alliance by not complying with the terms set down by us. Starting off with a reprimand and order them to free the elf or elves in question. If they do not comply then they should be suspended from active duty and sensitive meetings until they have done so. If they still do not do so then they should be asked to leave your organisation.’

‘Do you really think that we have volunteers to get rid of members so easily?’ demanded Moody.

‘That depends on what your organisation wishes to promote,’ Harry said crisply. ‘Your organisation fights against tyranny and oppression. Fights to allow all people equal rights no matter what their birth is. Am I right?’

‘You are,’ Dumbledore said grudgingly.

‘So would you really want someone who undermines everything you are fighting for by encouraging slavery of a sentient?’ demanded Harry. ‘It is just one small step from saying elves should be enslaved because they are not human to Muggles and Muggleborns should be enslaved because they do not have the right blood!’

Harry could tell right away that his words had at least got through to the three warriors opposite him. Moody was nodding grudgingly even if he did not seem to be very happy to see that point. Tonks and Black had looked like they had never considered it that way but both agreed. Only Dumbledore seemed unaffected by his speech but that man's mask was the best one Harry had ever seen.

 

‘I for one agree,’ Black said suddenly. ‘I will hand over my elves personally today no matter what the outcome of today is.’

 

‘Thank you, Lord Black, those words bring great joy to my heart,’ Harry said quietly. ‘And I would like to say that any wizard who wishes to return the elves to their people – their families – independently would be more than eagerly received no matter if it is just one or one hundred.’

 

‘We will let people know,’ Tonks said quietly.

 

‘Thank you, Mrs Lupin-Tonks,’ Harry replied.

 

Dumbledore had not reacted, ‘I see your point and whilst there are those we can do without there are those who are essential for our work. What would you do if one of these people were found to be unpunished for their breaking of the treaty?’

 

‘If the treaty was broken in such a serious way then I would consider that the alliance to was broken,’ Harry said seriously.

 

‘You would leave the innocents of the Wizarding World to mercy of Voldemort, his Death Eaters and now the Dark Elves?’ questioned Dumbledore.

 

‘That alliance has fallen through,’ Harry replied calmly. ‘And as to your question. I would not want to but your people have left innocents of my kind at the mercy of slave masters. If you continue to do so no help will be given to you from me or the elven kind.’

 

Dumbledore bowed his head, ‘how long would you expect either the elves be returned to you once they are discovered still enslaved or the culprit dismissed?’

 

‘One month,’ Harry replied.

 

‘One month!’ Black said incredulously. ‘That is not enough time to put them on suspension and dismissed after discovery?’

 

‘How long would you suggest?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

‘Alastor how long are Aurors usually suspended from duty?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

Moody snorted, ‘if they don’t bribe their way out of trouble or don’t have friends in high places to get them out of trouble – that depends on the charge. I suppose this would be counted as an abuse of power. Thus, he or she would be suspended for six months.’

 

‘Six months, then,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Three months,’ returned Harry.

 

Dumbledore frowned then nodded, ‘three months.’

 

‘So the first term,’ Rosalie said. ‘Is that all elves currently enslaved by members of the Order of the Phoenix are to be freed and returned the Light Elven nation. If any member of the Order of the Phoenix are found to have not complied with freeing the enslaved elves they are to be suspended from duties until they either do comply or are dismissed at three months. Anything else to add?’

 

‘This includes elves that are _bought_ ,’ Harry sneered, ‘at a later date as well as those who are not freed currently.’

 

Rosalie nodded, ‘understood. Headmaster-Lord Dumbledore?’

 

‘That if it is King Dlartanseer or the Elven nation who discover the infarction they are to inform myself immediately,’ Dumbledore replied.

 

‘I understand,’ agreed Harry. ‘If it is the Order of the Phoenix who discover they are to inform me immediately.’

 

‘Agreed,’ Dumbledore said.

 

'I would also like to say if it is a leader of the Order of the Phoenix - Albus Dumbledore or any future leader is found hiding the fact that they or others in their employ still have enslaved house-elves then the alliance will be over,' Harry stated.

 

Harry waited at what Dumbledore would say or do at his pronouncement. Both Dumbledore and Harry knew that Dumbledore was not planning to hand over the Hogwarts house-elves. Only Dumbledore was not aware that Harry knew. Harry had to be very careful in the way that he phrased it so Dumbledore wouldn't realise Harry was aware of his duplicity. Hence why Harry Had made it sound like he was more concerned with Dumbledore hiding his followers duplicity than his own.

 

'Do you really think I would hide the fact that there are slaves in our employ?' asked Dumbledore genially.

 

'No,' Harry lied. 'But I have to cover all of my bases.'

 

‘Agreed,' Dumbledore said. 'What about elves who have sensitive information about the Order of the Phoenix or the family they were enslaved to?’

 

‘They should be Obliviated by a licensed Obliviator,’ Harry replied bitterly.

 

‘Is that acceptable, Headmaster-Lord Dumbledore?’ asked Rosalie.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Dumbledore.

 

‘Is there anything else on the condition of the freeing of enslaved elves?’ asked Rosalie.

 

‘No,’ replied Harry.

 

‘Headmaster-Lord Dumbledore are there any terms you want to add?’ asked Rosalie.

 

‘That as our allies we can call on the Light Elves when battling with Voldemort, the Death Eaters and his allies,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Agreed,’ Harry replied readily. ‘In return that if the Dark Lord Voldemort turns his attention on us that the Order of the Phoenix will fight to defend us.’

 

‘Agreed,’ Dumbledore said without a fuss.

 

‘Any other terms?’ asked Rosalie.

 

‘I would request that we meet once a month to discuss intel on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters as well as to planning his ultimate defeat,’ Harry said calmly. ‘More often should there be a plan in place needing both of our peoples input.’

 

Harry didn’t say that he was already aware of the methods that Voldemort had taken to ensure his immortality. In given time should Voldemort not be tipped off to Harry’s knowledge Harry would destroy the Horcruxes. Then it would only be a matter of defeating the Dark Lord himself but that would not until after the Ministry and Dumbledore’s fated fall. Harry didn’t know how much Dumbledore knew about Voldemort’s survival all those years ago but he was not going to tell the old man before Dumbledore died.

 

‘I would request that our people be allowed onto the legendary Island of Avalon,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Harry felt an icy hand tighten around his heart at Dumbledore’s request to be allowed into his Kingdom. The first time that an unmated human would be allowed onto Avalon in centuries. Harry knew he could not let Dumbledore endanger his people by entering his lands and have access to _his_ people. However, Harry could bargain with the best of them.

 

‘I am afraid that is not possible,’ Harry said sadly. ‘Free reign would mean removing the anti-human wards and endangering our children if the slavers should ever find out. However, I would be more than willing to meet you at a predetermined location and bring you in and then out when you are finished.’

 

‘I do not see why you being there will help us any,’ growled the chieftain.

 

‘In the name of openness and honesty,’ Dumbledore smiled. ‘I will do the same. Meet you at Hogwarts wards and invite you in as long as you contact me first.’

 

‘That will be fine,’ Harry said. ‘And I would need warning as a lot of my people only know cruelty at human’s hands so I would need to warn them not to be afraid.’

 

Truthfully Harry would warn them to watch out for their children whilst the humans were on Avalon. Harry did not like the idea of inviting humans into his kingdom at all and would do everything he could to keep them out. However, if Dumbledore was inviting him into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts Harry had to be at least seem to be doing the same.

 

Dumbledore sighed sadly, ‘I understand King Dlartanseer. I do hope that this is the start of a better time for our people?’

 

‘As do I,’ agreed Harry.

 

‘Are there any other terms you wish to add?’ asked Rosalie again.

 

Dumbledore shook his head, ‘no.’

 

‘No,’ Harry agreed.

 

‘Okay,’ smiled Rosalie. ‘Then I shall have the goblins make a contract. I shall call you both back in when it is ready. You are, of course, welcome to show it to your lawyers.’

 

‘Yes, that will be preferable,’ Harry replied. ‘He is on the carriage so I will have him take a look at it when I receive it.’

 

‘I am more than competent at law to be able to confirm its efficiency for myself,’ Dumbledore replied.

 

Rosalie nodded, ‘good day, your majesty, your lordship.’

 

Rosalie swept out of the room long blue robe sweeping along the floor as she walked out of the door leaving her husband, daughter, son in law and granddaughter with her guests. Harry wished to speak to his godfather, to the man who saw him as a cub and to his best friend. However, until the day’s business was over Harry had to maintain his kingly persona for a little while longer.

 

‘Would you like dinner whilst you wait?’ asked Julien Delacour, Fleur’s father.

 

‘Yes please, Mr Delacour,’ Lupin smiled softly. ‘What is it?’

 

‘Bouillabaisse,’ replied Julien.

 

Somehow Harry was not surprised as he knew that it was Fleur’s and her grandmother’s favourite dish. It was one of the common dishes that Rosalie cooked for them as children when Harry was visiting. Harry’s Uncles had encouraged their friendship due to the fact that she was the first person of Harry’s age group who Harry really opened up to. Before Harry had been too scared of the other children to really make friends but Fleur had been different.

 

‘So were you happy growing up on Avalon?’ asked the werewolf in what seemed a casual tone.

 

‘Very,’ Harry smiled kindly. ‘You would have been too. I can honestly say that I have no idea why you as a magical creature were not invited to our school. It is something I will be looking into when I get back. I do not want there to be any more children out there having to deal with wizard prejudice on their own,’ Harry said with a growl.

 

‘I believe Lyall and Hope wished Remus to attend Hogwarts,’ Dumbledore said mildly.

 

‘That could be it,’ Harry admitted with a sigh. ‘If your guardians were not abusive and did not wish for you to go to Avalon there would be no grounds for removal.’

 

‘They weren't. Did you go to Avalon?’ asked Lupin eyes burning with curiosity.

 

Harry smiled kindly, ‘yes I did.’

 

‘Did you enjoy it?’ Lupin asked seemingly unable to help himself.

 

‘Immensely,’ Harry agreed.

 

Lupin seemed to want to know more about his friends' son whom he had not seen since Harry was but a babe. Luckily the werewolf was very aware that Harry did not want anyone to know of who he had once been just yet. For that Harry was extremely grateful to the werewolf. Dinner resumed with casual conversations on the weather, Quidditch and the latest publications.

 

Then Rosalie came back with the two copies of the completed contracts for each of the parties to take and give to their lawyers to okay. Harry took his as Dumbledore did his. They both parted ways ready to return when they were both satisfied with the terms of the contract. Harry thought everything looked above board as Rosalie was sure to make it.

 

Sure enough an hour later Harry returned with the okay from his lawyer as Harry had expected. Ten minutes later Dumbledore and his entourage had returned as though they had known Harry had just returned which Harry would not put past Albus Dumbledore. This didn't surprise Harry at all as from everything Harry knew of Albus Dumbledore the man liked his grand entrances.

 

‘Everything seems above board,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Indeed,’ Dumbledore said. ‘The contract seems fair.’

 

‘If you are both in agreement please sign the Alliance between the Light Elves and the Order of the Phoenix,’ requested Rosalie.

 

‘Now where are my people?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Back on my ship,’ Dumbledore said. ‘If you would follow me. If that is okay with Lady De Luc.’

 

‘Naturally Headmaster,’ Dumbledore said.

 

Harry did as he was requested and followed Dumbledore to the _Rowena._ Immediately the Healer of Hogwarts ushered out with a crowd of freed elves. Less than the Dark Lord had given but Harry had expected that as there weren’t as many rich and landed Old Bloods in the Order as there were in the Death Eaters. Never mind the hundred Hogwarts elves had not been returned to them.

 

‘Healer Waterosnake would you please transport the elves back to the Healing Halls,’ requested Harry.

 

‘Of course, your majesty,’ bowed Ahabi.

 

Harry returned his attention to Dumbledore ice in his eyes as appraised the deceitful, manipulative wizard before him finally able to let the hatred he felt to this man show. Did he really think that he would be able to get away with keeping elves for himself? Just because wizards saw Dumbledore as above reproach did not mean that Haralith Jamiel Dlartanseer-Shadowmage-Potter did!

 

‘Now may I ask where the Hogwarts elves are?’ demanded Harry coolly.

**I am not a politician or a diplomat. I have no idea how an alliance is worked out. Hope I got something right at least. If not then blame the differences on the magical culture.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven **

‘Now may I ask where the Hogwarts elves are?’ demanded the young elven king coolly.

 

Sirius looked around desperately for signs of the very recognisable Hogwarts crest but to his dismay could find none. Sirius realised with a sinking stomach that for some reason Dumbledore had held out on the elves. Why the hell would Albus Dumbledore ever not free a people who had been enslaved? His bitterness to Dumbledore since the truth about Harry's upbringing had been revealed to Sirius resurged with a vengeance.

 

Sirius looked desperately at Remus looking for some assurances that not all was as it seemed. Remus had been acting very strangely ever since he had laid eyes on the elven king but Sirius still trusted him to provide a rational explanation for Dumbledore’s apparent betrayal of their new allies. Unfortunately the expression on Remus’ face was that of shock, anger and betrayal.

 

‘You did not hand over the Hogwarts elves,’ Remus said voice deathly quiet.

 

Sirius knew that tone all too well which was likely why his heart sank the more for it. Sirius was well aware that Remus never shouted not even when Sirius had used him to get revenge on Snivellus. Instead Remus spoke hardly above a whisper looking completely calm and all the more terrifying for it whilst he was apparently apocalyptic with rage. Sirius suspected it was something Remus had to do to control his inner wolf's rage.

 

‘Remus,’ Albus said gently. ‘You know full well that the Hogwarts House Elves have far too much information on both me and the students to hand them over. Never mind Hogwarts would cease to function without elves. Our budget does not cover to employ chefs and cleaners.’

 

‘I am sure there are many magical deficient individuals who would be happy with food and board whilst being paid only tuppence,’ the elven king said calmly. ‘Better than them turning prostitution in Knocturn Alley.’

 

There were some Wizarding families who sent the child away to either a local Muggle school or a foreign Muggle school. Officially, of course, they claimed that they were being schooled aboard as they thought the foreign curriculum offered more scope than Hogwarts did. The child was never heard of again in that case. Or if they were schooled locally as they grew up they gradually drew away from the magical world they could never be a part of.

 

However, eighty-seven percent of wizards disowned and abandoned their Squib children either at the age of eleven when they did not get into Hogwarts or at seventeen when they could abandon them as adults. The children would have no birth certificate in the Muggle world nor any idea how to navigate the Muggle world. Hence, the majority of Squibs ended up in Knocturn Alley.

 

 ‘Or werewolves,’ Remus added.

 

‘Wolfsbane is not exactly cheap to acquire,’ Dumbledore said.

 

‘Only because of the extortionate taxes placed on it,’ Lupin said sharply.

 

‘Wolfsbane is a slow acting poison,’ the elven king said harshly. ‘It will mean you’ll only live about an eighth your lifespan. A werewolf will naturally live between two hundred and two hundred and fifty years. However, if they will only live thirty years tops of constant Wolfsbane abuse. Even using it irregularly will decrease your life span so that you would be lucky to outlive a non-magical!’

 

Remus looked horrified, ‘oh Merlin.’

 

Sirius looked angry, ‘how the hell is this not known!?’

 

The elf laughed bitterly, ‘you think its not? Do you really think the wizards care that they are slowly killing werewolves as long as they can tell themselves that _they_ are safe at night?’ the dark haired yong man asked to absolute silence from the assembled wizards. ‘Now hhow long have you been taking it?’ the elf asked quietly.

 

 ‘I’ve been taking it since Voldemort returned in 1992 so just over three years,’ Lupin admitted.

 

The King nodded emotionlessly making Sirius worry, ‘it could be worse. As it is we can have the potion completely purged from your system. It won’t heal any damage already done but it will stop any more from being done as you’ve been taking it for only a few years when you were already an adult hopefully it won’t have caused too much damage. However, we won’t know until we get you seen by a _qualified_ healer.’

 

Sirius could tell that King Haralith Dlartanseer did not considered Wizarding healers at all qualified in treating non-humans. And Sirius could not disagree with Dlartanseer's statements regarding Healer's treatment of non-humans especially werewolves. The Healers normal reaction was after all to dose werewolves with poison. That was not healing. That was killing!

 

‘Afterward I’d like to get you to meet with a Pack to help to teach you what a werewolf is supposed to be!’ Haralith said. ‘Not what the wizards or the _mutts_ ,’ the King sneered, ‘say they are.’

 

‘Mutts?’ asked Dumbledore.

 

The King sneered sneered, ‘werewolves who break The Law attacking not for defence or food but for pleasure. Those who attack children or the vulnerable.’ Harry sighed, ‘a child should never ever be bitten even if they survive the horrific first transformation. Most children don’t – you must be very strong.

 

‘As soon as it became clear that Alpha Greyback was breaking The Law the High Alpha of the British Isles made it clear that he was exiled and if he should ever return to werewolf soil he would be executed at the next Alpha Meet. We have been trying to find those victims he has turned and re-educate them for fifty years. You are welcome to come back with us to get both treatment and help accepting the wolf. Your mate and packmate will of course be welcome of course.’

 

‘We will?’ asked Sirius surprised.

 

‘Of course you think there are only werewolves in packs?’ demanded the King. ‘Not only are there the non-werewolf mates of werewolves. There are also the non-werewolves brothers and sisters of werewolves in blood and soul.

 

‘So long as there is a packbond and they will agree to submit to the Alpha’s leadership that is accepted. The latter part is especially important as many non-packed werewolves will have found their own pack in the family in friends around them which will often as not include the one they see as Alphas. To stop the alpha being forced to asserting dominance over the so called Alpha they have to state in words that they will submit to the Alpha’s leadership within the pack.

 

‘That is not to say that pack members cannot object or offer advice but it will at the end of the day be the Alpha’s choice. However, any good leader will listen to the advice from their people. No matter if they have their own plan or not.’

 

‘Yes I’ll come,’ Remus said.

 

Sirius was surprised that Remus was so eager to go to visit the packs. Sirius had not seen his friend so eager to do anything since the werewolf had given up on any of the so called leads to where Harry had vanished to being real. Sirius knew for a fact that Remus had never shown much interest in the werewolves before. Maybe that was because the only ones he’d associated with before were Greyback’s pack.

 

‘So will I,’ Sirius said.

 

‘As will I,’ agreed Tonks.

 

Haralith smiled, ‘I am glad. Now were where we. Ah yes you were offering your excuses to the continued slavery of my people.’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Dumbledore reluctantly.

 

‘Then that means that the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix was responsible for conspiring to hide the continued slavery of the Elven people,’ the Elven King said coolly. ‘Thus, you did not inform me of the continued slavery of my people and when you planned to deliver them to me with their memories altered. Since it is stated in the contract that should the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix hiding the fact that they or others in their employ still have house elves in their employ then the alliance would be over. Thus, the alliance is over.’

 

Dumbledore scowled for a second, ‘if that is truly what you want?’

 

‘It is,’ King Dlartanseer said sharply.

 

‘Lord Dumbledore is henceforce evicted from the wards,’ Fleur’s grandmother said suddenly.

 

Dumbledore was suddenly thrown backwards through the wards back onto _the Rowena_ which he had arrived on which was moored just outside the wards. Sirius for one was not at all surprised that the Veela had sided with the elves. From what Sirius had gathered from Fleur was that the elves and veela were long standing allies and from what Fleur had said about Haralith Dlartanseer the two non-humans were the best of friends.

 

‘Warrior Moody I trust you will inform the Order of the reason why the alliance has fallen through should the truth not be brought to light naturally,’ Dlartanseer said kindly.

 

Moody nodded once, ‘I will.  Dlartanseer said kindly. Dumbledore should not have attempted to deceive you,’ Moody said gruffly.

 

‘No he should not have,’ agreed Dlartanseer coolly.

 

Moody then chuckled, ‘you knew that Dumbledore would not hand over the Hogwarts elves.’

 

‘I suspected it,’ admitted the elf.

 

‘And yet you met with us anyway,’ Moody said sounding grudgingly impressed. ‘And threw in a backdoor to the alliance whilst freeing your people.’

 

‘Oh,’ murmured Remus.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Dlartanseer. ‘My duty is to my people – not to the humans that enslave us. No matter if I do not like leaving you to a Dark Lord.’

 

Moody nodded, ‘it’s a great shame that Dumbledore ruined any chance of an alliance. We could do with people like you.’

 

He nodded at the werewolf, the Animagus and the metamorphagus once. Before striding out a grim scowl making the old man look even uglier than normal. His false leg clanking heavily on the stone floor as he left. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. All those months trying to win the Auror Captain’s approval and all he had to do was act like a Slytherin!

 

‘I would like to invite you all to my palace where I will arrange a meeting with High Alpha Darkback,’ the King said.

 

‘And we can talk?’ asked Remus in a somewhat hopeful voice.

 

‘Yes I will explain everything,’ the King said.

 

The three of them followed Fleur, the young King, the elven warrior and the elven Lord to the edge of the Du Luc palace wards. Fleur and Dlartanseer parted company with a hug. Sirius was sure that the elf had said something to the Veela but had no idea what. Sirius had the idea Remus knew but whatever it was he was not saying. It seemed to Sirius that he was missing something huge.

 

‘Is Baron Nallworm not coming with us?’ questioned Tonks.

 

‘He will make his own way home,’ the King said simply.

 

‘So you and Fleur?’ asked Remus in a voice full of curiosity.

 

King Dlartanseer laughed, ‘oh gods no Fleur’s my best friend – like a sister to me but no more. Anyway the carriage we came in has gone – transported the enslaved back to Avalon. We are going to Apparate to the port where we’ll get a boat to Avalon.’

 

Sirius noticed that the elf did not name the port or tell them where it was. Not that either Remus nor Tonks asked and Sirius was quick to follow suit. Sirius understood that the elf did not want unexpected human guests showing up at their doors if he revealed to the three of them how to get across the sea to Avalon. He may want to get Remus help but that was as far as it went.

 

‘Alright,’ Remus nodded.

 

‘Stand there,’ instructed the elf.

 

Haralith began to drag his staff across the wet stand they were standing on. Sirius knew he was drawing runes that would be swept away with the tide that was still hours out. The elf began chanting words in a haunting song that Sirius did not understand but knew was an ancient language of power. Far older than the Latin spells which were almost exclusively used in Britain.

 

Then there was a flash and they were standing in a small natural inland harbour with trees sheltering it from both the elements and any unwanted viewers. It was slightly darker and colder here which implied they were back in Britain but other than that Sirius had no idea where they were. The was a harbour filled with boats of all sizes, eras and styles from tiny modern sail boats to ancient warships.

 

There were no humans present at the port Sirius could see straight away. Instead there was a host of creatures of all origins. Remus’ mouth fell open longing on his face as he looked around at his people. Remus with his amber eyes, Tonks with her tomato red hair and the elves with their pointed ears and slanted eyes. Sirius, on the other hand, was as human as they came.

 

The warrior elf said something in another language Sirius did not understand. Sirius could tell it was different from the language that had brought them here. It still had the musical quality to it but it did not scream with the ancient power that Dlartanseer's previous words had done so. Sirius for one was glad of that because that magic was both awe-inspiring and terrifying.

 

The Elven King responded quickly causing the Elven Lord to quietly speak what seemed to be words of advice. The Elven king shook his head and gave a small statement. The three elves blinked rapidly which Sirius took as shock or what amounted to shock in these almost emotionless individuals and the Elven Lord queried whatever his King had proclaimed. The King gave what seemed to be a very long story but Sirius could naturally not make head or tail of it. By the end of it the other three elves seemed appeased.

 

‘What was that about?’ demanded Sirius.

 

‘I was just assuring them that you would not harm nor betray us,’ the Elven King said simply.

 

‘We won’t,’ Sirius promised.

 

‘Of course not,’ Remus said sounding once more like he wanted to say more.

 

‘I know,’ the young King said softly. ‘Follow me.’

 

‘And this is where we part ways,’ Lord Lightsky said.

 

‘I shall see you on Thursday,’ the Elven King gave a tip of his head.

 

Sirius did not have a chance to say anything before the elf was walking off in the direction of the harbour. They found a majestic ship made of a wood so white that it shone silver in the half-light. There were several sails in the same blue from his pictures in the Daily prophet. All adorned with a crest of a golden stag head in the centre of a leafy laurel. On the side written in bright gold was the name _Queen Rainraniel._

 

‘My great, great Grandmother,’ explained the elf.

 

As Dlartanseer approached he said a word in the wonderful-terrible language which caused the gangplank to lower itself to their level. The five of them entered the ship and pretty much as soon as they were aboard the ship began to move. Sirius went to watch as the British coastline quickly fell away. About an hour later and another coastline could be seen coming into view.

 

‘Avalon,’ smiled the elf. ‘There will be a carriage to take us home.’

 

Indeed once they got off of the boat a round silvery blue carriage topped with gold appeared at the bottom of the gangway. It was being pulled by four majestic looking pure white horses. There was an elf at the front keeping control of their reigns but unlike in the Wizarding World he did not have a whip in his hands. Sirius could not help but gaze out of the window as the scenery flashed past him. It was beautiful so very different from anything in either the Wizarding or the Muggle world. There were creatures abundant here and unlike in the Wizarding World they did not hide what they were.

 

‘Look,’ breathed Tonks.

 

Sirius’ cousin hadn’t really needed to say anything for Sirius' attention to be drawn although Sirius thought Tonks was speaking more to herself than them. Across a lake of crystal clear blue water was a many towered palace made of pure white stones that seemed to reflect dirt. Each of the towers was topped with a bright gold dome that shone like many suns.

 

The carriage travelled over a small bridge which seemed to be made of many living tree roots and branches coming together to form a solid structure. It should have been impossible even with magic. Or at least Sirius had never heard of magic like this before. But then again Sirius had never heard of magic that used runes to transport them through countries even with Apparation you could not Apparate through Border Wards.

 

When they got out of the carriage the elven warrior bowed lowly to King Dlartanseer said something in what Sirius was beginning to call in his head at least elvish. The Elven King responded in kind sounding very accepting of the whatever it was the warrior had said. The warrior marched off in the direction of a grey building which seemed to be the barracks.

 

‘Have cook send up refreshments up to the second drawing room,’ the King instructed a young girl with cat like ears and eyes.

 

‘Yes, your majesty,’ the girl bowed lowly.

 

They entered a room with a beautiful grey slate floor which was all covered with a royal blue rug that Sirius half sank into as he walked across the room. There was a brilliant white cotton three piece sofa set. In the middle was a glass coffee table with the stag crest engraved into the middle of it. Dlartanseer took the armchair whilst the three of them took the three seater.

 

‘Now I will tell you my story,’ the King said quietly. ‘As I explained to the Prophet after the slave trade began the Dark and Light elves began warring with one another. It reached its peak around forty years ago. At which point both King Dosnibion Dlartanseer and King Arhir Shadowmage had infant children – Jameion Dlartanseer and Lili Shadowmage.’

 

 ‘To protect their Heirs from each other they both sought to hide their child in the human worlds under human names with their elven magic bound and under the strongest of all glamours. Anyone who met them would have found it impossible to believe they were anything but human. Jameion and Lili certainly thought they were for the first fifteen years of their lives.

 

‘Jameion was sent to live with his father’s distant wizarding cousins – the descents of a union between an elf and a human. They had been unable to have children themselves so doted on their adopted son. No one would have ever guessed Jameion was anything but their son. Those few who realised that his mother had not been hiding the pregnancy believed Jameion to be the product of an affair likely to gain an Heir. Jameion’s human father after all was after all the last of his line. It would be expected of him to continue his line even if his wife was barren.’

 

Sirius started at the back story to the elf that Sirius presumed was King Haralith Dlartanseer’s father. It sound very familiar to Sirius but took a moment to place where he had heard the story. It sounded very similar to the rumours about James' birth that his mother gleefully recounted. And the name Jameion was very similar to the English name James. Hell Lili – the Shadowmage Heiress was almost identical to Lily’s first name.

 

‘That sound like James,’ murmured Sirius.

 

‘Yes,’ the elven King said calmly. ‘The Wizarding family to take Jameion in were the Potters so Jameion Dlartanseer became James Potter.’

 

‘That means,’ whispered Sirius. ‘You’re Harry!’

 

‘He is,’ Remus said excitedly jubilant. ‘He smells like Harry and he’s pack.’

 

Tonks laughed, ‘Harry Potter and Haralith Dlartanseer are the same person! Wait until Dumbledore and the Ministry realise they ruined an alliance with Harry Potter.’

 

Harry’s eyes twinkled, ‘they’ll find out soon enough.’

 

Sirius had seen that look many times before on James’ face just before he pulled off a prank that should have been humanly impossible although apparently not elvishly impossible. How had he not seen it before? Yes today was the first time he had met the young man. However, the King looked like James under all the elven features. Was that how James looked under his glamours? And those eyes were identical to Lily’s!

 

Harry was alive!

 

‘How?’ whispered Sirius unsure whether to laugh, cry, sing or all three.

 

‘Let me finish the story,’ Harry said. ‘A few months beforehand Arhir had done exactly the same. In the times they lived in it would have been too dangerous for Arhir to hand his daughter over to human relatives. Light or Neutral families would never consent to raise a Dark creature and would either kill her or hand her over to DCRMC. And Dark families would seek to use Lili’s power for herself. Likely either way Lili would end up a slave.

 

‘However, the elven world was still too dangerous for Lili as the Light elves got ever closer to the Dark Castle. Instead Arhir sent her to live with a kind Muggle family. The whole town’s memories altered to remember a second daughter of this Muggle family. Arhir made sure that there would be a nonbiased wizard family to guide the so called Muggleborn.’

 

‘Snivellus,’ sneered Sirius.

 

‘Sirius,’ hissed Remus.

 

 ‘Yes Severus Snape a half-blood who would be a friend and guide both to the young Dark Princess. Both Light Elf and Dark Elf were raised well by their human families neither ever feeling unloved,’ the King’s voice took on a wistful tone.

 

‘Unlike you,’ Tonks said softly.

 

 

‘Indeed,’ the elven King said crisply.

 

Sirius remembered finding out that Harry had been horrifically abused by the Dursleys. How angry Sirius had been at Dumbledore, Remus – everyone who had professed to care for the Potters but had abandoned Harry. His refusal to believe that Harry was dead despite all the evidence to contrary. How guilty Sirius had been at the fact that he had not been there for Harry when he had needed his godfather. But he had a second chance now. Harry may have grown up and have a whole nation at his beck and call but Sirius would be there for his godson no matter what!

 

‘Neither knew that their biological parents would die in a bloody battle at one another’s hands when they were just four years old,’ sighed Harry. ‘The war simmered down to a cold war as no new King or Queen could be crowned whilst the Prince and Princess survived. The Regents did not have the power to change laws or create treaties. Just to keep the gold flowing and keep the peace. If my parents had abdicated then the regents would be able to be crowned.

 

‘On the Light Elven side it was my great Uncle who assumed regency. He never stopped looking for his nephew but to no avail. On the dark side it was Lord Stonesailor my father’s second cousin once removed who enjoyed his power far too much and only made it look like he was looking for my mother. Ever since I was found he has made it clear that he thinks he would make a far better ruler than I.’

 

‘Does he have any support?’ asked Remus frowning.

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Harry, ‘but luckily for me magic has appointed me the Dark King. Unless I abdicate he has no grounds to claim my kingdom. And I shall not abdicate until the time comes to hand over the reins to my children. Anyway enough of politics. My parents began Hogwarts together both sorted into the same house as you well know. They excelled because even with their elven magic bound they were still far more powerful than a wizard could ever hope to be.

 

‘At the age of fifteen their inheritance hit causing the bounds placed on them to shatter as their fathers’ had planned. Both of their true birthdays fell a few weeks before their official birthdays which are in actual fact the days of their adoption. Lili’s true birthday fell on the holidays which meant that she was at home when her inheritance hit. Meanwhile Jameion was pulled out of a school a few days before his birthday. It was at this point he found out the truth of his heritage.

 

‘Both of them despite being born elves had been raised humans. It was them that they were loyal to. Yes, they felt for the elves plight but they were more concerned with the war brewing in the Wizarding World so they rebound their elvish sides and returned to Hogwarts. Not even their closest friends’ knew the truth of what had happened. They did plan after the war was over to return to their Kingdoms and fight for their people.

 

‘After both had come of age they sensed that they were mates. Something that made Jameion very happy as he had harboured a crush on the Muggleborn since they had met. Lili, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Jameion. Her stubbornness lasted a year before they began courting and another year until they mated at the age of seventeen.

 

‘After they graduated Hogwarts they unbound their magic as they needed to be as strong as possible to defeat the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. They fought inhumanly with a power that few humans could match even if they were not trained to use their elvish magic. Their skill and power gained them notice by both the Leader of the Light and the Dark. The Dark Lord quickly began to hunt them without for a multitude of reasons.’

 

‘The prophecy,’ murmured Remus.

 

‘Indeed,’ Harry said anger simmering in the air.

 

‘Eventually Wormtail betrayed them and the Dark Lord tracked us down to our home in Godric’s Hollow. My mother being Dark by nature even if she sided with the Light performed an ancient Dark ritual. Wherein after two willing sacrifices died upon the runes the one at the centre would be unable to be harmed by the one who had taken the sacrifices lives,’ Harry said gravely. ‘Thus when the Dark Lord attempted to kill me I survived and the spell backfired on him.’

 

‘Dumbledore told us that you survived because of your mother’s love for you!’ Sirius said angrily.

 

‘Technically he was right,’ Harry said calmly. ‘After all it does take astonishing love to be willing to sacrifice your own life for another!’

 

‘He still lied to us,’ growled Remus.

 

‘Of course he did,’ Harry said amused. ‘Dumbledore hates all things Dark and believes that Dark is equivalent to evil. I am not evil, nor is Remus and I do not believe my mother was but both Remus and my mother are Dark and I am Grey. If it came to light that parents were able to protect their children from death with a Dark ritual it would prove that not all Dark magic is evil as Dumbledore proclaims.

 

‘Anyway we all know what happens next,’ Harry said a bitter sadness in his voice.

 

Sirius tried not to think of what had happened next but he knew that this was Harry's story. The young, happy family was destroyed by betrayal and murder when their friend had led Voldemort to Godric's Hollow. James and Lily had been murdered before Harry's very eyes. Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry but had somehow inexplicably failed. Sirius could still remember the horrific scene he had found as though it had been yesterday.

 

‘Dumbledore bound the Dark side of my magic and sent me to live with my mother’s adoptive sister and her husband. They hated and feared me because of the magic I possessed. I spent the next six years of my life being abused by the man and woman I believed were my Aunt and Uncle whilst I watched their son be doted on and given whatever he wanted.

 

‘Until my Aunt, Uncle and cousin went to a barbeque lunch with my Uncle’s work. Petunia could not find anyone to take care of me for the day and Vernon did not trust me not to blow up the car if I was left there on my own but nor did they want me to ruin the day. Or that’s what they said at least. I now realise that they would be more concerned at what have happened had one of Vernon’s business colleagues seen the bruises and asked uncomfortable questions.

 

‘Thus, I was told to clear out for the day and return at dusk. They expected me to stay close to the car but I got hungry so I went looking for food to scrounge off someone or the other. I hoped there would be berries or a bin full of left overs. It would hardly be the first time I had gone raking through bins for food,’ Harry said coldly. ‘However, unknown to me there was a Dark Elven clan hidden behind wards that prevented any non-elf from crossing over the wards. I just happened across the wards unknowing they were even there. I have to say I gave them quite a fright thinking there was something wrong with the wards.

 

‘After their wardmasters confirmed there was nothing wrong with the wards they came to the conclusion I must have elvish blood in me. They assumed that I was a half-elf who still had enough elvish blood to let me through but enough human blood to look human. Knowing that I was being abused the Clan Head performed a blood test to find out what clan I belonged to and who my elvish parent was.

 

‘I don’t think anyone guessed that I would be the Heir of both the Dark and Light Kingships. That I was the lost Prince and Princess’ son and heir. So they contacted my Uncles who were recorded as the closest blood relative who quickly adopted me,’ Harry finished. ‘It was my Uncle Undion who named me Haralith – apparently you can’t have the next King being called King Harry – much too human,’ chuckled Harry. ‘Now I am going to called High Alpha Darkback please help yourself to the refreshments.’

 

**Elvish magic is different from wizard magic. Elvish magic is called on by Ancient Elvish. Elves converse with one another in Common Elvish.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve **

Sirius watched as Harry left to contact this Alpha. Everything had changed in a few short hours of meeting his long lost godson. Sirius had never believed – couldn’t accept – that his godson was dead. And now he was proved right even if he was an elven King who had plans that Sirius had a feeling would rock the world. For good or bad was yet to be seen.

 

Sirius had gone over and over what he would say, what he would do when he finally found his godsons. However, the young Elven King had just blown away all of Sirius’ misconceptions. Mainly due to the fact in all of Sirius’ visualisations Harry had been something like a miniature James but with a good deal of Lily’s kindness and maturity thrown in.

 

In actual fact the young Potter Heir was very little like either of his parents in personality nor even looks. Oh he had James’ dark hair and Lily’s emerald green eyes but with the pale skin, elfin eyes and high slanted cheekbones he did not look like either of his parents. Although he probably looked a good deal like what they would have looked like had their Elven heritage not been bound or glamoured in later years.

 

Personality wise he acted like neither of his parents. Not the fun loving, prankster with a cruel streak that James had been. Nor was he the intelligent, passionate, fiery person that Lily had been. Instead Harry was calm, reserved and more than a little manipulative if his political machinations were anything to go by. In fact, had Harry gone to Hogwarts Sirius was sure he would be a snake.

 

Sirius did recognise that Sirius had only seen Harry’s business personality so far. And that Harry had to act with his people’s best interest in heart which concerned Sirius as what was best for the Elves was not necessarily the best for the Wizards. Sirius hoped that when they earned the young elf’s trust he would become warmer towards them as he stopped seeing them just as humans whom he did not like. That he would inform them of their plans.

 

‘Harry’s alive,’ Remus whispered.

 

‘He’s nothing like I thought he would be like,’ Sirius admitted.

 

'He never was going to be,’ Remus said softly. ‘You always thought he’d be just like James but Harry is his own man through and through. Even without his title Harry suffered at the Dursleys which would have had an impact on him. And then he was found by the elves he lost the boy he was growing up with to humans causing him to have to grow up quicker than he would have done. Add in the fact that he is the King. That _everything_ he does could affect his people then he is doing his absolutely best to save them.

 

‘It’s the wizards who have to worry because although Harry told Moody he was going to leave us to Voldemort but somehow I don’t think he will. I think Harry has a plan even if it might take time to come to fruition Harry is nothing if not patient. Look at how he manipulated both Dumbledore and Voldemort who both fell right into the trap Harry had laid!’

 

‘What do you think he’s planning?’ asked Sirius.

 

‘I have no idea,’ admitted Remus.

 

‘Do you think anyone is going to get hurt?’ asked Sirius.

 

Remus gave Sirius a sharp look, ‘Harry is trying to save his people from enslavement. It would be unlikely that no one will get hurt. But I do not believe that Harry will attack unless there is no other option. However, I doubt he would be above manipulating both sides of the Wizarding war if it benefited him.’

 

‘He’d be a Slytherin,’ muttered Sirius darkly.

 

‘Or a Hufflepuff,’ Tonks said sharply. ‘Oh we’re not as goody two shoes as we like to pretend we are,’ grinned Tonks mischievously. ‘We just pride loyalty above all else. From what I have seen of your godson his motivations are based on loyalty.’

 

‘And even if Harry had been a Slytherin why should that matter?’ demanded Remus. ‘You’re not a child anymore! Its time you put behind your foolish prejudices before it destroys your relationship with Harry before its even begun!’

 

‘Do you think he’s right about Wolfsbane being poisonous?’ asked Remus quietly thankfully changing the subject.

 

‘Yes, it is,’ a deep voice said calmly.

 

Sirius turned around sharply to see Harry re-enter the room with a man who was simply massive. Harry may be tall at about six foot this man had to be almost seven foot. And where Harry was slender this man seemed to be made of muscles. The man had long dark hair that fell in messy waves just below his shoulders and a bristly beard. His dark brown hair was the same colour as his beard. He had tanned skin obviously gained from days in the sun rather tanning himself as some Pure-Bloods were known to do. The most telling thing about the man was his amber eyes.

 

Werewolf.

 

Sirius would have known that this man was a werewolf and an alpha at even if he did not know that Harry had gone to contact the High Alpha just from the sheer presence he had. Plus, Remus’ reaction gave it away as soon as he had seen the man he had to fight himself to stop submitting to the older man. Both Harry and the Alpha saw the reaction and frowned at Remus.

 

‘I see what you mean he really has been corrupted by the humans,’ the werewolf said. ‘However, his instincts must be good if they are able to get through the poison.’

 

Harry nodded in agreement, ‘that promises great strength.’

 

‘When he is one with the wolf as he was always destined to be,’ agreed the werewolf.

 

Harry cleared his throat, ‘this is High Alpha Ulric Darkback of the British Isles. Ulric this is Remus Lupin, his mate Nymphadora Tonks and soul-brother Sirius Black. Remus, Ulric is an old friend and ally he will help you if you let him so listen to him even if what he says challenges all your preconceived notions of werewolves.’

 

‘We’re not staying here, are we?’ asked Sirius quietly.

 

‘No,’ agreed Darkback. ‘You will be staying with me until Splitwolf learns to accept his inner wolf.’

 

‘And until I can trust you not to be spilling secrets when you return to the human world,’ agreed Harry.

 

Sirius was surprised that the High Alpha would be so willing to do as Harry said to do. Yes, Sirius understood that Harry was the King of the British Dark and Light Elves. But surely that would mean they were at the same level in the hierarchy. Unless it was something territorial between the two leaders.

 

‘The wards don’t just keep the humans out but those unsanctioned to travel in,’ Harry explained.

 

‘No, it’s not that,’ Sirius said. ‘I’m just surprised that the High Alpha is doing as you request of him.’

 

‘Sirius,’ hissed Remus.

 

‘It’s fine Splitwolf,’ Darkback said calmly. ‘It’s a reasonable question as usually what goes on in the pack does not involve outsiders. However, it is as good for my pack as the Dlartanseer-Shadowmage clan for those who would lead our enemies to Avalon.

 

‘You see when I was setting up my pack anti-werewolf feelings were on the rise meant that we were constantly trying to keep a low profile. If we were ever detected by the British Ministry they’d try to _tag_ us as if we were no more than stray mutts,’ Darkback said anger in his voice as his amber eyes glowed. ‘And if they so much thought that we were endangering humans they would imprison us.’

 

‘It meant that every other full moon we were having to move to a new territory which put us in opposition with other packs when we encroached on their territory who were much larger and more experienced than the sixteen of us. Eventually I accepted that if we were to survive we’d need a safe place behind strong wards far away from other packs. Unfortunately, none of us present were rich or landed so that option was out.

 

‘It was a chance that I crossed paths with your infant friend when he was but a babe. King Shadowmage and his wife were journeying for a political meeting with their allies the MacDonald clan of Vampires,’ here Darkback’s lips curled in distaste. ‘Unfortunately the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures had caught wind of Elven movement. They saw an Elven babe and tried to kidnap her.’

 

‘And very nearly succeeded,’ muttered Harry.

 

‘They had the child in their custody whilst the adults fought desperately. They were about to take the child away to meet a fate worse than death when I arrived. I had been patrolling a new area hoping that we could become our territory when I saw a human try to kidnap a babe.

 

‘I attacked and killed the wizard in doing so saving the life of the young Elven Princess. After the battle was one we invited the Elven entourage to eat with us which the Shadowmage clan humbly accepted. As we ate we spoke about our history and what had brought us here. King Shadowmage was very grateful to us for saving his daughter’s life that he gave us the Northern Avalon Forest in his land.’

 

'It wasn't much after that that my grandfather decided to give up by mother to protect her,' Harry interjected softly.

 

‘At first I was wary of being so close to so many other races after having bitter relations with both humans and other packs. We knew that there were warring Dark and Light Elves in the cities, Fay, Nymphs, Centaurs and Satyrs in the larger Southern forest, Dwarves and goblins in the mountains. Yet they all managed to get along without killing one another so we reasoned why a pack of werewolves could not stay there as well.

 

‘This was the way it worked for over a decade as our pack grew steadily. It was then that one of my pack wanted to mate with a human. I had no problem with that but there had not been a human on Avalon since the Stealing of the Elflings.

 

‘King Shadowmage did not want him here but we could not abandon one of our pack even if he was human. An agreement was made that the human would be allowed to come here but he would not be allowed to leave until I considered them safe with our secrets. Should they betray us it would be my pack and I who would pay the ultimate price.’

 

‘What would that be?’ asked Sirius.

 

Sirius knew straight away that it was something bad from the looks the werewolf and the elf immediately got. Sirius didn’t know why he should expect anything else as it was a deal with Dark creatures. Lily and Remus may have been raised well and Harry may be grey but the former King was as Dark as they came.

 

‘If we are found then we shall have to repower the wards to make sure that even if the humans find us they cannot get in,’ Harry said calmly. ‘That shall mean blood sacrifice. Usually on the solstices and equinoxes we sacrifice an animal to the wards but if we were found we’d need something more substantial.’

 

‘The whole werewolf pack!’ Sirius said horrified.

 

‘No,’ Harry said sharply. ‘Just the Alpha and Beta. The rest of the pack would be exiled from Avalon for a hundred years.’

 

‘Hence, why we’re not going to release potential traitors,’ Darkback said looking calm.

 

‘How can the two of you both be so calm about blood sacrifices!’ demanded Remus angrily.

 

‘When you are being hunted for what you are born maybe then maybe you’ll understand, Remus John Lupin!’ Harry said angrily. ‘When you are not just risking death and destruction should you be found but the loss of your free will! Yes, I am aware that the terms of our alliance our harsh should things go south. However, what would happen if we were found out would be far, far worse. One day I hope that I can relax that when we are finally at peace with the humans but that day is not today!’

 

Sirius blinked at Harry’s rant feeling the power in his words and in tasting it in the air. Once again Sirius had forgotten that his godson – the baby whom he had held was not only his godson but the Heir to a Kingdom. A Kingdom that had been warring amongst itself for centuries whilst being attacked from the outside. Harry had to shoulder the burden of the Elven nation on his slim shoulders.

 

Harry took a calming breath, ‘now you will be going with High Alpha Darkback who will be cleansing you of the poison you have been consuming.’

 

Lupin looked nervous, ‘but I won’t be safe.’

 

Darkback snorted, ‘do you really think your inner wolf is no more than a mindless beast. Let me show you.’

 

Darkback removed his top and slacks revealing far too much for Sirius’ liking and kicked off his sandals. The Alpha’s usual amber eyes glowed almost orange as his muscles rippled. The werewolf’s body began to shift and fur began to show. The thing that surprised Sirius the most that unlike every full moon of Remus’ Sirius had witnessed this change was absent of any pain and full moon

 

Then there was a large wolf that actually looked like a wolf unlike the diseased looking thing that Remus turned into. It had thick dark brown almost black fur all over his head and back that gradually faded into cream on his lower body. Amber eyes held the intelligence and wisdom that Moony did not have. The creature padded over to Remus and stared him into submission.

 

Only Harry seemed completely unafraid of the creature beside them. Yet the wolf did no harm to either Harry or any of them. He just was there. Then he began to shift back to human form. The hair seemed to shrink in some places and grow as his body slimmed down back to human form. Then a very naked human formed werewolf was left in the middle of the room. Darkback quickly found his clothes in a very well-practiced manner.

 

‘See the change can be perfectly controlled when you accept your inner wolf,’ Darkback said. ‘It will take time but you can do it. At the moment the change hurts you doesn’t it?’

 

‘Yes,’ agreed Remus.

 

‘That’s because you and the wolf are fighting over your body,’ explained Darkback. ‘Once you become one you will not be a human for most of the month and wolf on the moon but both man and wolf all the time no matter what form you take. You will take on wolfish tendencies even in your human form. Just as your wolf will take on human tendencies.’

 

‘So it won’t hurt Remus?’ asked Tonks.

 

‘No, it will not,’ agreed Darkback.

 

‘Will I still be a threat to humans?’ asked Remus.

 

‘Soon as you are able to keep human thoughts in wolf form then no you will not,’ Darkback said calmly. ‘You will be able to control the need to attack. However, even now your wolf would not be able to attack one it seems as pack. Now what does your wolf look like?’

 

‘Not like you,’ Sirius said awkwardly. ‘There are features in common especially in the face but his body is almost emaciated and his bone structure is nothing like yours. Its more…’Sirius trailed off not liking any of the words he could think to describe his face.

 

‘Deformed,’ Darkback said quietly. ‘It is mainly down to the poison destroying your connection to your wolf and damaging your tissues. The other part of that is your diet. I take it you eat what humans do.’

 

‘Yes,’ Remus agreed.

 

‘You are a carnivore,’ Darkback said sharply. ‘You need more meat in your diet especially red meat. It doesn’t have to be raw although raw even some rare meats contain nutrients and bacteria that you need. They will be burned out during the cooking process.

 

Remus nodded, ‘will I really look like that?’

 

‘Your colouring will be different but essentially, yes,’ agreed Darkback. ‘Now we will be leaving I want the antidote to be administered to Splitwolf before dinner and them to be introduced to the pack tonight.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘of course. Follow me.’

 

Sirius found himself being led right into the bowels of guards passed more and more armed guards – not all of them elves but none of them human. Finally, Sirius found himself in what appeared to be a cavern. There was a pier right out the centre of the underwater lake which was so clear you could practically see yourself in it. Harry began to speak in his tongue once more until Sirius found the image in the water shifting until images appeared in the water.

 

It was like they were looking up a forest canopy through a spray of water. Sirius had to blink several times before confirming to himself that it was real. Darkback didn’t seem at all surprised and jumped right through so that he was too was in the image. He swam up and climbed up onto the side of the bank. It was hard to tell through the shimmering water but Darkback appeared to be completely dry.

 

‘Go,’ instructed Harry sharply. ‘Jump in. It will lead you to the Northern Avalon Forest Pack.’

 

Remus hesitated not looking convinced having never read about any sort of transport even similar to this. Still the werewolf did as Harry had instructed him to do and jumped into the water. Darkback pulled him out of the water on the other side.

 

Sirius too was more than a little wary of diving into a magical pool that they could not control. Yet he knew that it was not any different than using the Floo network. Many Muggleborns and Muggle raised Half-Bloods did not like Flooing at first due to having being raised to treat fire as a dangerous enemy not a tool for transport. Personally Sirius thought their auto-moblies were far more dangerous than the Floo but he digressed.

 

Tonks shrugged and copying her boyfriend jumped into the lake. Once again she was pulled out completely dry by Remus leaving Sirius alone. For the first time in almost fourteen years Sirius found himself alone with his godson. Sirius wished he could stay with Harry.

 

‘I could stay,’ Sirius said quietly.

 

Harry’s face hardened, ‘no. Go with Darkback.’

 

Sirius sighed wishing Harry could trust him but knowing Harry trusted no humans not even those who were his family. Sirius nodded hoping that one day he could earn Harry’s trust once more like he had done when he was a child. Deep down Sirius knew that it would not be anything like when he was a child.

 

Sirius jumped into the water having the same sensation of being pulled through a whirlpool but remaining completely dry. It was like he was in some sort of giant bubblehead charm covering his whole body as he was transported. Then he slowed as he found himself in the forest he had seen from the palace. Remus and Tonks pulled him out of the water quickly.

 

‘Wow,’ Sirius murmured.

 

‘What was that?’ asked Remus seemingly unable to help himself.

 

‘Pooling,’ replied Darkback. ‘It’s Dark, Light and Water Elves preferred method of transport. Different species have different methods of transport. Just as you wizards have the Floo network they have the Pool Links.’

 

‘Do werewolves have a specific method of transport?’ asked Remus.

 

‘It really depends on the pack,’ Darkback said. ‘Some will dislike leaving their territory. Others will use Apparation or Fire travel. We usually use Pooling due to the fact that it is the most common form of transport on Avalon.’

 

As Darkback had spoken he had begun walking forcing the three wizard raised individuals to follow him. The four of them found themselves in what seemed to be a stone aged village. There were small thatched huts with smoke coming from them. In the middle of the village was a small clearing with a large campfire burning in the middle.

 

Darkback lead them to the biggest hut which was almost in the centre of the village. Upon entering Sirius found himself in what seemed to be a very well equipped hospital ward. There were about a dozen beds although none were currently filled. There were cupboards and cool stores that were locked up tight and sure to be filled with potions.

 

A tall older black woman with amber eyes and smile lines around her eyes came towards them. The female werewolf had short curly pure white hair. The woman wore bright blue robes and was tutting in Darkback’s direction as she approached them.

 

‘Well what have you done this time, Ulric?’ demanded the older woman with only a hint of accent.

 

‘Why do you always assume it’s me?’ demanded Darkback. ‘I need you to administer the antidote to Wolfsbane.’

 

‘Another one,’ sighed the woman. ‘Now what are your names?’

 

‘Remus Lupin,’ Remus introduced himself.

 

‘Brought up by humans,’ the woman nodded.

 

‘How did you know?’ asked Remus.

 

‘My dear, you practically smell of humans,’ the woman said. ‘Plus, you bear a human name and bring a couple of them with you. Now you two what are your names and connection to our dearest Remus here.’

 

‘I’m Tonks – Remus’ wife,’ Tonks said brightly.

 

‘Sirius – Remus’ err soul brother,’ Sirius said remembering what Harry had referred to him as.

 

‘So I may enquire to your name, ma’am?’ Remus asked politely.

 

‘Healer Chausika Nighteyes,’ smiled the older woman. ‘Now no need for the formalities, Remus you are going to be my patient for some time. Alpha I need to do a full medical on Remus Lupin if you’d like to take the humans with you.’

 

‘We’re not leaving!’ Sirius said angrily.

 

‘I’m not leaving my Remus!’ Tonks agreed hair going dark red.

 

‘A shapeshifter,’ murmured the Healer.

 

‘Shadowmage didn’t mention anything about you being a shapeshifter,’ agreed Darkback looking humbled.

 

‘I don’t understand,’ Remus said. ‘There’s lots of wizards who can shapeshift.’

 

‘Using spells or taking the form of their spirit animal – any magical race can do that,’ Darkback said dismissively.

 

‘Shapeshifters are different from that,’ the Healer said softly. ‘A Shapeshifter doesn’t just change their physical characteristics or take animal forms when they change. They actually change their DNA – it becomes their true form for as long as they wish it to be so.’

 

‘The first weres were the children of shapeshifters whom laid with animals. We had to create our own society to survive when we were neither human nor animal,’ explained Darkback. ‘It’s also why Shapeshifters are immune to the Bite.’

 

‘So I’m not human,’ Tonks said hesitantly.

 

Chausika shook her head, ‘is it just changing your physical appearance but remaining human or can you shift into different animals?’

 

‘Just changing my features,’ Tonks said.

 

Chausika nodded unsurprised, ‘that likely means that you are descended from a Shapeshifter and a human on one side or the other. If you were a full Shapeshifter you would have spent your childhood shifting between various creatures. I would have been very surprised had you been a full Shapeshifter.’

 

‘Why?’ asked Sirius.

 

Darkback sighed, ‘they are very rare nowadays.’

 

‘Why?’ Remus practically growled protectively.

 

‘His instincts are impressive for one who is suppressing them,’ Nighteyes said quietly.

 

‘I know,’ Darkback said and then sighed. ‘The humans feared them for several reasons. They were considered to be the Mother of all Monsters. They could become anyone and anything they wanted. They would also inherit the powers of the creature or person they had become. The wizards responded in the only way they would.’

 

‘They killed them,’ Remus said horrified.

 

Sirius felt the same way knowing that his little cousin was from a bloodline that had all but been exterminated. Sirius once again realised that the Wizarding World was not all that it pretended it was. He had known this most of his life but to realise that the so called good guys were barely better than Death Eaters.

 

‘How could they?’ Remus demanded.

 

‘That’s what humans do,’ growled Darkback.

 

‘No, I mean how if they were so powerful?’ asked Remus.

 

Darkback sighed, ‘powerful yes but they were also pacifists. It was against their natures to fight even to defend themselves.’

 

‘How come no one reacted to me?’ asked Tonks. ‘I was able to change the colour of my hair within an hour of my birth.’

 

Darkback smiled, ‘they’ve forgotten,’ he said simply.

 

‘The victors write history, after all,’ Nighteyes said grimly.

 

‘Remember this was centuries ago – before the International Statute of Secrecy even came about,’ Darkback said. ‘We only know because we live side by side elves who remember everything. It’s even taught in their school. It does mean that you Tonks will be highly regarded likely why King Shadowmage wants you on his side.’

 

Sirius didn’t know what to think of that. He had thought he was doing all this to help Remus as a fellow creature in need. Sirius had hoped it was in a bid to get closer to his godfather. But the idea he was doing this for a political advantage was a bitter pill to swallow especially as he knew it was likely true from what he had seen from his teenaged godson.

 

‘I’d suggest you keep your abilities a secret from those outside the pack for now,’ Darkback said.

 

‘But why?’ demanded Tonks. ‘Surely I’m not the only descendent of Shapeshifter!’

 

‘I’ve never seen one nor even heard tell of anyone whose met one who have inherited the Shapeshifter’s powers,’ Nighteyes said. ‘And I’m one hundred and sixteen. Not in such an obvious way at least. I know that they are quicker at being able to become their Spirit Animal than most.’

 

Sirius blinked rapidly at this comment now realising something. The books said that it would take them four years at least to become Animagi. Sirius, however, had mastered the transformation in just four months something that should have been impossible. However, eight months later when James to managed the transformation they just chalked it down to being powerful whilst Wormtail was not. Now he realised it was their heritages.

 

‘That explains why Sirius was able to master the Animagus transformation in four months,’ murmured Remus. ‘They’re second cousins.’

 

The healer nodded, ‘now enough talk. We’re going to give all three of you a check-up. James, Diane.’

 

Nighteyes spoke in a soft voice but one that was apparently heard by the two werewolves in the next room. One again Sirius had to remind himself that they had enhanced hearing because seconds later another two people appeared. The male and female werewolf were likely a decade or two older than Remus and Sirius.

 

James was an average sized, stocky man with a wide jaw line, pure white hair and skin. However, the thing that surprised the thing most about the man was the fact that he had grey eyes. Darkback had said that there were non-werewolf family members but this was the first Sirius had seen of him.

 

Remus growled, ‘death.’

 

‘Yes, James is undead,’ sighed Darkback. ‘No he is not a Vampire but a Revitalised One. He will not harm your friends. Just as we welcome your mostly human mate and brother you must come to realise that our pack contains quite a few races.’

 

‘Don’t worry he can treat me,’ Sirius said brightly.

 

James had been wearing a blank face making it clear to Sirius that the Revitalised was more than used to this form of treatment. Sirius remembered making this face at his parents’ dismissal of him over the years. However, when he had seen Sirius so calmly accept his treatment he looked happy.

 

Meanwhile, the female werewolf was a small, slender woman with short strawberry blonde hair and freckled skin. She wore a short green dress and smiled kindly at Tonks and led her to another bed. Tonks took it with ill grace muttering that she was completely fine.

 

‘Have you ever had any eating problems?’ asked the Revitalised frowning.

 

‘No,’ Sirius blinked.

 

‘Were you starved as a child?’ asked the man again.

 

‘No,’ Sirius said. ‘My parents were bastards but they would never have physically harmed me!’

 

‘It’s just that you show signs of malnourishment,’ James said.

 

Sirius sighed, ‘I was sent to Azkaban prison for a crime I did not commit.’

 

‘You wouldn’t be the first one,’ muttered James darkly. ‘They’ve done the same to many of us. If a human says we’ve done something it is us who are punished no matter what the truth is. I am surprised that they sent a human down without a trial and then let him go.’

 

Sirius blushed, ‘ah they didn’t. I escaped.’

 

‘So you’ve never seen a Healer,’ James said darkly.

 

Sirius shook his head, ‘okay we’re going to start you on a diet high in protein and carbohydrates. I will write you down a meal plan. Take it to Wagner he’ll make sure that you are kept on it. I also want you to take nutrition potions with every meal. Wagner will hand you them over at meal time. I want you back here next week to be weighed and if I hear you are not following these instructions there will be hell to pay.’

 

Sirius gulped, ‘I understand.’

 

‘I also want us to talk about your feelings next week,’ ordered the Healer. ‘I have heard of the conditions of Azkaban prison,’ grimaced the Healer. ‘It’s inhuman and ex-inmates need years and a lot of therapy to get over it. So next week we will be talking about your feelings!’

 

Sirius sauntered over to Tonks who had already finished her check-up and was chatting happily with her gorgeous healer. Sirius went over to the older red head and grinned at the amber eyed lady. The werewolf wrinkled her nose and glowered at him.

 

‘Please, you are much too young and human for my liking,’ she said and walked off.

 

Tonks giggled, ‘she really got your number.’

 

‘So how did your check-up go?’ asked Sirius trying to change the subject.

 

‘Fine,’ Tonks shrugged. ‘I’m fit as a fiddle. Yours?’

 

‘I’m on a diet and nutrient potions,’ scowled Sirius.

 

Tonks scowled, ‘I said that we should have let Dad treat you. He wouldn’t have said anything!’

 

‘How are you?’ asked Sirius. ‘Knowing of your heritage.’

 

‘Our heritage,’ Tonks corrected. ‘I was shocked at first but I always knew I’d been different and it doesn’t really change anything. We’ve known for a few weeks that wizards are descended from non-humans. We now know where we’re descended from.’

 

Sirius nodded looking over to where Remus was downing a red potion and screwing up his face at the taste. Finally it was over and Remus walked over to them looking like he needed a shot of Firewhiskey to burn the taste off his tongue. However, he looked more worried about them than him.

 

‘How are you?’ asked Remus throwing a wary glance at the undead.

 

‘Fine,’ Tonks said.

 

‘Malnourished,’ Sirius admitted. ‘And in need of counselling,’ Sirius grimaced.

 

Remus sighed, ‘I wish I could have got you help years ago. Or fought against your imprisonment.’

 

‘It wouldn’t have helped,’ Sirius said. ‘You were under suspicion yourself for being a werewolf. Now how are you?’

 

‘Being poisoned and malnourished too,’ Remus said grimacing. ‘I have to take the antidote until the next full moon. Darkback also wants us to meditate at dawn most days.’

 

‘Come now, you will be introduced to the pack,’ the Alpha said.

 

As Sirius watched the tall werewolf walk out of the small hut Sirius realised that for the first time since James and Lily had died he and Remus had a chance of a home and a family. Not just with each other and Harry but with a lot of people who understood what they had been through. Whom unlike the Order would never abandon them. And that Sirius would fight for until the end of his days.

 

 

**Sorry for the delay. I had a good deal of this chapter written when my computer died and needed its hard drive replaced meaning I had to rewrite this entire chapter.**

**This chapter is likely not perfect as I want to post it before going on holiday today. Thus, I will not be writing anything next week as I don’t have access to word.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen **

**And the chapter we’ve all be waiting for; Harry and Severus finally meet. Should I be worried that they’re meeting in chapter 13?**

****

 

 

‘I am not going back out there!’ Severus said sharply.

 

‘You have to!’ Thiadred equally as sharp.

 

‘Oh, so you want a human dead!?’ demanded Severus.

 

‘You can’t just avoid humans _forever!’_ Thiadred said sharply. ‘You have to learn how to be able to be around humans without losing control and to be able to feed yourself! And I’m sure you want to do without accidentally killing your meal. Do you think we have unlimited supply of bottled blood? To get it someone has to Hunt and I'm sure you don't want to rely on others to feed you forever!’

 

‘It’s been three and a half weeks,’ Severus argued.

 

Thiadred laughed, ‘impatient aren’t you. Severus, you are not going to gain control overnight. It is going to take time, patience and exposure. The first year after I was turned I tore through half the country. It wasn’t until I ran stumbled across the Mac an Sagairt territory did I get the help and lessons in control I needed. After they almost killed me. It was only after Lord Mac and Sagairt realised I was an out of control fledgling rather than a enemy that he took me under his wing.’

 

‘Now back to meditating - it helps,’ ordered Thiadred.

 

That was when Severus heard a voice being cleared behind them. Severus twirled around to see the flaming red head of Ruaidri smiling at the two of them. Severus could just see the hint of a fang beneath bloodless lips. Severus was still trying to get used to seeing them.

 

‘Not interrupting am I,’ Ruaidri said but did not pose it as a question.

 

Thiadred laughed, ‘would you care if you were? And quite frankly I could use a break than this obstinate childe!’

 

That was another thing that Severus had to get used to besides the blood thirst, fangs, and being unable to see himself in the bloody mirror. The whole clan treated him like he would treat the more mature seventh years. Not that surprising given he was one of the youngest two in the coven and the other one had been a vampire all his life so had no issues with control.

 

Still Severus found it exceptionally frustrating to go from teacher to student especially when he struggled with his newfound powers and lusts so much. Hence, the reason for yet another argument over him not wanting to go out to hunt. He knew he needed to learn how to hunt effectively if he was ever going to be anything but a burden to them.

 

However, it was proving to be the most difficult thing that Severus had ever attempted to learn even learning Occlumency he had made more progress this far in. For Severus to restrain himself to just a pint from the individual. Every night Thiadred had to pull Severus off the poor soul he was feeding on before Severus killed them.

 

The first time that Severus had gone out with Thiadred he was queasy about the idea of feeding on a human being. Abstractly he knew that was where the blood in the bottles came from. And that if he ever wanted to be able to live independently he needed to know how to hunt and feed.

 

That was when he caught the scent of the first human being he had seen since being transformed. Severus had lost all sane thought and went on the hunt paralysing the young shop girl who had been on the way back home from the late shift. As soon as her delicious blood touched his lips he gained the young girl’s memory. Thiadred had pulled him off her healed her with his saliva, erased her memories and sent her on her way. Thiadred hadn’t looked shocked at the lack of control Severus had displayed but Severus was too busy feeling horrified at what he had almost done. He knew that had Thiadred not been there he would have killed the girl. It cemented in his mind that he could not go back to his students until he got control over his bloodlust.

 

‘Still struggling with the blood lust,’ Ruaidri said.

 

Snape scowled but didn’t say anything. Severus hated failing, being weak and out of control. Yet he felt he as though he was free now from both those who wished to be called his master. For the first time in his life he felt pity for what the wolf had to go through being a monster.

 

Lord Mac an Sagairt didn’t seem worried, ‘King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage has called a meeting. I want you to be there.’

 

Severus didn’t need to ask why the Head of the Coven wanted him there. Severus had been in Voldemort’s Inner Circle and privy to Dumbledore’s plans so naturally his information could be very useful for those who wished to overthrow the wizards. From what Thiadred and Conan had said that seemed to be the way that things were going.

 

Not that Severus could blame the non-human society at all. If you looked at the way that elves were enslaved, Dark creatures were discriminated against and outright killed if they were threatening enough to the wizards. The wizards had ruled long enough bringing only prejudice, discrimination and fear to their shores.

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ bowed Severus.

 

Of course, Severus would have gone even if he did not agree with what Dlartanseer-Shadowmage wanted. Severus wanted to go to see for himself that Lily’s son was alive and well. Severus had believed he had failed Lily for seven years. To find out the boy was safe and protected took a load off his weary soul.

 

‘You will not reveal your past affiliations and knowledge until I volunteer the information,’ instructed Ruaidri.

 

Severus kept his neutral expression only due to years of dealings with both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Oh he knew why the vampire Lord wanted him to keep his secrets. Lord Mac an Sagairt wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wanted to commit to the alliance. He wanted to make sure that the Mac an Sagairt Coven was in a position of importance should either way.

 

‘Yes, my Lord,’ Severus said emotionlessly. ‘But won’t it be suspicious that you have brought me along?’

 

Ruaidri shook his head, ‘no. Others will have brought their consorts and heirs with them.’

 

Severus grimaced as he realised exactly what people would consider him as. After all, they would know that he was not Mac an Sagairt’s Heir as that was Molly the eldest of Ruaidri’s children. Severus did not like the idea of being considered as anyone’s consort.

 

‘Who else will be coming?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Molly, naturally, as my Heir, Thiadred, as my advisor, and Ragnailt who oversees my warriors,’ Lord Mac an Sagairt said calmly.

 

Severus nodded, ‘when will we leave?’

 

‘At dusk,’ Mac an Sagairt said calmly.

 

Severus glanced out of the windows to where only darkness reigned inside of the wards. Yet despite that Severus somehow knew that it was night now. One of the instincts that came with being a nocturnal creature of the night.

 

‘Thiadred make sure he is presentable,’ Mac an Sagairt said. ‘We’ll leave in half an hour.’

 

Sure enough half an hour later the five vampires convened in the Healer’s quarters all dressed in their finery. Severus was relieved to find that he was not the most richly dressed. Actually, he was probably the one with the cheapest and most demure clothing although that was not saying much considering what Molly Mac an Sagairt was wearing.

 

Lord Mac an Sagairt gave all three of them a once over before he nodded apparently satisfied. They then made their way to a large ornate white carriage emblazoned with the red crest of the Mac and Sagairt picturing three white lions. Severus wondered what Black and Potter would have said that Severus now wore a lion on his crest.

 

Ruaidri, Molly, Thiadred and Molly made their seats in the carriage whilst Ragnailt went to the front of the carriage where he would be directing the midnight Pegasi. Severus was quiet observing the three older vampires in their interactions. Severus wondered what it would be like to live for centuries and yet have centuries more to come. Severus, internally shivered, not liking that idea at all. Truthfully Severus had never expected nor wanted to survive the war but now it looked like he might just have an eternity.

 

About an hour later Severus felt the carriage jolt as they landed. Glancing out at the night outside Severus saw that they had landed in an empty field that had mud tracks that proved it had been used for landings before. Then they were off with Severus taking in the sights of the capital of Avalon.

 

Then they reached a bridge over a large lake was a beautiful palace made of white and gold that glowed in the night sky. Severus had gone to school and spent most of his adult life in a castle and was currently residing in a fortress. But this palace put them all to shame with its beauty. Ragnailt slowed down as they joined a queue of several other carriages who must also be here for the meeting.

 

A young male with elven features and dragon like wings directed them to where they could park and enter. Ragnailt nodded his thanks and did as instructed. The five of them then got out and followed the glowing pave stones into the palace. Ruaidri was at the front with his daughter to his right and Thiadred to his left. Severus was stood behind Thiadred with Ragnailt to his right as they entered the palace.

 

Severus entered the great hall of the palace to find a long corridor with floors made from rich mahogany wood. The ceiling was tall with beams arranged so they resembled flowers. There were large windows that in the day would bathe the whole room in light. Now, however, the light came from glowing silver orbs sat in the centre of the flower shapes on the ceiling turning the whole room silver.

 

‘Lord Ruaidri Mac an Sagairt with Heiress Margairt Mac an Sagairt, General Ragnailt, Advisor Thiadred the Bloodthirsty, and Master Severus Snape,’ an elf announced.

 

The five of them entered a large ballroom which had to be at least the size of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The main floor was made of black marble which people were mingling and speaking at. There were tables covered in white cloth filled with food and drink to suit all the species that were present. At the other end of the room were a set of steps also made of marble this time white leading to the upper balcony. Each of the balcony alcoves had ornately carved stags’ heads so that they leaned over the main floor. Draped on the walls were banners alternating between royal blue banners with a golden stag’s head pride of place emerald green with silver Celtic ruins.

 

At the landing at the top of white marble steps stood a beautiful throne made of what appeared to be an oak stump. Only it had a back that was about six-foot-tall curling up carefully carved. There were runes in an alphabet Severus had never seen before carved all over the back. Standing just before it in animated conversation with a petite male whose head appeared to be on fire was the young Elven King himself. Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage a.k.a. Harry James Potter. Lily Evans’ son whom had been missing all these years.

 

The Elven King was tall perhaps a few inches taller than Severus himself was. Like his father, he had thick, silky black hair but unlike Potter it fell half way down his back and a fringe that covered up his scar. The boy’s eyes were as piercing as his mother’s had been. He had aristocratic high slanted cheekbones and the tips of his pointed ears could be seen under his dark hair.

 

As soon as Severus saw him it felt to Severus like the whole world fell away. All that was left was the handsome elven king who was the most beautiful creature Severus had ever seen. Severus forget Thiadred behind him as he was drawn closer to the unearthly beauty before him.

 

‘Severus!’ said Ruaidri sharply.

 

Severus was pulled back to reality sharply. Severus blinked wondering what had come over him. However, he couldn’t help but notice that the young King was looking right at him. Severus felt a shiver run down his spine of pure delight.

 

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

 

_‘_ _Mine,’_

 

Harry felt a jolt of pure elation rush through his bloodstream as he spoke to Lord Fen Sunfly. Suddenly the Sun Fay Lord’s issues with the Water Elven Clan whose territories overlapped seemed unimportant. All that Harry cared for was the burning in his blood.

 

Harry looked around desperately for the individual who was inspiring these terrible wonderful feelings. For Harry knew exactly what these feelings were. Harry’s Uncles had described the feelings of the Meeting to Harry so he would know what was happening when he finally met his True Mate.

 

Not that Harry had expected to meet his True Mate less than a month after his inheritance. Not when an elf could literally wait centuries to meet the partner of their Heart like his grandfather had. On the other hand, his parents had Met, Courted and Mated before they were out of their teens. Most like his Uncles took a few decades to find their Mate.

 

No one knew how the phenomena of Mates worked although for Elves at least Bonding to your mate stabilised their naturally chaotic magic. It was even less known why some would find their mates quickly and others it would take several human lifetimes to do so. Most cultures whom had True Mates attributed it to the Gods or the Fates deciding when it was needed.

 

That was believed to be the reason why even a Seer as powerful as Harry could See their Mates before they had Mated. It was so that a particularly powerful Seer could not See their mate before it was time. Harry had been worried as he had struggled to see anything beyond the vampire’s arrival. Harry was relieved to find out that it was because his Mate was here not because his powers had been bound by someone.

 

‘ _Mine,’_ Harry’s mind whispered again.

 

Harry had finally located the man his Mate must be who was staring at him. He was tall – six foot one to Harry’s six foot three. He had silky black hair that fell around chin length. He had the blackest eyes Harry had ever seen which contrasted with his deathly pale skin. He was dressed in glossy black robes that seemed to bring out the colours in his eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and all his.

 

‘Lord Sunfly,’ Harry said politely as possible. ‘I shall speak to Queen Boldwater.’

 

Harry was about to make his excuses when a chime signalled midnight meaning that the meeting was set to start at. Harry held back a sight at having the chance to talk to his Mate denied him. Yet he was the King so needed to put the needs of his people before his own.

 

Harry stood up, ‘if you would all make your way up to the council chambers.’

 

Harry waited until the room had been cleared before joining them in the council chambers. Harry found his seat at the head of the table which was naturally where the biggest seat was. More of a throne than a seat really.

 

Harry located his vampire easily who was standing behind General Ragnailt of the Mac an Sagairt Clan’s seat at the bottom half of the table. As soon as Harry entered the room the vampire’s eyes snapped to his. Harry momentarily forgot to breathe as he fought his way through his powerful, almost overpowering instincts.

 

‘I thank you for all coming,’ Harry said making sure to look at everyone individually. ‘We have all experienced the cruelties of humans for too long. So I say no more! No longer shall we suffer the indignities they force on us! No longer shall we fear for our children! No longer shall we watch as those we love are taken from us!

 

‘The so called Mistry of Magic is now weaker than they have ever been. Destroyed internally by fools, bigots, corruption and externally by a civil war. The people have little trust in those who lead them. It will only take one more push for the Ministry to collapse completely.

 

‘And when it does. It will be us who take it over. It will be us who decide the new laws. It will be us who make it fair for all those who reside in Britain. Not just the foolish humans who believe they stand above us all!’ Harry said passionately.

 

‘Yet it was you who attempted an alliance with said fools,’ a Revitalised said.

 

Harry knew that she had been hunted by humans since the day that she had consumed the soul of her husband. She had finally found safety but had become very bitter to all but especially humans. Harry was actually surprised to see her here as she tended to be more than a bit of a recluse.

 

‘Indeed,’ Harry admitted. ‘I proposed a truce amongst the Wizarding factions in order to get them to hand over at least some of my people. Yet I knew that they would never keep up their side of the bargain so I was able to free my people without binding myself to the humans would use me and throw me aside at a drop of a hat.'

 

'And it worked,' Lord Adwraek said black eyes burning. 'My twin sister has been returned to us after almost a century of being enslaved.'

 

‘Not only that but I have caused enough of a scene to gain public sympathy for our plight. As well as offering them aid in dealing with a monster that is destroying everything they love. The ones responsible for me not following through in the side of the bargain are the fools that have managed to get into power.

 

‘When the time comes to rebuild the Ministry of Magic from scratch they will remember that. They will remember that I was the one who saved them. That I am not there to oppress them as the Dark Lord. Not there to lie and gain power for myself as their current administration is doing. But am there to make the world a better place for _everyone!’_

 

‘And how does that help the rest of us?’ asked Darkback but he did not seem angry. ‘The humans will still view the rest of us as monsters.’

 

‘Do you really think I’d create new laws that continued to condemn other races?’ asked Harry softly. ‘And if you were seen to be aiding us and stopping the Mutt from attacking any more children it would change the perceptions of some. Changing the laws is one thing but changing the perceptions of humans is what will take time.’

 

‘So how when are we going to take over the Ministry of Magic?’ asked the French Light Elven King.

 

‘We are not,’ Harry said softly.

 

Almost immediately there was public uproar at this. They had believed that finally they would be able to beat the humans into submission. Now Harry had effectively removed that hope from them. Harry held a hand up and waited for silence to return.

 

‘To take the Ministry at this point would be easy,’ Harry said softly. ‘To destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort too would be simple. To hold the Ministry and all those wizards and witches that would be impossible for we would be see as oppressors and as history has shown us time and time again that people do not like to be oppressed. That one day – maybe in one year, maybe in a thousand someone will rise who will defeat and oppress us.

 

‘It is a revolving circle of violence, hatred, blood and death. The only way to end this once and for all is for us not to invade and take over the Ministry of Magic. No we wait until the Ministry falls to the Dark Lord Voldemort because it will fall that has been Seen.

 

‘Then when the plight of the humans is too much we come that is when save them from their own race despite everything they have taken from us. We won’t be seen as oppressors but liberators – heroes. We will then rewrite the laws that make it fair not just for us but the humans too for that is the only way that we all can live in harmony.

 

‘The Ministry of Magic will be once again there for all magical beings not just the humans. The Wizengamot will be disbanded and the Council of Magic will be reinstated with a representative from each of the races that call Britain home including humans. The laws enacted will be for the good of all not just one race.’

 

‘So we’re just going to wait?’ growled out King Fireshield of the fire elves the dark grey smoke as hair getting thicker. ‘Our children are being taken! Abused! Raped! You may have freed a good deal of them but as long as there is even one elf enslaved we should be fighting!’

 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the lot of them. He was the youngest person in the room. Yet it was he who had to solve the human problem. It was he who had to make plans and follow them through. They may complain that he was just sitting around and waiting but what had they done for the past four hundred years other than argue amongst themselves!

 

‘I said that we would not be taking the Ministry of Magic,’ Harry said quietly but firmly. ‘I said that we would not be doing anything obvious. I said we would be patient and smart with how we play this. However, I said nothing about just _waiting_ and doing _nothing!_

 

‘I said that at this point the Ministry of Magic is primed for falling to the Dark Lord! However, it still stands despite this. Do you know who is the one person standing between Voldemort and the ultimate collapse of the current regime?’

 

‘Albus Dumbledore,’ Harry said quietly.

 

There were mutterings around the room at this. And for good reason. Albus Dumbledore had betrayed more than one of them. Unlike the Ministry or Voldemort who were pretty upfront with their feelings Dumbledore pretended to side with them. Pretended to want to help them as long as they were useful. But as soon as they outlived their usefulness he tossed them into the gutter and put into place harsh laws that he had obviously spent years making.

 

‘As long as Albus Dumbledore is around the Ministry will not fall,’ Harry said quietly. ‘But take Dumbledore away and the Wizarding World shall fall in a matter of weeks.’

 

‘So we are to kill Albus Dumbledore,’ Darkback said.

 

‘No,’ Harry said sharply. ‘No Being can be seen to have anything to do with Dumbledore’s death. No it must be at the hands of humans. We will just help.’

 

Harry watched as his Mate murmured something into the ear of Lord Mac an Sagairt. The Vampire Lord had been quiet over the meeting. Not that was unusual for Mac an Sagairt who had a habit of observing before he decided whether or not commit to them.

 

‘This is Master Severus Snape previously Professor of Potions at Hogwarts,’ Ruaidri replied.  ‘He was a spy in both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore’s camps until we turned him.’

 

Harry drank in the new information about his mate. He must be intelligent to have gained a Mastery and Professorship even if it was at Hogwarts. Brave and clever enough to lie to a Dark Lord’s face. Able to withstand the pressures placed on him by two masters.

 

‘How can he be trusted!?’ demanded Darkback with a sneer.

 

Harry’s eyes flashed fury building at the werewolf who had just insulted his mate. Harry so wanted to challenge him right there for the comment. However, he knew that it would help nothing if he attacked. No he had to calmly and rationally respond to the fair comment on how you could trust someone who had been trusted by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.

 

‘Lord Mac an Sagairt would not have let anyone into the clan who would betray them,’ Harry said calmly. ‘Now what information is it do you have?’

 

‘The Dark Lord has ordered Draco Malfoy to kill Albus Dumbledore,’ Severus said an angry, protective look appearing on his face.

 

‘Draco Malfoy?’ asked Harry.

 

Anger burning in his gut as he realised who Severus was referring to him. After finding who had hurt Draug so terribly he had found out everything he could about the Malfoy family. He knew that Draco Malfoy was the fifteen-year-old heir to the Malfoy fortune. Still a boy who had yet to sit his OWLs was not the natural choice of assassin for one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Unless he had some rather astonishing powers not known to the rest of the world.

 

‘I wouldn’t have thought a fifteen-year-old human would be able to kill Albus Dumbledore,’ Harry mused.

 

‘The Dark Lord expects Draco to fail,’ Severus said.

 

‘Ah a decoy,’ Harry understood.

 

Severus nodded his head, ‘yes but also I think its to remind Lucius who his Master is.’

 

‘Who did he expect to actually complete the task?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Me,’ Severus said.

 

‘You must be very powerful,’ Harry said causing his mate to preen. ‘And now that’s no longer an option? Are there any loyal Death Eaters in the school?’

 

‘None above the age of seventeen,’ Severus said. ‘However, there are now two positions open so he could sneak one in.’

 

Harry felt very satisfied at this knowledge, ‘and if he can’t.’

 

‘Then it will fall on Draco – to succeed, die trying or he and his family pay the price of his failure,’ Severus said.

 

Oh, no that wouldn’t do at all Harry thought. The Malfoy family were his! No human Dark Lord would get the privilege of torturing them exactly how they had tortured his little brother. No that honour fell to Harry – and his Uncles if they so wished to join in.

 

‘Would Draco necessarily know that the Dark Lord had sent someone else to aid him in his task?’ asked Harry quietly.

 

Understanding flickered in black eyes, ‘not if the Dark Lord did not wish him to.’

 

‘That means that we can sneak someone in to aid the Malfoy boy and do the job if the Malfoy boy cannot do so,’ Harry said satisfied.

 

‘Who would you send?’ asked King Fireshield.

 

‘We would need someone we could trust. Someone who could pass for as a human. Someone who has human records of some kind or the other. Someone who has experience enough to teach either Potions or Defensive magic,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Harry smiled when he realised he had someone in mind. A child of both worlds who was half human and half Light Elf. He was a Magizooligist by trade but had plenty of experience in Potions for healing and caring for them. He was deemed eccentric by humans because he could see more than any human hoped to see. Yet, he let them think of him as nought but an oddity because no one felt the need to look beneath the surface.

 

‘I think I have just the man,’

 

**Happy Christmas**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen **

**Author’s Note**

**I can’t believe how many people wanted Newt Scamander. I had initially been planning to have Xeno Lovegood because I love Luna and need her in my fic and this was the best way to go about it. But I loved Fantastic Beasts so had a bit of a dilemma who to choose.**

**Unfortunately, I can’t see Newt as being down with assassination no matter what the circumstances. However, as Deathly Hallows proved Xeno will do whatever it takes to protect those his family. But now I really want to include Newt somehow.**

**Now on with the fic – Severus and Harry’s first one-on-one interaction.**

Harry waited excitedly for Severus whom he had invited for a debriefing with the man he hoped to be his spy. Severus, after all, was the man who had the most knowledge on both sides of the war. Just because it had the added bonus of seeing his mate once more meant nothing.

 

Harry just wished that he could do more but until he had permission from Severus’ coven Leader he could not do anything. It was maddening especially as Harry would not meeting with Lord Mac an Sagairt until Sunday. He had to meet with the half-elf and Amelia Bones before that whilst all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life getting to know Severus Snape.

 

Severus was the first to arrive promptly on time. Harry could not help the smile that spread across his face at the appearance of his attractive mate. Harry stood up and offered Severus the nicest seat in his living room. Nice than even Harry’s own chair which was happily right beside his Mate’s.

 

‘Severus,’ Harry said smile stretching from ear to ear. ‘It’s wonderful to see you again.’

 

‘You too,’ Severus said looking like his instincts were warring with his need to stay in control of everything.

 

‘So, Severus what made you decide to pursue a Potions Mastery?’ Harry asked.

 

He was curious – a Mastery was no light commitment. It took seven years to complete a full Mastery but few got that far due to the hard work involved. And then chose to become a teacher rather than a create Potions.

 

Severus blinked, ‘there is a subtle science and exact art to potion making. Those versed in loud bangs and foolish wand waving will never truly understand … the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes … the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses, a silent killer, a miraculous healer and so much more.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘you really love your potions. Why, then did you become a teacher?’

 

Severus frowned, ‘at first there was never much of a choice. Then I became the Head of House and I realised how much of a difference I was making in my kids’ lives. I was saving them from their hellish families, encouraging them to fulfil the potential, finding what inspired them, and I couldn’t have been prouder?’

 

‘Your kids?’ Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

Severus ignored him, ‘what about you – what is it that you want to be? What is it that you want to do in life?’

 

Harry frowned confused, ‘I’m the Elven King it is my duty to protect my people.’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘not your duty but what do you want. Take the crown and throne away. If you were a just an ordinary young elf what is it that you would want to be?’

 

Harry blinked rapidly. No one had ever asked him that. It had never been an option in his life. Ever since he had wandered into an Elven forest it had always been impressed on him that he was the Heir to the Dark and Light Elven thrones. That it was his duty to save his people from both themselves and the humans. There had never been a choice. And Harry had wanted to save his people as they had saved him. Yet here was a young, newly turned vampire asking him what he wanted!

 

‘I want to save my people,’ Harry said again. ‘Its all I’ve ever wanted. For none to suffer at the hands of humans as I did for so many years. I may have never had a choice but even if I did I would make the same choice because it’s the right thing to do. Because I love my people and I don’t want them to suffer.’

 

‘They don’t deserve you,’ Severus said.

 

Harry snorted, ‘oh I’m far from perfect. I’m a manipulative bastard. I find it hard to trust people especially _humans,’_ Harry practically spat the word out. ‘I have a vengeful streak a mile wide. I’m more than willing to do what’s _necessary!_

 

 _‘_ And I don’t just want to change things for my people but for me to. I want to prove to them all that they were fools for casting me aside. I want to make sure that they can never hurt me or mine again. And I want to make the world safer for my family so my uncle-brother will never be taken from me again, never tortured.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘that’s understandable.’

 

There was so much that Harry wanted to say about how he wanted to find someone who didn’t see him just as King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage but just Harry. About how he wanted children who would grow up safe, free and unfettered by the demands that weighed down on Harry. That he wanted someone who would support him, who challenge him, who would be his partner in all things. Yet he said none of that fearing it would scare Severus away when he realised what his feelings meant.

 

That was when Xenophilius Lovegood, the half-human son of Lierin Sylquen and Aleos Lovegood, entered dressed in the most pristine white robes lined that sparkled with a thousand jewels. Most humans viewed him and his quarter human daughter as oddities. This is what the Lovegoods wanted them to believe because as long as they thought they were so much better than the Lovegoods they never looked any further that down the end of their own nose.

 

Most elves disliked them because of their human blood and willingness to mingle and accept their human heritage. Never realising that when it came for Xenophilius to choose Hogwarts or Avalon Harry’s grandfather offered him a third choice. That choice was both worlds – go to Hogwarts but have their Elvish status still recognised. In return Xenophilius and later Luna would become spies for them. Already Xenophilius’ paper propagated old magic, forgotten creatures and anti-Ministry sentiments. All of which was taken just to be the eccentric ramblings of a madman by those people in power but there were those who listened.

 

‘Xenophilius, take a seat,’ Harry said gesturing to seat to Harry’s left. ‘Thank you for coming.’

 

Xenophilius sat down looking at Severus, ‘Luna was right. The Holy Ones did not harm the Prince.’

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, ‘the Prince?’

 

‘My mother’s family,’ Severus replied frowning.

 

Harry filed this away for later, ‘Xenophilius, as I’m sure you are aware Hogwarts has no Potions teacher. You may not be a Potions Master but you are a certified Potions maker.’

 

‘And whilst at Hogwarts what is it you would have me do?’ asked Xenophilius.

 

‘Draco Malfoy has been given an impossible task by the Dark Lord,’ Harry said calmly. ‘To kill Albus Dumbledore. I want you to make sure he succeeds.’

 

‘And if he can’t you make sure-‘Severus began.

 

‘-make sure that there are Death Eaters present who will do it in his stead,’ Harry interrupted. ‘And make sure that nothing can come back to you! It will do us no good if any connection to the Creature Alliance and Albus Dumbledore’s death is found.’

 

Xenophilius watched him with a very odd look, ‘after all these years and this is what you have me do? Helping a child commit murder? Why?’

 

‘Because the Ministry takes our freedom, our children, and our lives. As long as the Ministry of Magic stands we will always have to live in fear!’ Harry said.

 

‘And the only thing that stands between the Ministry and annihilation is Albus Dumbledore,’ mused Xenophilius. ‘With Dumbledore gone the Dark Lord will take over the Ministry of Magic. Yet I do not see you as willing to exchange one totalitarian regime for another. So you have the way to destroy the Dark Lord but are unwilling to save them if it does not save your people.’

 

‘Our people,’ Harry corrected softly. ‘Our people.’

 

‘Both and neither,’ Xenophilius said softly.

 

Harry bowed, ‘I know you are wary. And I understand. You do not agree with our plans. Truthfully, neither do I but I will not put one deceitful mortal above the lives of our people, our children. Because no matter what anyone says you are more than just another wizard. And I know you want our people freed as much as I do. After all, your daughter is three-quarters Elven and will not come of age until March. If they find out about her, we both know the fate that will await her! Help us and she and all over children like her shall be safe.’

 

‘There are no children like her,’ Xenophilius said softly.

 

‘They are still just children,’ Severus said softly. ‘And do not deserve the fate that the Ministry and Voldemort would condemn them to. Nor does Draco Malfoy deserve the Dark Lord’s punishment should he fail or worse the damnation of his own soul should he succeed for he is just a child.’

 

Xenophilius looked at Severus, ‘no he does not. I shall help him but I will be damned if I let a child barely older than my Luna sully his soul. And I demand that should Death Eaters be let into the school your armies will be there to protect the children if you do not get involved in the fighting.’

 

Harry nodded partially because he agreed with the older men’s points and partially because he knew it would look good for the Creature Alliance. They may not have got involved due to the Ministry and Light’s side unjust treatment of them. Yet they still protected the children of the race that damned their children.

 

‘I might not be hired,’ warned Xenophilius.

 

‘Oh, I’m sure you will,’ smiled Harry.

 

‘When you become the teacher you must carefully approach him,’ Severus said. ‘Draco Malfoy is arrogant and full of pride. He will be pleased he was chosen for such an important mission. The weight of what it means to take a life will eventually sink in but to begin with he will be exceptionally put-out that someone else has come to take over especially a strange half-blood like yourself.’

 

Xenophilius nodded, ‘I am used to wizard’s reactions. I plan on keeping an eye on him at first to see what he plans to do and how he himself is dealing with the stress and fear of working for the Dark Lord and the gravity of taking a human life that should never be taken lightly.’

 

Harry had a feeling that Xenophilius wasn’t just talking about Draco Malfoy. Harry knew that to aid the Dark Lord in assassinating Dumbledore was not a good path to take. However, at this point it was the quickest path to take to ensure his people were freed.

 

‘No, it should not be,’ Harry agreed softly. ‘Yet has to be done it does. What else can you say about Draco Malfoy?’

 

‘Draco has a very black and white list of people who are worthy or non-worthy. If you get onto the first list he will treat you with respect and kindness but if you are on the other list you are below him and he will be cruel and scorn you,’ Severus explained. ‘It is how he was raised that some people are better than others and not to associate with the “wrong” sort.’

 

‘And the other teachers?’ asked Xenophilius. ‘Who will I have to watch out for? Who will notice that something is amiss?’

 

Severus snorted, ‘I am not sure what Miss Lovegood has told you about Hogwarts.’

 

Xenophilius look was chilling, ‘enough.’

 

‘But most of the other teachers do not notice anything about the students,’ Severus said.

 

‘Yes, I have heard this,’ Xenophilius said. ‘I have written to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall on numerous occasions about the bullying and thievery that my Luna is experiencing. Yet nothing has been done. I have had to place spells on her items so that they will always return to her trunk if they have not been there for over a week and heavy anti-thief wards on her trunk.’

 

Severus scowled looking very angry, ‘I had not noticed anything amiss but let me assure you had she been in my house I would not have tolerated any kind of behaviour from my students! Yet this is the common attitude for much of the staff.’

 

‘And are they all in Dumbledore’s Order?’ asked Xenophilius.

 

‘No, they are not,’ Severus said calmly. ‘Actually, its only Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid who are.’

 

‘Can you give me a rundown on the teachers?’ asked Xenophilius.

 

‘Well there’s Minerva who is strict and fair but standoffish. Few students even her own house would trust her enough to go to her. She’s part of Dumbledore’s Order and loyally devoted to him. Has been since she was in school herself,’ Severus began.

 

‘Then there’s Filius who is mainly neutral but will fight if Hogwarts is being attacked. He is mainly concerned with his students’ grades. If they are passing their exams and getting good grades in their homework he does not get involved,’ Severus said.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘at Avalon we had monthly group meetings with our assigned Mentor and that was just us day students. Borders had to meet with them biweekly. And if someone was needing a bit of extra guidance they might meet with their Mentor more often. And they would always make time for us if we wanted to talk. I know that after my Uncle-brother was taken I spoke with them a lot because my great uncles were falling apart and I had nowhere else to turn.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘that’s what I do for my House. I’d meet with groups of my House so that I was seeing everyone once a week. I think part of the problem is how many classes we have, on top of that there is marking and patrolling the school corridors.’

 

‘You don’t have wards for that?’ asked Harry surprised. ‘And you only have one teacher per lesson. I know that Hogwarts is a lot smaller than Avalon nowadays but even the smallest classes in Avalon at least have a teaching assistant that can take the younger year classes and help with marking and preparations!’

 

Harry made a mental note to change Hogwarts when he took over the Wizarding World as well. It seemed the more he learnt about the Wizarding World the more fucked up he realised it was. It was barely functioning on its own. Quite frankly someone needed to sort out the mess the wizards had made of their society.

 

Severus shook his head, ‘that would certainly take a lot of the load off but no we only have one teacher per class. Its even worse for the Heads of Houses who are in charge of contacting the parents, report cards and paperwork for those in their House. If it wasn’t for Keep Me Up potions I don’t know how I’d get everything done.’

 

‘Those are not designed for long term usage,’ Harry frowned reproachfully.

 

Severus cleared his throat, ‘then there is Pomona Sprout who is very motherly to those in her house and most other houses actually. However, she does fall into the category of viewing _all_ Slytherins as evil! If she does notice anything wrong, she’ll assume quite correctly in _this_ case that he’s doing something Dark and dangerous or acting for attention.

 

‘Then there’s Aurora Sinistra who will become the Head of Slytherin House as the only other Slytherin teacher. She’s a good teacher and is sociable with the other members of staff. I am not sure how she will be as a Head of House or how much she will notice.’

 

‘There’s Cuthbert Binns who is a ghost who has yet to notice that its not 1951 when he died,’ snorted Severus. ‘He has gone over the same topics he was covering in 1951 class on class. He is the reason that Hogwarts History receives the lowest grades in the world.’

 

‘And no one has helped him move on?’ asked Harry horrified. ‘It is horrifying for someone to be caught in limbo. We always make sure to aid individuals like that in finding out what is keeping them tied to this plane and move on as they should.’

 

‘Then there’s Sybil Trelawney the Divination Professor,’ Severus paused for a second. ‘She’s regarded by most as a fraud. Yet quite a few of her predictions are astonishingly accurate. She is more than a bit of a drama queen with a drink problem who has a habit of scaring the students by predicting their deaths.

 

‘Rubeus Hagrid, teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He is a half-giant and one of the few Order members in Hogwarts. He is loyally devoted to Dumbledore but is unlikely to realise what your plans are until too late.’

 

‘Bathsheba Babbling is the Ancient Runes Professor. She is very passionate about Ancient Runes and will not tolerate rule breakers or lazy students but is more than happy to help students struggling or who want to know more. Unfortunately, for her Bathsheba is one of the most perceptive individuals I have ever met.’

 

‘Septima Vector the Arithmancy Professor. She is very strict and gives out a lot of very difficult homework which she expects to be at least attempted. She does not tolerate individuals who are not trying in her class and has a strict three strikes and out rule. However, over eighty percent of her students pass Artihmancy and has the scores the second best in the world.’

 

‘Charity Burbage is the Muggle Studies Professor. She is one of the kindest souls you will ever meet but is exceptionally naïve. She is completely non-biased to all students. It is unlikely Draco and her to have any interaction and if it there is he will be in disdain of her so she will not notice anything wrong. If she does she’ll likely go to Aurora as his Head of House.

 

‘Then there is Poppy Pomfrey the school matron who is kind and strict. If she even suspects there is something wrong with you she will demand that you have a check-up which will not be good for you. If she notices something is wrong with Draco she may want to give him a check-up. Luckily even if she does find the Dark Mark she will not judge or say anything as Poppy does not ask questions and is only interested in healing those under her care.

 

‘Finally, there is Argus Filch the caretaker who is a suspicious bastard at the best of times. Make sure that Draco is not seen to be caught where he ought not to be. And Filch conducts the security checks so anything he may be bringing into or out of the castle you may have to help him conceal.’

 

‘Do you have any idea whom Dumbledore may be hiring as the Defence Professor?’ asked Xenophilius.

 

Severus shook his head, ‘its getting harder and harder to find suitable replacements. Dumbledore attempted to get one of the Order members to volunteer. However, he did not want to lose his people in the Ministry and those who could were unwilling to. At the present the stationed Aurors are going to be taking turns teaching.’

 

Harry frowned not liking the idea of seasoned warriors around whom may just notice something amiss especially if they were already suspicious of Lucius Malfoy’s son. No, he needed someone who would know not to get involved. Unless it was to aid their plans.

 

Harry smiled, ‘Fleur.’

 

‘Will he still trust her with your friendship and the Veelas supporting you over Dumbledore?’ asked Xenophilius.

 

Severus shook his head, ‘no he will not but he will want Fleur close in a hope to gain insight into your plans.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I will talk to her. Is there anything else that needs to be known?’

 

‘No,’ Severus said.

 

Xenophilius turned and left without a word. Not that Harry expected him to. Xenophilius had always been scorned by most Elves for being the son of a human. Just as Harry had been for being raised by them. But Harry had always had guards and titles to stay the worst of the bullying. Xenophilius had had neither of those and when his fully Elven mate had died her Clan had blamed Xenophilius. It was only thanks to Harry’s Uncles that the child had stayed with her father. Thus, now Xenophilius was as wary of Elves as he was humans.

 

‘He does not like you much,’ Severus commented.

 

‘Being the child of the race that has stolen many peoples loved ones does not lead to happy relations in the Elven kingdom,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Did they ever treat you like that?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Not to my face,’ Harry replied simply. ‘Draco Malfoy? Why do you care about him so much?’

 

‘He is a child,’ Severus said softly. ‘He may not be a good or kind child but he does not deserve to become a killer nor does he deserve torture and death for not becoming a killer.’

 

Harry frowned feeling the Dark desire to torture and kill the human boy for what he had done to Draugdhuddon warring with his desire to please his mate. For Harry knew that Severus Snape would not agree to torture and kill Draco Malfoy no matter what he had been done. For he was a child but it was more than that he cared for the human childe.

 

‘Why do you hate him so much?’ asked Severus giving him a piercing look.

 

‘Have you heard about Draugdhuddon?’ asked Harry.

 

‘Your Uncle who was taken by the slave trade,’ Severus nodded.

 

‘He was bought by the Malfoy family,’ Harry said bitterly. ‘They _tortured_ him! Half the bones in his body had to be regrown! He had scarring covering forty percent of his body. He had to have skin regrown to heal to burn damage! All I can say is that he was never sexually abused! The Malfoy family deserve to suffer what Draugdhuddon did!’ Harry growled out.

 

Harry stood chest heaving with anger flooding through his veins at the Malfoy family. He hadn’t said any of this before but he had thought it many times. He would wait because showing his hand too early could have him painted as a villain but the time would come when the Malfoy family would get their comeuppance.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry said.

 

‘You don’t have the apologise to me,’ Severus said. ‘I’m not a stranger to revenge myself but just be careful you do not lose yourself and all those you care for in your pursuit for vengeance.’

 

Harry breathed a sigh, ‘you are right of course.’

 

Severus looked at Harry, ‘you are very different from your parents.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘we had very different upbringings.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘are you happy now?’

 

‘My family is back together now. And for the first time in centuries we have a real chance of defeating the human menace. And … and things are really starting to come together,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘Sometimes I’m not sure if you are a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff,’ Severus said.

 

Harry frowned, ‘that’s your school houses, right? And Slytherin has some sort of stigma attached to it.’

 

Severus snorted, ‘many believe you are evil as soon as you are sorted into Slytherin.’

 

‘That’s ridiculous,’ Harry said. ‘How can an eleven-year-old child be purely evil.’

 

‘That’s what I’ve said for years,’ Severus agreed. ‘It is why I so heavily favour my House so that they know _someone_ is on their side?’

 

‘Did you have that?’ asked Harry softly.

 

Severus looked sour, ‘my Head of House was not interested in anyone who was not _useful_ to him!’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘this is yet another reason why I don’t understand the House system. If you have a problem with your mentor your parents or guardians can petition to change so long as there is a reason and its not because you don’t like being got into trouble.’

 

‘So you don’t have Houses?’ asked Severus.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘no.’

 

‘How are the dorms worked out?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Well remember a good number of us are day students,’ Harry replied. ‘Then each year has a floor which includes a smaller library, study room and common room where socialising is actively encouraged. The Year Head will have also have a room on this floor and any immediate problems would be brought to him or her.

 

‘The students are then split into dorms of about four students to a gendered dorm. There may be certain species such as werewolves and vampires who are not roomed with each other. This may be changed if you have a problem with your dormmates. After all school is supposed to be a safe and happy environment. Not one that you have to fear your peers.’

 

‘It’s very different to Hogwarts,’ murmurs Severus.

 

‘Of course, it is,’ Harry said insulted Severus would think otherwise. ‘Humans are notoriously bad at deciding what’s best of them.’

 

Severus snorted, ‘you are aware that I was born human. Was human only a few short weeks ago.’

 

‘Well not all of them,’ admitted Harry. ‘But the power-hungry government – yes.’

 

‘Well that’s true,’ Severus replied.

 

The two of them spoke for a bit longer but eventually Severus had to return home for his night hunt. Harry was sad to see him go but walked him to the Fire Point where he would use Fire magic to get back home. Harry wished he had longer to talk to him but knew there would be more opportunities to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifteen **

 

The next day Harry found himself in London in the Angelus restaurant. He sat sipping his cocktail whilst waiting for Madam Bones to turn up. Harry had booked the private meeting room from twelve to three O’clock. They shouldn’t need it for that long but he preferred to be prepared for all eventualities.

 

It was half-past when Amelia turned up exactly on time with a troupe of “children”. Of course, Harry could sense the glamours on them, but the Muggles would just see a strict teacher and her class. Amelia sat down opposite him whilst the other Elves found seats.

 

‘Madam Bones, I am delighted that you agreed to meet with me and return those wrongfully imprisoned,’ Harry said quiet and calm.

 

‘I could not in good conscience leave sentient individuals in slavery,’ Amelia said sharply. ‘Several of my allies agreed and we would like to come up with an Alliance. Naturally, your people will be returned to you whatever may happen with us.’

 

‘Thank you, Madam Bones,’ Harry said. ‘I am glad that there do exist decent human beings. You are perhaps the first one I have met.’

 

Bones frowned, ‘and that must change.’

 

‘But not just for my people,’ Harry said quietly. ‘We are not the only race whom have been persecuted and hunted for being born. Not when you are _poisoning_ and _tagging_ werewolves, _castrating_ satyrs, capturing and caging the Fay for mere _decorations!’_ Harry said hissing in anger.  And so many more besides! No race is free from the persecution and xenophobia of wizards! It will stop!’

 

Amelia sighed, ‘if we are to work together in this witches and wizards must change. There is a reason that the Dark Lord managed to rise to power. There is a reason why he was not stopped before it was too late because there were many people in who believed in what he was saying, what he was doing. Both people in power who wanted to share in the power the Dark Lord was offering to establish themselves above those they believed were lesser than them. And those of poorer backgrounds who blamed Muggles and Muggleborns for their lot in life.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘the Dark Lord is but a symptom of the larger problem of Wizarding society’s problems. Just stopping the Dark Lord is not enough if you do not stop the reasons he came to power in the first place. All that means that another Dark Lord will rise and attempt exactly the same as Voldemort is currently attempting. It may be in a year or in a hundred years, but it will happen and I doubt it will be long.

 

‘If you do not change the other leaders and I will not save you from your Dark Lord just to be once more persecuted and condemned. If you want our help you have to be willing to completely change your society. It will not be easy and there will be a lot of contention, but it has to be done if we truly want to save our peoples!’

 

Amelia nodded, ‘I know it will be hard but nothing worth doing is ever easy.’

 

Harry laughed, ‘I like you Madam Bones. If there is any human I would trust to be able to change the status quo it would be you.’

 

‘Thank you, King Dlartanseer,’ Madam Bones said calmly. ‘And I agree with what you are saying. We cannot ask you to save our lives without giving you anything back. Firstly, these House-Elves-‘

 

‘Elves are not domesticated animals,’ Harry said ice in his voice. ‘They are enslaved sentient beings.’

 

Bones nodded, ‘I do apologize. I meant not offense. The enslaved elves that myself and my allies wrongly claimed possession of have been freed and are we have handed them over to you. No matter what happens now. Additionally, we will work to get the unfair and unjust laws overturned.’

 

‘Thank you, Madam Bones,’ Harry said softly. ‘Alright, we should start the contract.’

 

Harry pulled out a piece of magically treated contract parchment. Then he pulled out an official quill and magically binding ink. Everything in a magical contract had to be done correctly or it would not be magically binding. He wrote at the top Alliance of the Elven peoples and the Neutral Wizards.

 

‘The first point is that you and your allies must return all enslaved Elves to myself,’ Harry said calmly. ‘You and your allies must not, henceforth, acquire Elves as _property,’_ Harry sneered.

 

‘Unless it is to save them from enslavement,’ Amelia said quietly. ‘At which point we have a month to return them to the Elven people.’

 

Harry nodded writing the first point down, ‘that seems fair. If there is any evidence of yourself or your allies knowingly enslaving elves the alliance shall be over.’

 

‘Anybody who seeks to enslave your people is no ally of ours,’ Bones said steel in her eyes. ‘But I must request that you inform us of any infractions against your people before ending our alliance.’

 

‘Of course,’ Harry said readily writing down the point. ‘We shall inform you of our suspicions should we find out and will give you three months to either return the enslaved being or break ties with those who desire to enslave my people.’

 

‘Good,’ Bones said quietly. ‘And in return if we are ever attacked by the Dark Lord or his allies you are to come to our aid.’

 

Harry nodded writing down that point, ‘of course.’

 

‘How should we contact you in the case of attack?’ asked Bones.

 

‘I will give you and your allies Communabowls which you will be able to use to contact the Chieftain of my warriors should you or yours ever be attacked,’ Harry said.

 

Bones nodded, ‘thank you.’

 

‘We should also meet once a month to discuss intel on the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters as well as to planning his ultimate defeat. More often should there be a plan in place needing cooperation.’

 

‘Of course,’ Bones said.

 

‘Is there anything else you would like to add?’ asked Harry.

 

Bones shook her head, ‘no but I will have to take the contract back so that my allies can read and sign it.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I will sign it today, but it will not become legally binding until you sign it. Send it back to me when it is ready.’

 

Harry quickly signed the contract with his own blood. Harry then duplicated the contract into two. Handing one copy to Madam Bones and pocketing the other. Harry stood up smiling slightly as Bones did the same.

 

‘Thank you,’ Harry said quietly. ‘I shall see you soon.’

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

‘Is there a reason you wished to meet with me privately?’ asked Ruaidri asked quietly.

 

Ruaidri Mac an Sagairt surveyed the young Elven King quietly. The young man’s emerald green eyes were bright, almost feverish. Directly in contrast to his face which was oh so carefully controlled but then again eyes were the windows to the soul.

 

‘I am not going behind the other rulers back,’ King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage was quick to assure.

 

Ruaidri hadn’t even thought that. If only because there was little he could offer the Elven King that others could not. In fact, he was under the impression that he wanted to personally talk to Severus to find out everything he could about the Dark Lord and the Chief Warlock’s plans and potential actions in the light of the Alliance’s plans. Or how to get revenge for his young Uncle’s kidnapping and torture. That would explain the feverish look in his eyes.

 

‘No, this is personal,’ King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage revealed.

 

‘Oh,’ Ruaidri asked raising one eyebrow.

 

So, he was right he did hope that Severus would give up details on Lucius Malfoy. Not that Ruaidri blamed the young King. If anything, close as what had happened to Prince Draugdhuddon Dlartanseer had happened to a childe of his coven Ruaidri wouldn’t hesitate to make the perpetrator wish he had never been born. However, this wasn’t his coven so whilst Ruaidri sympathised he just hoped that nothing would happen that could potentially ruin their chances at stopping their persecution.

 

‘And what aid do you wish for me to provide for your endeavour?’ questioned Ruaidri warily.

 

Ruaidri would not risk his coven or his life to help the young elf’s dreams of revenge. However, he did not want to risk bad blood between the vampires and the elves. Not when the Elven King looked like he was fast going to become High King of the Bodau.

 

‘I formally request to court the childe of the Mac an Sagarit clan, Severus Snape,’ King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage said quietly.

 

Whatever Ruaidri Mac an Sagairt was expecting that was not it. But it explained the young elf’s vibrant eyes and barely concealed desperation. The desperation all beings experienced when they first set eyes on their Mate.

 

Ruaidri remembered it well; the need to claim them as his. The need to prove themselves worthy. The need to know everything about them. It was all consuming. And Ruaidri had been over a thousand years older than this childe who had only just come into his inheritance.

 

The fact that the young elf had enough control to continue with the Meet showed that he had far greater control than Ruaidri had when he was far older than he. It raised Ruaidri’s expectations of the young elf even higher. And he was quietly impressed with Dosnibion and Arhir’s grandson who had done more to tackle the human problem than anyone else had done in neigh on four hundred years. Certainly, the young Dlartanseer-Shadowmage impressed him more than either grandparent who were too busy fighting each other to deal with the death and suffering the wizards were busy causing.

 

‘He’s your mate,’ summarised Ruaidri.

 

‘Indeed,’ King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage agreed readily.

 

One of his own coven members being mated to the King of the Dark and Light Elves was a very exciting prospect. Firstly, their standings would be raised by being related by marriage to the Elven King both in Vampire and Bodau society in general. Secondly, you could be sure that the Elven King would be honour bond to protect the coven of his mate.

 

Never mind they would likely have more knowledge of the Elven King’s plans and ambitions. Not that Severus would share anything with them. A Bodau would always choose their mate over their coven it was the way nature intended it.

 

‘I grant you permission,’ Ruaidri said without any thought.

 

‘Thank you, Lord Mac an Sagairt,’ King Dlartanseer-Shadowmage said.

 

 

 

\------------------------------ line break ------------------------------

 

 

 

Severus was sitting on his bed looking at an old picture of Lily and him back from when they had been twelve years old. For the first time in fourteen years Severus’s grief and guilt over Lily’s death was no longer all encompassing. It made him feel guilty that somehow he was forgetting Lily.

 

 Instead all he could think about was Lily’s fifteen-year-old son. His silky black hair, his fair slanted features, his voice. It was wrong so wrong. The boy was only fifteen-years-old but he was _his_. Severus didn’t know when he’d started thinking of the Elven King as his but soon as he did he knew it was right.

 

That was when a tiny little grey-brown elf owl with bright yellow eyes flew through the window and landed on the desk causing all his papers to be blown off the table. Severus frowned wondering who on earth would be writing to him that knew he was still alive.

 

Had Dumbledore or Voldemort somehow found about his survival? Had someone betrayed them? Had one of those members of the Mac an Sagairt who thought he was a Death Eater betrayed them? Or had someone who came to the Council been working for one of them.

 

‘Everything alright?’ asked Thiadred. ‘Is that a letter?’ frowned Thiadred.

 

Severus nodded pulling out his twelve-inch acacia and dragon heartstring wand. Severus had had it since he was eleven and it had always worked perfectly. However, over the last few days he noticed it wasn’t performing as well as it had previously done. Still he had to check there were no curses or trackers on the paper.

 

‘Yes. No one should know that I’m alive or that I’m here,’ Severus said forcing his magic through his wand.

 

‘You don’t need to do that,’ Thiadred said quietly. ‘The wards will keep cursed letters from getting in.’

 

Severus nodded and began to open the letter which he noticed was addressed to him in emerald green ink of the finest calligraphy. The parchment to was clearly of the highest quality. Not something that Dumbledore would ever use nor, would the Dark Lord waste could parchment on a traitor.

 

Conan meanwhile was frowning, ‘you still have your old wand?’

 

‘Yes,’ Severus said a little testily. ‘What about it?’

 

‘Let me guess its not working as well as it did before,’ Conan suggested.

 

Severus scowled how did Conan know his wand wasn’t working as it had before. Was it a vampire thing? Had his magic somehow changed? Or did his wand now belong to his Sire who had bested him in battle?

 

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Conan snorted.

 

‘Why?’ demanded Severus. ‘My magic hasn’t changed!’

 

‘Its not your magic,’ Thiadred said quietly. ‘Its your lifeforce or lack thereof. Wand woods by their nature are connected to the living. It means that vampires find wood-based foci very hard to use. Only turned vampires really can and that is only because the wand already knows them but even then, it does not work as well as a metal and/or crystal based foci. We’ll have to get you a new Foci later on tonight.’

 

Severus nodded and opened his letter and began to read.

 

 

_Dear Severus Snape of the Mac an Sagairt Coven,_

 

_From the bottom of my heart I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. I hope your hunt went well._

_I am writing to request to have the pleasure to court you. When I saw you standing there across the hall it was like everything just fell away. I am not ashamed to admit that you are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever had the pleasure to set my eyes on._

 

_And that was before you opened your mouth and I realise how intelligent, brave and clever you were. Able to withstand the pressure of having two masters without losing who you are. Able to lie to the Dark Lord’s face is no mean feat. And gaining a Mastery over something as complicated as Potions which you clearly have a passion for. I am full of admiration for you, Severus._

 

_None have a heart as big as yours willing to stand a job and employee you hate to protect your children fills my own with joy. You who accepted my vengeful thoughts. Your only thought was that I was happy._

 

_Yours_

 

_Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage_

 

Severus jolted in surprise. Of all the things he had been expecting a courting proposal was not one of them. He had been a Vampire for less than a month and already he had received a courting proposal. How did that happen?

 

Certainly no one had been interested in him in the Wizarding World. He had been an awkward teenager lanky, pale and with greasy hair. Never mind it would have been social suicide for anyone to get involved with him in High School as the Marauders favourite target. Not that he would have said yes as he only ever had eyes for Lily, but he would have liked to have been asked.

 

Then he had had gotten involved with the Death Eaters meaning none of the Lights or Neutrals would have gone near him. Meanwhile no Pure-Blood Death Eater was interested in a Half-Blood. And that doesn’t even bear in mind his lack of looks and dour personality. So who the hell was writing to ask to court him.

 

Yet here was this handsome and oh so young Elven King telling Severus that he wanted to court him. Telling him that he Severus was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. That just couldn’t be right. He had to be getting Severus confused with someone else.

 

Then speaking about what Haralith had observed of his personality. That he was brave, intelligent and had a big heart. Severus was convinced that if the young Elf were to actually to get to know him he would quickly go off him.

 

‘So, what is it?’ asked Thiadred.

 

Severus quickly schooled his face into calm and collected, ‘a Courting Proposal.’

 

Thiadred looked surprised but took one look at Severus, ‘your true mate really?’

 

‘True Mate?’ asked Severus frowning.

 

Thiadred blinked, ‘I am sorry, Severus, I have failed you. I did not expect you to be meeting your Mate so soon. It is very rare to meet your Mate before you reach thirty but that is no excuse for not teaching you to be aware of what it feels like.

 

‘It feels like the whole world falls away,’ Thiadred said softly. ‘All that exists in the world is your Mate. There’s the sense of pure elation as something in you screams out “mine”. After that every thought is of your other half.’

 

Severus found himself nodding. Severus had, of course, not known that’s what he was feeling but that was exactly what he had felt the other night. And it was true ever since then all Severus could think of was Harry Potter, Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage, the King of the Dark and Light Elves or whatever else he called himself.

 

But he wasn’t just Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. It would be so much easier if he was. No, he was also Lily and Potter’s son. A child he had swore to protect when he was just an infant. A boy he had been dead set to hate upon his arrival. A child he had grieved for in the name of his mother.

 

At the end of the day – a child. Severus had taught children older than Harry Potter. Had things been different Severus would have taught the boy. He was older enough to be the boy’s father. Potter should be with a young, whole man – not him.

 

‘Impossible to miss,’ Thiadred smile looking at Conan. ‘Even if you don’t know what your feeling.’

 

Conan smiled softly, ‘you certainly didn’t. I still remember when you stumbled onto our territory. All pale skin, lanky limbs, matted red hair, covered in blood. Yet to me you were the most beautiful creature I had ever lain eyes on.’

 

‘Same here,’ murmured Thiadred with disgustingly lovesick eyes. ‘It was the first time in four years my thoughts were not on blood, self-loathing and fear.’

 

Conan smiled a bittersweet smile, ‘but it all turned out for the best in the end.’

 

Thiadred said giving Severus a sharp look, ‘we may not always understand it at the time but the Gods know what they are doing.’

 

Severus blinked a few times holding no religious beliefs himself but knew better than to argue with those who still followed the Old Ways. In the Wizarding World the Old teachings had been falling out of practice with the influx of Muggleborns, their new religions and atheist viewpoints. Just one of the many reasons Muggleborns were despised by Traditional Pure-Bloods.

 

But Severus could not see why it had been decided that his True Mate was a fifteen-year-old boy. A fifteen-year-old boy who Severus’ feelings were all over the place before he had felt the Mate-Bond leap into place as soon as he set his eyes on the young king. Yet, despite that Severus wanted nothing more than to go to boy and declare that he Severus Snape belonged to Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage now and forever.

 

Severus snorted, ‘well then the gods have a twisted sense of humour.’

 

‘That’s true too,’ Conan said candidly.

 

‘So your mate someone you know,’ frowned Thiadred.

 

Severus nodded but couldn’t quite bring himself to speak it out loud so shoved the courting letter into his Sire’s arms. Severus could pinpoint the exact moment that Thiadred and Conan read the name “Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage”. Conan raised his eyebrows his face the picture of shock. Thiadred look was one of pondering the unexpected.

 

‘The Elven King,’ laughed Conan. ‘There’s going to be a lot of jealousy from those who would like to improve their alliances with Dlartanseer-Shadowmage by marrying one of their own off. But don’t listen to them nor those Vampires who will heavily encourage you to rush you and Dlartanseer-Shadowmage’s relationship. Only you and he can decide how fast or slow you wish to go.’

 

‘Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage,’ murmured Thiadred giving Severus a sharp look. ‘That has to bring up mixed feelings.’

 

Of course, Severus realised belatedly Thiadred had seen his memories. All of them meaning he had seen his and Lily’s friendship. He had seen James and the Marauders relentless bullying of him. He had seen Severus’ guilt and pain over Harry Potter’s supposed death.

 

Severus didn’t answer, ‘we’re different species.’

 

‘Oh, that’s fairly common,’ Thiadred replied.

 

‘One of my grandfathers is a Fire Elf,’ Conan agreed.

 

‘It’s not uncommon about one in twenty mate-ships are between different species,’ Thiadred said.

 

‘But not the norm either,’ Severus said.

 

‘No,’ admitted Conan. ‘Some say its because the gods cannot find a perfect match in the individuals own species. Others say its because of their importance; that they _need_ someone of different mindset and powers. In truth no one really knows.’

 

‘But he’s so _young_ ,’ Severus said.

 

Thiadred actually laughed, ‘so are you. When you have lived as long as we have you will understand. I know his age throws you but he’s not actually a child. Elves mature so fast that he is actually the equivalent of a twenty-one-year-old wizard intellectually and physically. But if it does bother you so much courting is much like an engagement – you can hold off properly bonding until he is sixteen, seventeen if you want. Don’t let the past, his age, fear and guilt hold you back from your chance from being truly happy.’

 

‘And its not because he at this point is the leader of all non-humans,’ muttered Severus.

 

‘There’s been no election – yet,’ muttered Conan.

 

‘There will be by the end of the year,’ muttered Thiadred. ‘And if you saw how skilfully he persuaded a room full of leaders – most at least ten times his age – to follow his plan you’d know there is no way he will not be elected Head of the Council of Magic. Not when he is the first person to have a plan to deal with the human problem in over two hundred years.

 

‘But no, I don’t care about that. You are my Childe I care about you, Severus! You do what you want. Just don’t let your own doubts get in the way. I shall leave you to make your own decisions,’ Thiadred said exiting the room with his mate.

 

Severus was left to deliberate over what to do next. Did he do what he wanted and agree to court Harry despite his age, despite the fact he could do better than him. Did he do what was best for the Coven? It was with all this in mind that Severus set about composing a reply.

 

_Dear Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage,_


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Sixteen **

 

_Dear Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage,_

_I express that I felt much astonishment when receiving your letter. I admit to being utterly unused to receiving letters of this nature. Indeed I cannot remember ever receiving such correspondence._

 

_Whatever you may think I am far from the most attractive individual. Any physical beauty you see in me is nought but a side-effect of the magical bond between us and therefore not real. And whilst I may be intelligent my personality leaves much to be desired._

 

_You, however, are beautiful and incredible. You who at the age of fifteen have managed to do more for the plight of Beings than any other in our history. You who if they do not elect you to the position of the Head of the Council of Magic will be making a huge mistake. You who are loyal, hardworking, determined, brave, intelligent and merciful._

 

_You deserve so much better than a bitter, angry old man. You deserve someone you can be your equal. And you are so young. One day you will find happiness much greater than you would ever find with me. And that is why I must decline._

 

_Yours Sincerely_

 

_Severus Snape_

 

Harry sat at his desk reading the reply from his Mate clutching the parchment in white palms so tightly that Harry was surprised that it had not ripped yet. For the young elven prince was seething. This was not how the first letter from his mate should be.

 

Oh, Harry was not angry at Severus Snape but whomever had left Harry’s mate with such a low opinion of himself. Because if Severus truly believed he was ugly in both looks and personality then it was because some _human_ had taught him _that_ horrible _lie_. The lie that made Severus believe that his Mate was better off without him which showed the new vampire’s ignorance of Beings and Mateships. No one especially not Elves would ever be better without their Mate.

 

Well Harry would not allow _his_ Mate to ruin both of their chances of happiness. Not if Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage had anything to say about it!  Not because humans had left Severus with a terrible self-image. No, this wasn’t over not by a long-shot.

 

_Dear Severus,_

 

_I understand your doubts, hesitation and fears but I am afraid I cannot agree with them. After I was rescued from the humans by my Uncles I felt like I didn’t deserve to be happy. That I was just a good for nothing freak. But thanks to the support of my Uncles I learned that it was okay to be happy. I hope one day you will come to realise the same that you deserve to be happy and loved._

 

_You will not convince me that you are not gorgeous because you are. That you are not brave, intelligent, loyal and caring because you cannot convince me of a lie. I just hope that one day you will see in yourself what I see._

 

_And as for deserving better than you don’t you think that its up to me to decide who I want in my life. And I want you no matter what you might say. If you really want to convince me how terrible you are for me why don’t we meet in person._

 

_Yours Fondly,_

 

_Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage_

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

Severus had finished reading Harry’s response with a snort. Oh, that little minx. Using his emotions to get what he wanted. Severus knew that the meeting again was exactly what Harry wanted. Knew because it was what Severus wanted too but he wasn’t sure if he could meet with Harry – _his_ Mate – and not remain strong enough to do what was best for Harry.

 

But he so wanted to see Harry again. Not for Lily. Just for Harry. That’s what brought Severus to Magic Alley the next evening. After reading Harry’s letters half a dozen times Severus had caved and agreed to meet with Harry whilst he was getting a new Foci.

 

Severus had held out for less than half a day before agreeing to meet with the young Elven King. Severus told himself that it didn’t mean that it had to lead to anything. Yet, Severus wondered how much is self-control would last in the face of the charisma and beauty of Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage.

 

Thiadred, Conan and Ruaidri were trying to hide how pleased they were about. Of course, they would be Severus thought cynically. It would be much in the Mac an Sagairt Clan’s interest if they were to have closer ties with the Elven King.

 

‘Severus,’

 

Severus glanced over his shoulder following the sound of the melodious voice of the young Elven king – his mate. Soon as Severus turned around Severus was greeted to the sight of Haralith Dlartanseer-Shadowmage. And Severus knew he was lost. There was no way that he could ever resist the call of his young mate even if for Harry’s good he should be staying as far away from the elf as possible.

 

Haralith Dlartanseer was wearing turquoise robes with black suns patterning the cuffs which were clearly of the highest quality as was to be expected from a King. Underneath he was wearing matching white tunic, boots and breaches. His hair was loose and flowing; falling half way down his back in an effortless wave. He was as usual quite simply gorgeous.

 

Severus couldn’t help but compare himself to the elf as he self consciously swept his own robes to clear them of any Floo dust. Severus himself was wearing his usual black robes over black shirt, trousers and boots. Severus knew he didn’t look anywhere as nice as the young Elven King. But, Severus reminded himself that was the point to show Harry how ill suited they were to each other – the gods be damned.

 

‘Thanks for agreeing to meet up,’ Harry smiled softly.

 

Severus snorted, ‘you didn’t leave me a lot of choice.’

 

Harry frowned slightly, ‘of course you had a choice. You’ll always have a choice. All I want is for you to be making the decision for your sake not to try and needlessly protect me from a threat that does not exist.’

 

Severus scowled at the elf, ‘but what about your happiness.’

 

‘As I am sure your sire must have told you I will never find the happiness I would with my true mate,’ Harry said. ‘We complete each other both magically and personally. I need your as much as you need me. You’ll see together we will make each other stronger.’

 

Severus frowned again, ‘well lets go in.’

 

Harry nodded gracefully letting the subject drop, ‘of course.’

 

The Elven King confidently walked up to the front of shop where a black sign with silver lettering declaring _Undodhen – Purveyor of Wands, Staffs + Foci._ Entering the store it seemed a lot cleaner than Ollivanders without the piles of wand boxes lining every available store. Instead it reminded Severus of his own potions workshop with carefully organised potions ingredients and a worktop. Yet, Severus could still feel the power buzzing in the room.

 

‘Where are all the wands?’ asked Severus frowning.

 

‘Oh, you’ll want a custom made focus,’ Harry said frowning but then his face cleared. ‘Oh, don’t worry about the pricing my Uncle runs the shop.’

 

Severus blinked, ‘you know in the Wizarding World all wands come ready made you just find one that matches you.’

 

Harry looked stumped, ‘but everyone’s magic is individual. If you want a Focus that truly works with your magic you want one that is fitted to your magic. Sure, Uncle Hadian buys in second-hands which he sells at reduced price for the less well off who cannot afford a handmade wand.

 

‘As well as children whose magic is not fully mature yet. Children often have to have their Foci modified or changed every couple of years anyway as their magic changes. I know I had to get a new one once a year when I was growing up,’ Harry said amused.

 

‘Is that normal for children?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Depends on species, power, rate of growth,’ Haralith murmured.

 

‘You know Wizards pick out pre-made wands at the age of eleven and unless it breaks you keep it for the rest of your life,’ Severus said.

 

‘Well that seems foolish,’ Harry murmured. ‘Does that does not account for your magic changing and growing as you mature.’

 

‘Hello, ah you must be Severus. Harry’s-,’

 

Severus was greeted by a tall, male Elf who must be Harry’s Uncle Hadian although he looked little like either Potters. To Severus he just looked old and worn with wrinkles under his blue eyes, silver hair which surprised Severus as Elves weren’t supposed to be able to age as humans were. Yet, on closer inspection his skin was still smooth, there was a spark of power in those blue eyes and roots seemed to be black so a fashion statement then.

 

‘Uncle Hadian, Severus requires a new Foci,’ Harry said interrupting his uncle before the man could say anything else.

 

‘Yes, you told me twice before I left for work,’ Hadian said sounding amused.

 

To Severus’ delight the young Elven king became rather pink around the cheeks. Severus wasn’t sure whether to be touched Harry had been so anxious about their meeting, amused that the young Elf wasn’t always so put together or aroused at the sight of the blush. Severus quickly banished that thought away he couldn’t let this magic force the boy down a path that Harry would come to regret in the near future.

 

‘Vampire, so you’ll be needing a metal based wand,’ Hadian said. ‘What was your wand before turning?’

 

‘Acacia and dragon’s heartstring,’ Severus said quickly.

 

‘A tricky wood,’ murmured Hadian. ‘Only powerful and gifted witches and wizards are able to successfully master Acacia. Then when pared with a dragon’s heart string a powerful Grey core known for being versatile with almost all magics but especially talented with Battle Magics. What was your magical affinity before turning?’

 

‘Dark,’ Severus replied simply.

 

Hadian nodded, ‘so your magic wouldn’t have mutated too much in your Turning.'

 

Severus frowned, 'my Sire told me my magic wouldn't have changed.'

 

Hadian sighed, 'I doubt your Sire would have liked to alarm you. Mutated is the wrong word; altered ... like your personality changes over time but you are still the same person. Your magic is the same but different at the same time. Its difficult to explain and is unique to each individual. How have you found using magic since then?’

 

‘My wand has not worked effectively since I was turned,’ Severus replied.

 

Hadian nodded, ‘no, it wouldn’t. Have you attempted using wandless magic?’

 

Severus shook his head, ‘no I have had no need to do so.’

 

‘Are you able to use wandless magic?’ asked Hadian.

 

‘I am,’ Severus said.

 

Severus didn’t say he had never been very skilled with wandless magic whilst there were few spells he needed to voice. He could perform some basic levitation and lighting charms for maybe a minute at the time. Hence, Severus had found it useless for any battle situation so didn’t bother using it.

 

Hadian nodded and removed what seemed to be a wand-shaped rememberall from his drawer as it a was long clear cylinder made of glass with grey smoke circling inside it. Hadian handed the object to Severus who looked blankly between the two elves. Hadian was obviously expecting him to do something with it.

 

Harry, however, murmured under his breath, ‘channel your magic through it.’

 

Severus did as he was told and watched as the grey smoke turned dark red about three-quarters of the way up the rod. As the smoke turned dark red Severus noticed that there were numbered markings on the rod. The red smoke reached up to the eleven marking but now he could notice there were a few more markings above that.

 

‘It’s a Magicometer,’ Harry explained quietly. ‘Not very original named but it does what it says on the scroll. It measures a person’s magic between 0 – 15.’

 

Hadian nodded, ‘for weaker magic users they need a small conductive foci which will help focus the power of their limited magic. On the other hand, more powerful magic users need a large, strong foci which will not shatter with the force of their magic. The more powerful the magic user the larger the foci should be.’

 

That made sense to Severus although he had always considered that the size of the wand was related to the size of the wizard. After all, Hagrid was massive and his wand was massive. Did that mean it was only training that held the half-giant back. Was that why he was able to utilise a broken in half wand which should be impossible.

 

‘What do the different bands mean?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Really wizards don’t have a scale?’ asked Hadian incredously. ‘How do your wand makers cope?’

 

‘They just have pre-made wands,’ Harry said sounding horrified. ‘And get you to match with the best fit.’

 

‘That’s ...’ Hadian looked like words failed him. ‘Well then, Severus, a zero naturally is a Muggle without a drop of magical blood. Ones and twos are both Squibs with twos being able to see through Muggle-repelling charms, see Dementors and other such things whilst ones are not so are basically Muggles except for a drop of magical blood from somewhere.

 

‘The next are threes which are often mistaken for Squibs as they cannot perform any active magic. But they can brew potions, grow magical plants, inscribe runes and sometimes divine things through crystal balls, tarot cards and Arithmantic practices. They often end up in the Muggle word as psychics, mediums and fortune tellers as most schools especially in Europe don’t accept anyone below a level four. Although, outside Europe in Asia and Africa you are more likely to find trained lower level witches and wizards.’

 

‘Then fours and fives which are low level witches and wizards. You know the kind who are never that good at magic but can perform basic charms and hexes. Often end up as grunts for your Ministry of Magic,’ Harry continued.

 

‘I’ve taught more than a few,’ Severus agreed.

 

‘Then sixes and sevens which are medium level magicians able to perform well but will likely to tire quickly,’ Harry continued. ‘They tend to be a Jack of All Trades; decent at all types of magic but not Master material. Not usually capable of wandless or wordless magic but some make up for their lack of magical power with the force of their will and intelligence.’

 

‘Then you have eights and nines which are highly powered witches and wizards or low powered Beings,’ Harry said. ‘For witches and wizards they tend to be those who have an innate understanding of magic who are often Masters and easily able to do wandless and wordless magic. On the other hand, Beings tend to be weaker than others and rely on their Foci more than most. Often turned werewolves, vampires, revitalised and half-humans.’

 

‘Then you have tens and elevens who are medium powered Beings although it is not unknown for witches and wizards to creep into that category,’ Hadian said. ‘Usually, only one witch or wizard per generation is that powerful.’

 

Severus nodded thinking of Dumbledore and Voldemort whose magical power was crazy. Some of the magic that Severus had seen them do over the years boggled the mind. It made sense for them to have Being level magic.

 

‘Whereas, most Beings fall into this category,’ Hadian said. ‘Like yourself; you were probably a nine pre-turning.’

 

Severus frowned, ‘I thought that your magic didn’t change when you were turned.’

 

Hadian sighed, ‘it doesn’t but your cells do. You see a human can only sustain so much magic inside their body before the magic begins to kill them so each cell has a limit onto how much magic it can retain. Once you reach your bodies limit you will start releasing natural magic. It is why Obscurials don’t last to puberty; they can’t process the magical levels in their body as they cannot release their magic. However, when you stop becoming human you can tolerate more magic. Thus, your magical core is allowed to grow slightly so you usually jump up one two bands on the magic scale.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘I understand.’

 

‘Then you have twelves and thirteens who are high powered Beings. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a witch or wizard who is not half-Being or more getting into this category. Well not without using very Dark power enhancing rituals at least. These are the elementals who only use a Foci for delicate magics,’ Harry finished.

 

‘What about fourteens and fifteens?’ asked Severus noticing Harry hadn’t commented on them.

 

Hadian nodded, ‘well like you have the rare wizard who naturally registers as a ten or eleven despite it being out the normal range for wizard so to do you have rare Beings who sit at fourteen or fifteen. They are the powerhouses of our world. But they only appear once every hundred years.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘what’s your magical level?’

 

Hadian frowned at him, ‘that’s a very rude thing to ask someone.’

 

Severus realised straight away that he had just committed a cultural faux-pas. Severus was curious both on how he compared to the young Elven King and more importantly he wanted to know everything about Haralith. Severus now wondered how his magic levels compared before and after being turned.

 

Harry smiled, ‘but I don’t mind answering, Severus, especially as Severus has revealed his own magical levels to me. I’m a thirteen.’

 

Severus nodded so he was more powerful than Severus was but still in the normal range for Beings. But he was still young so it was possible his powers would increase. Yet, he had already gone through his inheritance so maybe not.

 

‘Okay, next we’ll use the Appletree device to narrow down what kind of metals, crystals and cores will be compatible with your magic depending on which element they are connected with,’ Hadian said. ‘As a vampire; a creature of the Night and the Ground it is likely you will be connected with Earth and Shadows at the very least. On the other hand vampire blood and water tend not to mix well.’

 

Hadian had brought out what seemed to be a large crystal dish with a raised platform in the centre which had a large sharp metal blade protruding. Severus suspected what it was for. There were eight separate wells around the outside of different colours.

 

‘Each of the wells represents a different element,’ Hadian explained. ‘The yellow one at the top being air. The white one next along is a lightening or electricity. The red one is fire, naturally. Then the grey one is volcanic. The green one at the bottom is earth. Next along is the black one which is shadows. Beside that is the blue one for water. Finally, the purple one for thunder.

 

‘All you have to do is prick your finger on the knife,’ Hadian explained. ‘Any, that repel your blood cannot be used. The ones that collates your blood should be used. And any that your blood runs over to can be used but are not preferable.’

 

Severus nodded and pricked his finger on the knife and watched as the blood ran down towards the well. It passed straight over the yellow, white, and green were passed over. Then the blue one repealed his blood. Then, it collated in the third well the red one for fire, the grey one for volcanic, the black one for shadows and the purple one for storms.

 

‘Alright, then we start with the cores,’ Hadian informed him.

 

Hadian began to pull out a mix of wand cores which he laid out on a tray. There were hair, heartstrings, tails and fangs from many creatures. Severus wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to tell?

 

‘Reach out and touch them. You’ll be able to tell which one is yours,’ Hadian said.

 

‘Close your eyes,’ Harry suggested. ‘It will help.’

 

Severus nodded and did as he was instructed and closed his eyes. He began to hover his hands over them. Until he felt the familiar sensation his wand had once brought him but now no longer properly fit him. Severus opened his eyes to see him holding a dragon heartstring; it was a large one possibly Ukrainian Ironbelly, Norwegian Ridgeback, Hungarian Horntail or Hebridean Black.

 

‘Ah the heart string of a mature female Hebridean Black,’ Hadian said. ‘A powerful core with a talent for Battle Magic especially as females always tend to be more ferocious and powerful than their male counterparts. Now try again so that we can see if you have a secondary core.’

 

Severus closed his eyes and tried again, ‘no.’

 

‘That’s fine,’ Hadian said. ‘Only, 1 in 5 do have a double core.’

 

‘Although, those percentages change for mixed races like me,’ Harry added.

 

‘But I thought you were a full Elf,’ frowned.

 

‘I am, but I am a half Dark Elf and half Light elf who by magic and genetics are distinctly different as much as the Polar and Grizzlies Bears are different even if we are somewhat alike,’ Harry explained softly.

 

‘Almost all mixed races have double cores,’ agreed Hadian. ‘Now lets see what metals will make up your Foci,’ Hadian said bringing out five hollow metals tubes. ‘I’m going to insert the dragon’s heartstring in to the tube and you will try to produce magic with it. This will not be the final product but it will allow us to see which metals conduct the magic of you and your core.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘alright.’

 

'Lumos,’

 

Severus spoke the familiar words that he had learned when he was just eleven-years-old as he gave the metallic wand a casual wave. A small ball of light appeared at the end of the steel wand just as it always did. Yet, despite the fact that it worked it didn’t feel like normal; it felt cold and impersonal without the spark he was used to.

 

‘There’s no spark,’ Severus complained.

 

Hadian nodded, ‘steel is like that. It works for all but will connect to few but those who it does connect with it will work with you. Try the gold wand.’

 

Severus grimaced slightly at the ostentatious golden wand but tried the lumos charm again. This time absolutely nothing happened and Severus knew that it was not because of him. It was this wand which was the problem.

 

‘Ah, yes gold is notoriously difficult to match,’ Hadian admitted. ‘Try the copper it is highly effective and diverse.’

 

Severus tried the lumos charm again but once again found whilst it didn’t resist him nor did it help him. Hadian, like Ollivander, seemed to be more and more thrilled at the challenge Severus presented. Yet, Severus was aware that there were only two metals left to match with him.

 

‘But apparently not for you,’ Hadian said. ‘Alright, lets try the bronze which is half way in between gold and copper in temperament.’

 

Severus tried the lumos charm once more feeling more and more frustrated. Yet, this time the familiar feeling of warmth and power flooded through him as he wielded the unfamiliar focus. More powerful than his old wand which next to the bronze implement he now wielded was useless.

 

‘Bronze produces strong, enduring magic who’s users are usually multi-disciplined magic users,’ Hadian informed him. ‘Bronze is stubborn so will only perform for those it chooses. Now, for the shape; I need to see how you wield your magic with and without a Focus. Try a wandless spell.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘Lumos.’

 

Severus held the small ball of light in his hand for two minutes before his concentration wavered and it disappeared.

 

Hadian nodded, ‘you expel your magic through the palm of your hand so your Focus should be a wand to maximise the surface area of contact. I’ll have to melt down the bronze and place your core in it whilst its still molten. It will be ready in two hours if you want to come back then.’

 

‘Come on,’ Harry said. ‘There’s a coffee shop in Nova not far from here. It serves the best coffee outside of Avalon.’


End file.
